


Phosphorescent Glow

by LadySelenay



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abel Franken was Mephisto's son, Canon-Typical Violence, Cradle Barrier madness, Even Shiro Lost--against Mephisto, F/M, Graphic injuries, M/M, Mephisto did not plan on Rin getting pregnant, Mephisto gives swords to all his favorite kids, Mephisto is pissed, Mephisto won, Rin takes after Mom and a bit of Grandpa, Satan lost, Teen Pregnancy, Turns out Rin isn't even half-human, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yuri Egin is the direct child of Mephisto, lucifer lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 71,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySelenay/pseuds/LadySelenay
Summary: Rin accepts a peace offering from Shiratori after getting fired from her job (Shiratori's fault! Seriously!). So she arrives to just sit and sulk, and drink a few beers. She's the family fuck up, so she might as well try to enjoy herself. How much worse would it get?Bon and Shima arrive at the party, having been invited by Shiratori as new students from Kyoto getting ready to attend the True Cross Academy for the new school year. Bon comes with Shima mainly as moral support, settling himself down on the couch to drink a beer or two, and let his friend enjoy himself before the workload of school begins.Enchanted with his stories, Rin does something she's never done before. Rising up, she kisses him.  Things go a little crazy after that, and they wind up tangled in bed. For something meant to be just a single event, the repercussions follow them in shockwaves that end up impacting themselves and others around them far more than they had ever anticipated.The Vatican would like nothing better than to have an excuse to get their hands on her for the potential and impact she could have on the world and their own darker aspirations.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Yukio, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 51
Kudos: 60





	1. I Met You in the Early Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682840) by [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009). 



> So this was something I thought of when I was reading Chance, by Gloomiebunny009 and a variety of other fantastic stories on here (all of you are so talented and I love everything). Bon and Rin are just adorable and they're one of my favorite pairings in almost any story. Rin and Izumo too. Shit, I kinda like to ship Rin with anyone near his own age.
> 
> Mephisto is giggling in the corner, and gives all his favorite children their own sword. He's an Honorary Knight, so of course he knows swords. I also think he's got lots of kids hiding in the tall grass, but they don't really survive his parenting. He knows this, which is why he tends to drop them off with people he trusts not to murder them later. He's like Rumpelstiltskin in that way, collecting orphans and other children. Meanwhile he parcels out his kids on people to be raised and collected later for what he needs them for.
> 
> I wrote this to explore the Cradle Barrier, how it behaves and what it does. For Yuri, it prevented and threatened anyone who came intending to do harm to her body or pierce it with anything. It wouldn't allow anything to pierce the skin, so no life-saving interventions (I think it was possible to pierce the skin, but with disastrous consequences for everyone). She either survived or died, but apparently most die. Because they're human.
> 
> But!
> 
> What if the Demon was the pregnant one? Or half-demon in this case. She might survive better, they have pretty good regeneration typically? That would be too easy. It'd be too common. They wouldn't be as rare. Therefore, it must be a genetic disposition that most half-demons are born male, and females are a rare anomaly.
> 
> So I gender flipped Rin with that in mind.
> 
> Here it is. This story shall be multi-chaptered, I'll update when I can get to it, and when formatting isn't trying to make me tear my hair out. I'll try to stick to monthly updates at least, but with the school year starting it might get pushed around a bit. I apologize in advance because it will probably happen.
> 
> If you find a spelling or grammar issues, feel free to point them out, I'll fix them when I can get to it and I'll be so pleased, I'll probably ask you to do it again. Comments are appreciated but never required.
> 
> I kinda felt nervous posting this in general, but I hope others find it enjoyable.
> 
> Cheers!  
> Of course, and as always, I do not own Ao No Exorcist / Blue Exorcist or anything else.
> 
> Please enjoy at your leisure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, gory scenes and detailed violence and graphic injuries. There's an adult scene in the first chapter, but not much after that, and I don't really anticipate very much sexual content past that. If that changes, I guess I'll update that in notes and stuff.
> 
> I'll try my best to portray the characters as well as I can, this is my first fiction on this site and fandom.
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I thought of when I was reading Chance, by Gloomiebunny009, and a variety of other stories out here. What if I gender-flipped Rin? And paired her with Bon? I enjoy a good gender-flip, and I wanted to try it out. Also, Bon and Rin are just adorable and they're one of my favorite pairings in almost any story. Rin and Izumo too. Shit, I kinda ship Rin with anyone near his own age. In fact, I might pair Izumo with Rin in this story anyway, hah! 
> 
> Here it is. This story shall be multi-chaptered, I'll update when I can get to it, and when formatting isn't trying to make me tear my hair out. I'll try to stick to monthly updates at least, but with the school year starting it might get pushed around a bit. I apologize in advance because it'll probably happen.
> 
> If you feel like pointing out grammar issues, I'll be so pleased and happy and will do my best to correct them in the chapter and in further chapters. I'll probably ask you to do it again too. Comments are appreciated but never required.
> 
> I kinda felt nervous posting this in general, but I hope others find it enjoyable. I'm exploring an idea I've got, so suggestions would be cool if you've got any ideas you want to get heard.
> 
> Cheers!  
> Please enjoy at your leisure.
> 
> I imagine Mephisto is giggling in the corner, and gives all his favorite children their own sword. He's an Honorary Knight, so of course he knows swords. I also think he's got lots of kids hiding in the tall grass, but they don't really survive his parenting. He knows this, which is why he tends to drop them off with people he trusts not to murder them later. He's like Rumpelstiltskin in that way, collecting orphans and other children. Meanwhile he parcels out his kids on people to be raised and collected later for what he needs them for. 
> 
> I wrote this to explore the Cradle Barrier, how it behaves and what it does. For Yuri, it prevented and threatened anyone who came to do harm to her body or pierce it with anything. It wouldn't allow anything to pierce the skin, so no life-saving interventions. She either survived or died, but apparently most die. Because they're human. 
> 
> But! 
> 
> What if the Demon was the pregnant one? Or half-demon in this case. She might survive better, they have pretty good regeneration typically? That would be too easy. It'd be too common. They wouldn't be as rare. Therefore, it must be a genetic disposition that most half-demons are born male, and females are a rare anomaly. 
> 
> So I gender flipped Rin with that in mind.

**April 3rd**

Rin looked around the room critically, feeling uncomfortable in the extreme. So far no one had approached her, though. That was fair. Shiratori had invited her to a party he was throwing, in an effort to make amends for his behavior earlier today. 

He had promised her he wanted no trouble, just peace. He would allow her to rest and relax, drink, and even eat some food. She wrinkled her nose. As if she’d trust whatever food he brought or made. Many of the kids knew her by sight or reputation, and so of course avoided her anxiously. 

She selected a few drinks cautiously, but Shiratori just smiled at her and nodded before turning away back toward his own friends. That was fine, she wasn't here for conversation anyways.

Rin just wanted to sit and sulk after having been fired from her job today. Although it was partially Shiratori's fault. It was mostly Shiratori’s fault. The damn pigeon killer was pretty much a sociopathic lunatic.

But… free alcohol was nice, and it wasn't like she was going to snitch on him. She'd just beat the crap out of him and his goons if she caught him doing that crap again. Hopefully, with the school year starting soon, she wouldn’t be dealing with him for much longer.

She plopped onto the old couch with a huff and settled in to drink herself drunk enough not to remember why she felt like shit.

Her adoptive father was going to kill her when she got home anyways with the news of her getting fired today, so she might as well just enjoy herself for the night.

She popped open a beer and took a sip. Studying the inhabitants of the room speculatively, there was a boy laughing in the corner with some other kids. His bright pink hair was eye-catching. Rin wondered if he got trouble from the other kids, or if the teachers were rude about it during class. How did he get away with that _color?_

She took a long drink, and turned her gaze to stare off somewhere else, just aimlessly browsing the activity in the room. The music was playing loudly, making conversations difficult to hear from too far away, but she always did have an uncanny sense of hearing, and smell, and even sight. Touch was also heightened, allowing her to feel the texture differences with pinpoint accuracy. 

Didn't help her as much in school, but it helped her throughout other aspects of her life.

Taking another sip, she was jostled unexpectedly by a tall male sitting down on the other side of the old smallish couch. She yelled out as her beer she was drinking sloshed over her shirt before she could pull it away.

She turned her head to glare at the offending creature for daring to sit and disturb her solitude, not to mention the mess on her shirt.

“Watch it, punk!” She growled, even as her eyes took in the size of him, and how much _bigger_ than her he was. She blinked, most guys were bigger than her. But this guy was close to a freak, with a cock comb hairstyle and ear piercings. He turned his gaze on her, a mean look, and she had to fight the impulse to lean away. A soft growl rumbled in her throat.

“Crap. Sorry about that.” His voice was deep, and she blinked up at him. Slight surprise welling up inside. He actually sounded apologetic. 

“Yeah, it’s my shirt. You could have said something, you know.” Rin grumbled with a deep frown. She looked away, setting down her beer to inspect the damage. The boy stood up from the couch with a huff, but she paid him little mind. 

It honestly wasn’t too bad. She could probably mop most this away with the edge of her jacket, and maybe it wouldn’t be that noticeable. She set about doing just that, eying the dark wet mark on her shirt dubiously as she scrubbed and dabbed at it. 

“Here, I got these.” Paper towels were thrust into her periphery and Rin startled briefly in surprise. The bigger guy was back again, his hand outstretched toward her offering the paper towels. She hesitated for a moment and looked up at his earnest expression. She took them carefully, making sure not to touch his hands as she did so. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” She felt shy with him so near, but not threatening. Most guys she ever dealt with either ignored her or were simply an adversary. This guy was obviously not from around here. He probably had no idea who she was. 

That could be a good thing. He didn’t seem like he wanted to pick a fight, and so far, he seemed like a decent enough person. 

The boy grunted his acknowledgment, nodding to her as he opened a beer can and began drinking. Rin used the paper towels to clean up the mess of her shirt and found they helped considerably. It could also just be her heightened appreciation of the other boy being kind to her. 

She zipped her jacket closed, covering the rest of the damage to let her body heat dry it quicker.

She took a long draught of beer, and sighed, feeling the light burn as it went down. 

"Do you know that guy?"

She turned her head to look at Rooster Comb and raised one eyebrow. "Which one?"

Glancing around the room, she tried to decide who he was talking about.

"That pale-haired dude, the one who owns the place?"

Rin scoffed, "Sorta, his parents are apparently well-off, and he likes to flaunt it. Bit of a jerk."

He eyed her, "is he an ex or something?"

Rin shook her head, "no, he's asked me out, but I've turned him down. Every time." She took another sip, "doesn't know how to quit."

He cleared his throat and made a humming sound of agreement. "What do you like to do?"

Rin's eyes widened as she scanned the room. Shiratori in the corner was staring at her again before turning back to his friends.

"I dunno. I like art, I guess." Rin offered. Why was this guy talking to her? What was so interesting about her? She felt immediately suspicious of him. Guys just weren't nice to her.

"What kind of art, that's kind of vague."

"Culinary." Rin heard that word from her brother, one of his attempts to entice her back to classes again. 

"You like cooking?" He nodded thoughtfully, "that's cool, I guess. I don’t have much of a talent for it, but I do like to draw."

"Yeah? Why are you here?"

"Just got to town, my friend Shima wanted to go to a real party before we start high school, and hooked us up with that Shiratori guy. I'm just moral support."

Rin chuckled, "cool, welcome to True Cross, Lower District. Where are you guys from?"

"Kyoto, we're actually attending the True Cross Academy, here."

Rin made a sound of recognition, "ah, that's how you met Shiratori. My brother Yukio is going to be attending True Cross Academy, too."

She took another long drink, "maybe you'll meet him while you're there."

"You won't be attending?"

Rin shook her head, "Nah, I'm not cut out for all that. I barely made it through middle school. I'm just gonna get another job and keep doing as I like." Grinning over at him, the beer was having a greater effect than she knew how to deal with. "I'm the fuck up, my brother is all perfect. I just got fired from this job, and my dad's going to probably kill me later."

She took a deep sigh and another drink. There was something strangely relieving about telling a stranger all this.

"Your dad probably cares a lot."

She smiled at him, wishing she could believe that. "I think he hates me." She admitted, after a pause. "No matter how hard I try, I just mess things up."

"You know, I don't really like my dad. My parents are upset with me for leaving and moving away to come to this school. But I know they care. I'm sorry things are hard right now." The boy admitted, taking a long drink. "I'm lucky my friends were already planning on attending with me."

"I'm glad you have such good friends. Those are important." 

The concept of friends felt strange, she hadn't had any before. No one except the priests of the church. The few sisters, too. Though there were only three.

No one wanted to befriend Demon Rin.

"What are they like?" Rin asked, wondering what it felt like, having such good friends who would follow you to a school so far from home, and attend classes just to be with you.

So, as the evening wore on, he opened up to her, telling her stories of the mischief he got up to with his friends. It sounded like such glorious fun, such happiness that Rin laughed with him, finding his stories so enchanting. His eyes lit up, and they became a warm brown as he spoke. 

God, to have such a happy life like that. 

He told her of the impact and struggles their temple went through, after an event called The Blue Night, how Satan himself came and attempted to possess priests and upper clergymen around the world, killing them in the process. He didn't go into detail, but he spoke of how he was working to fix his Temple's image and bring it back.

She felt so… Proud of him. What a big deal, what a powerful goal. Everything he had accomplished so far, he even got into school on a scholarship like her brother!

She came to a fuzzy decision, she wanted to kiss this guy. Everyone else… if they ever talked to her, they talked to her because they wanted to get into her pants, this guy just seemed enchanted with just telling her stories. She loved him for it, and because of that… Yes. She wanted this. Was it a good reason? Probably not. But she liked him.

Feeling far braver than she ever had, she hesitantly rose up on her knees on the couch, and planting one hand cautiously on the back of the couch, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Featherlight, and soft. Her lips were slightly moist from the beers they had gone through.

She pulled away and watched him anxiously. Had she gone too far? She probably did. Suddenly, her confidence dropped, he looked so stunned. He probably had no interest in her at all.

Abruptly, he leaned forward and kissed her back. His lips felt so warm and giving under hers. She sighed into his mouth. His fingers came up hesitantly and sank into her hair just behind her ears, and she moaned at how _soft_ and warm his hands were.

The moan seemed to do something to him because his kiss became more intense. She'd never kissed anyone before, but she could be a quick study with first-hand experience.

His scruffy beard tickled and scratched her chin and her neck as he shifted to kiss her elsewhere. His lips suddenly found a particular spot on her neck near her ear, and she crumpled in his arms, going completely limp. Her own hands coming up to tangle themselves in his thick dark brown hair. It was getting difficult to stifle her sounds, and _that_ seemed to be doing things to him, too.

"Oh!" Rin shifted, and worked to get comfortable, and debated on whether to get to her own half of the couch, perhaps she should pull back, but this guy was _warm_ and big. She didn't really want to stop.

Rin opened her eyes and saw Shiratori grinning at her across the room, and her mood almost completely soured. She had no intention of giving him a show, but damn this felt nice.

She realized she was almost entirely on his lap now and felt fuzzy on how and when she'd gotten there. His kisses were making it hard to think. So was the beer.

Rin pulled back gently, her hands coming up between his lips and her collarbone and she smiled down at him, letting him know things were okay. "Can we… take this somewhere else? Do you want to?" Her anxiousness was suddenly up again as her brain was quickly following the track they were going on. Were they going to do this?

"Yeah, sure." His lips were red from kissing her, and she wanted to kiss him again. 

She darted in to kiss him, smiling brightly. 

Her father was going to kill her later, so she decided right now that she was going to enjoy tonight no matter what. She wasn't going to think about anything else, just this right now with him.

* * *

Stumbling into the single bed motel room, Rin giggled as they fell against each other trying to flip on the lights. Finally alone, and in the privacy, they could afford for tonight, she turned and kissed him eagerly.

He groaned against her mouth, his hands were working her jacket free and she helped him shake it off. It was pleasantly warm inside the room, nothing like the early spring chill that pervaded the nighttime hours in the Lower True Cross district.

He removed his own coat and tossed it to the armchair in the corner on top of hers. She felt a mixture of anxiousness and excitement. She'd never done this before, she knew about it, sure, but she'd never done it with anyone before.

She wondered if he had.

His hands came around her and cradled her close and yet not too tightly. She could pull away if she wanted to. She felt safe at that moment. He wouldn't be making her do anything she didn't want to.

"It's much better in here now, away from all the others." She offered in the sudden stillness as he pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah." His smile came a little easier now, and she could tell the party had stressed him out too. “Do you want to do this?”

Rin hummed an affirmative, stood up on her toes, and kissed him softly on the chin. She was blushing again, the heat making her skin burn with anticipation. His hands came up and settled on her waist and the back of her neck before sliding around to hold onto her tighter, and she moaned as something hard ground against her belly. 

_That_.

Her hands came up, winding their way into his hair to grasp onto him and he groaned against her mouth, his tongue darting out to lick against her lower lip. She opened for him, and he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His hand in her hair was kneading against her scalp in such a way that it made her lose her train of thought. It felt _good._

The back of her legs were nudging the edge of the bed before she even realized they had been slowly moving to it.

She dropped against the bed with a soft bounce and looked up at him feeling slightly dazed as she tried to decide what to do next. He was working his pants loose and kicking them off, so she hurried to do the same, leaving her in just her underwear and her shirt.

He turned off the light, leaving them in the darkness before feeling his way back onto the bed. With her sense of sight removed, the sudden sensation of his hand sliding up against her leg was startling and she jumped, but as her vision adjusted, she was able to see his outline more clearly. 

Bumping his nose against hers, he slid closer as they climbed under the blankets together. His arm came over her and pulled her snug against him, and Rin could feel the chest hairs starting to grow with his shirt off somewhere else.

His warm breath puffed against her neck and cheek, and it sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck again, and here under the blankets with his arms wrapped around her, it was even more intimate and ticklish, and she squirmed and laughed softly in the darkness. She could feel his smile as his lips traveled to just under her chin, and then back to her mouth as he moved against her, his length rubbing against her thigh. 

Rin squirmed at _that_ sensation, and she couldn't stop the way her body tilted, trying to help bring him where she wanted him to be. Her leg came up as he kissed her again, and hooked against his hip. Then he moved on top of her, sliding under the blankets, grinding down against her center with slow torturous movements, and Rin moaned against his mouth.

This felt _good._ She could see now why the other girls would talk about it. One of his hands worked under the edges of her shirt and explored her breasts while the other ran over her side, and she dropped her head back with another groan at how gently he glided over her skin, one finger and thumb working her left breast to a hardened pebble. Her eyes widened, she knew they were sensitive, but _this_ was interesting.

Her hands sought him out, wanting to reciprocate and explore. Her eyes wide in the darkness as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, one hand moved up to his neck and allowed her fingers to gently trace the earrings on his ears she could barely see with how dark it was in the room. 

Her other hand drifted down, and he made no move to stop her as she explored his chest and waist and then the waistband to his underwear. Her fingers moved over the muscles of his sides with fascination.

Rin hesitated, she didn't want to push him to do more than he wanted. One of his hands slipped over hers and guided her hand down to his erection. She gasped as her fingers splayed over the outline she could feel of the thickness and the length. Suddenly nervous, she began to pull back.

"Do you still want to do this?" He mumbled against her neck before pulling back to try and see her face.

She moved toward him in the darkness and kissed him again, feeling brave. "Yeah, I do, just anxious." 

He nipped her ear, and sucked on her ear lobe, causing her to lose her mind as she arched underneath him, and keen softly.

He didn't stop her, but he did freeze for a moment when her fingers grasped him. Now, with her bare hand on his shaft, she could really feel him. She marveled at it, that such a thing could actually go inside her. He groaned as she slid her hand up and down experimentally, after a few pumps she withdrew from his underwear, sliding her hand back along his side.

She nestled the fingers of her other hand into his hair to hold onto him gently. He kissed her throat again and she bucked underneath him, which made him reflexively grind down against her.

His hands wandered down to her underwear and began tugging it down, and Rin worked quickly to shimmy it off, he slid it down her legs and dropped it to the side. She pushed him back after a moment so she could pull off her shirt and unclasp her bra.

Dropping them to the side, she looked back to him and smiled in the darkness. Rising up on his knees, he pushed his underwear down and sank back onto her, pulling the blankets with him to cover them both. His lips found her neck and nibbled against her ear as he pinned her down carefully. She opened her legs to bring him closer, and his erection probed against her inner thigh, and she exhaled sharply at how _hot_ and _hard_ it was. 

His lips suddenly disappeared from her neck, and she frowned at the absence. “Have you ever done this before?” 

His words caused her to freeze, and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her ears burned and her body tensed under him. “No, no one.”

His breath came out with a harsh rasp, and he kissed her hard. She moaned as his hand came between them, his fingers rubbing experimentally against her center until the slickness coated his fingers, “I’ve done this like... one other time.”

Having his fingers down there was new, no one had ever touched her before, and shit she hardly ever touched herself down there, and _fuck_ if the sensation wasn't unwelcome. 

Her heart was pounding, anticipation was high. She didn't really know what to expect, but she had heard it kinda hurt the first time. He guided his shaft to her entrance and began rubbing it up and down against her, and she moaned against his shoulder as sparks lit up across her body at his actions. 

The tip caught against the edge, and he pushed in, and she felt him slide slowly into her, her body parting for him. He gave a low groan, “Fuck, you’re so damn… perfect.”

Fuck, he was too _big._

She moaned and clung to him, her nails digging in; it was such a foreign intrusion, and she almost panicked. She whimpered softly, suddenly feeling anxious. Her foot pushed against the bed as she tried to ease her own worry.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just trust me, it’ll be okay.” He whispered against her hair. 

He sank even further until he finally came against resistance. He pulled back before he pressed in again, hitting against that _something_ , before drawing back again. He worked slowly, and the discomfort slowly faded and Rin began to enjoy the movements when he came to that feeling of resistance again, he pushed in even more slowly then drew back again. Finally, it felt like it parted with a slight stinging sensation, and Rin groaned as she felt him sink deeper within her before bottoming out.

He remained still, waiting for the tension to leave her body before he began moving gently. Rin groaned again, rubbing her nose against his neck and pressing kisses to his chin, he groaned as well and pressed his lips to her temple. He began experimentally moving, and she breathed through the sensation. 

He pulled back, and then pushed in again sliding in further with a groan that vibrated against her chest, and she moaned softly. The sliding sensation was sending sparks across her vision again, and her body began a slow throbbing in time with his thrusts.

He groaned again and bit onto her shoulder, his teeth barely leaving an indent, and the mixture of stimulation left her feeling breathless. He was moving a little faster now, and she arched up to meet his thrusts. This was… really enjoyable.

“Oh God,” she breathed, she kept her eyes closed. He was panting heavily, his nose buried in her hair. This was… starting to feel good. 

“You feel… really good, like… I don’t know how to describe it.” He hissed against her ear, and Rin shuddered at the feeling of goosebumps going down her spine. He pulled out, leaving just the tip of himself inside before pushing back in again. “So damn beautiful.”

“ _This_ feels good. You feel really good.” Rin murmured. She wouldn’t listen to those words, why would they be anything other than just what he thought she wanted to hear?

“Yeah?” He grinned against her hair and his hands grasped under her hips and he thrust in deeper. _Oh._ She never wanted this to end.

He picked up the pace, tucking his head down against her ear. He bit down on her ear lobe again, and Rin squealed underneath him, her hands came up and wrapped around his back, her nails digging into his shoulders. She never wanted this to end. Rin pressed kisses against his shoulder, grazing her teeth against him just as gently. 

Something was winding tighter inside her, and she chased that feeling. _Dear God, that feels nice._ He was biting and sucking on her neck again, and it felt strange. She didn’t know if it was a thingpeople do, but it felt good.

The heat of his body surrounded her, and she felt secure in his hold as he pushed into her relentlessly. That feeling wound her tighter, and then suddenly she was dropping into a strange falling sensation, and his movements were driving her higher and simultaneously lower. 

“Oh my God, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop!” She never wanted this to end. 

The overstimulation was driving her into something else and it felt like she was sliding further into her own body, feeling everything with electrifying clarity as he pushed into her only to pull back again. Through the haze of alcohol, she sighed. Her hands held onto him, as she grinned widely in the darkness, this felt _amazing_. He growled low in his chest as he thrust into her one last time before going rigid, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

He began peppering her with kisses along her jaw and against her ear, and she giggled. Her eyes were drooping, her body spent and almost boneless. She didn’t want to imagine moving. Ever. He was still settled on top of her and inside her and even though he was kinda heavy, she didn’t mind. 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest as he turned over onto his back. Her thigh brushed something sticky and quickly growing cold on the sheets and she went rigid. 

Reaching a hand down, she brushed against it and brought it up to her nose.

"Blood." She muttered softly.

Her blood.

He stiffened next to her and exhaled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I messed that up, I should have made sure you were more ready."

"It's alright, I guess."

“It’s not, but I’ll make it up to you.” She considered it for a moment, realizing it was the few times her own blood had ever been drawn. It was enjoyable, though. This… was worth it. Her dad might kill her later, but this was so worth it. Rin wasn’t going to worry about that right now.

“Okay,” Rin replied sleepily. 

He was already falling asleep, his arms still draped around her. Rin could probably slide out if she wanted to, but right now she felt safe and warm. She usually cuddled with her brother when he was younger and had bad dreams, but this was the first time someone else was holding her. It felt… nice enough, but it was strange. Foreign. 

  
  


It felt absolutely nothing like her brother, and she enjoyed it entirely too much... After all, this was just a one-time thing, they would probably never see each other again. She allowed her eyes to drift shut and let sleep carry her away. Before long, her aches and pains would fade away like they were never there.

They always did.

As she drifted off, she realized she forgot to get his actual _name._

* * *

  
  


Rin woke up at some point in the predawn darkness, alert and all of her nerves on a livewire of readiness. Something felt different. A soft snore near her temple made her jump in surprise, and she realized there was a bigger warm body curled and wrapped around her. Her heart thudding in her chest, she slid out of his sleepy grasp, her leg rubbing against a small dried rough spot in the bed. 

She was in some kind of motel room, sliding out of the bed, she fell to her knees with a soft thump. Her legs hurt in a strange way. Her groin ached like an old wound or overly stretched muscles. Blinking quickly, she came to the realization she had slept with the guy behind her. Eyes wide, she looked back at him.

She had sex. Rin could hardly believe it. Why on earth had she slept with him? What on earth had caught her attention about _this_ guy?

Squinting in the darkness, she couldn’t honestly make out much. Was that blond hair or brown? She looked down at the ground and cast around for her clothes. She needed to wash and get the stink of sex and alcohol off of her skin. She dipped her head down and sniffed at her own skin on her torso. She definitely needed to wash.

She wrinkled her nose as she found her underwear, and then her bra. She picked up what had to be his shirt. The texture was too unfamiliar to be hers. She dropped it on the bed for him to find later. Rin found her hand picked up the shirt again to sniff at it curiously. His scent was mixed with alcohol. Some kind of scent. She couldn’t honestly identify it. She shrugged and labeled it _his._

Rin crawled through the room, and found her shirt and pants, and darted to the bathroom. Her dad was gonna kill her. She remembered the events at her last job and sighed. She got fired, and her dad for sure was going to be angry. 

Turning on the light, she examined her reflection. Her eyes went wide as she saw her neck and collarbone. That bastard! Her face flushed with rage. Marks littered her neck and even her ear wasn’t spared from his ministrations. Reaching her hand up she touched the tiny bruises, gathering the ghost of a memory. 

It had felt nice.

Now, after the fact, she wanted to scream. There was no way she could sneak into the house with this kind of evidence. Her father would be... so angry. Tears welled up as the reality of her world hit her, anxiety welling up. She messed up again. It really seemed she couldn’t do anything right.

Maybe the water would help. She started the shower and washed up, using the hotel washcloth to clean herself with a generous scrubbing of soap. Rin scrubbed at the blood on her thighs and brushed more gently against the more tender areas. The cloth was too rough, she used her fingers to carefully brush and wash against her vulva with just a little bit of soap and lots of water. The pain brought tears to her eyes, and she gritted her teeth against it. Having pain in such an area was such an unexpected thing, and she just wasn’t used to it.

Dear God, what could be worth this kind of pain? Who in their right mind does this again?

Screw men! Screw boys! She’d just become a nun, because screw that. Or no, don’t screw that. Ever again. As she rinsed off under the water, she sighed. The water trickling down reminded her of the way his hands had run over her legs and ghosted over her body. He had been as gentle as he could. His lips had felt so nice. His body had felt nice.

It had felt nice. At the time.

Feeling better, and less sore, and infinitely more clean, Rin dried off and got dressed back into her clothes from the day before. She dried her hair with the hairdryer in the motel, honestly, she doubted it would wake up the guy in the other room. He seemed like a heavy sleeper.

Rin twisted her hair into a messy braid, just like she usually did, but seeing the marks she dragged the hair tie free again, and flicked the light off. Realizing she had yet to hunt for her shoes and jacket, she wracked her brain to remember where they had been left. Probably near the door. She couldn’t remember having them past that.

Pulling them on, she eyed the slumped figure in the bed. She still couldn’t see anything more defining, and she didn’t want to see more. Better to let his face fade away. It wouldn’t matter anyway, she’d never see him again.

Opening the door softly, she let it click closed behind her as she breathed in the early morning air. The sky was still dark, and Rin checked her wristwatch. 5:45 am, it would be getting lighter soon. She walked down the road, pulling up her hoodie to hide her face. She heard soft laughter and glanced up to see a pink-haired boy dipping his head closer to tell a joke to the shaven-headed boy next to him as they walked on the other side of the road, a phone pressed to his ear.

Rin moved into the foot traffic of others moving to go to work or go home after a long night shift. She recognized this area so she quickened her pace and pointed herself home. She still felt sore after everything last night. 

* * *

Bon woke to the sound of his phone going off, and he glanced around the darkened room blearily. This wasn't the dorm he shared with the others.

Where was he? He dragged himself from his bed to another surprise. He was entirely naked. _Oh shit._

He hurriedly dug through his trousers on the floor and pulled out his phone, checking that his wallet was still there.

He flipped it open, "Moshi-Moshi."

Bon grimaced, his voice was raspy from drinking. Shit, he hated that stuff. Why the hell did he convince himself it has been an okay idea?

He cleared his throat.

Shima, that's why.

"Hey, Bon! How did it go?"

He scanned the room, confirming that there was no one else in the room there with him. "How did what go?"

Shima laughed on the other side of the line.

"Dude! Don't play stupid, you know it's never suited you, where you at, man?"

"Ah…" he scanned the room, looking for anything with a clue as to his location. Finding a pen by the bed, he read off the name, and a quick glance at the phone in the room let him know which number he was in. 

“Alright, we’re almost there, that Shiratori guy said that was the most likely place y'all would go.”

After letting them know where he was, he quickly dragged his clothes on as he moved about hunting them down.

The air in the bathroom was warm and humid, so he must have just missed her. Whoever she was.

With the lights on in the room, the dull red staining the sheets caught his eye, and his breath seized in his throat. She had been a _virgin_ , and he couldn't remember a damn thing about her.

He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. _Fuck._

Shima arrived with Konekomaru not long afterward, he had tried to hide the evidence on the bed, but it had been the first thing Shima had checked. Dragging back the blankets like Bon might have hidden her in there somehow.

The horrid little pervert crowed about it for hours. "You're the man, deflowering a beautiful maiden like _that!_ "

"Just shut up, Shima!" He growled, "It doesn't fucking matter!"

Shima rounded on him, an excited glint in his eye, "But it does matter, Bon! You _connected_ with her, I saw you guys! She matters, Bon!" 

The pink-haired boy turned around again in his quest to find the girl, a triumphant gleam in his honey-bronze eyes.

To make matters worse, he was the only one of the three who actually could recall her features. 

"... Hair as dark as a ravens' wing, and eyes so dark and blue, that they can cut you to the bone! As scary and as beautiful as gazing upon a dragon!"

His dramatics were so improbable, and it got worse as the day wore on.

"This other guy said you can really see flames surrounding her when she gets mad, just like in a manga!"

"Now, that's a lie!" Bon scowled at the younger boy's words. 

* * *

  
  


After another ten minutes of walking, she stepped onto the monastery grounds and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Walking in toward the living area, she snuck into the hallway to her bedroom. As she was passing her brother’s door, it opened suddenly, and Rin almost squawked as she twitched away from him.

Her throat locked up, and she could only stare at him in mute surprise. She tried to turn and move away, but his hand caught her wrist in a hard grip. “Rin!” His voice was a sharp hiss, and she turned her head back to him, “What happened to your neck!”

His eyes widened, and he glanced both ways down the hallway before dragging her into his room. He closed the door and flipped on the light. “Dad stayed up almost all night waiting for you to return home, and you come home with _that_ on your neck!” He growled, and Rin could see that her brother was truly _angry_. 

She shushed him, waving her hands at him to keep his voice down. “Yeah yeah, I know!” 

He tugged her hood down and moved her hair back to see her neck better. His eyes took in the marks and in the light overhead… Rin thought they seemed to glow oddly as rage contorted his features. “It seems like you enjoyed yourself.” He bit out.

“It was kinda an accident.” She supplied. As if that made any of it better.

“What, you slipped and fell, and landed on his lap?” 

Rin laughed nervously, glancing at the door and wanting to escape. “No? More like he did?... I met him at a party, and we talked.”

He frowned, “Doesn’t seem like a lot of talking went on.” His eyes locked onto hers as more of what she said clicked. “A party? You were at a party?”

“Well, he was nice. Wasn’t an absolute jerk like the other kids around here. We talked and kissed.” She clamped her jaw shut, not wanting to say anything else incriminating, but the blush was burning her cheeks. Leaning closer, he sniffed at her hoodie, and Rin went cold. Would he even recognize the smell of--?

“Beer? You were drinking?” She trembled, he _knew_ and she could see the gears turning in his eyes as he narrowed his gaze on her. He worked his jaw as he stared her down. “Did he use protection?”

Rin paled, the fear rising up as she didn't know the answer and yet couldn’t be positive that he did. “I don’t remember.”

A multitude of expressions crossed his face, and he settled on a stony look. “Do you remember… if he hurt you?”

“No!” Rin responded quickly. “He never hurt me. He never did anything I didn’t want him to do.”

His face paled, and finally, his expression took on a similar cast as hers. “Rin,” his voice was whisper-soft. “Is there any way you could become pregnant from this?”

“No!” The desperate fear came roaring back, and her knees shook. “I don’t…” She felt like she might throw up. She couldn’t… “I don’t know.” Rin wobbled where she stood.

Yukio’s eyes were wide as he began hyperventilating, his arms came around her. Rin was grateful for his strength and steady arms as he maneuvered her to sit on his bed, and sat down beside her.

Numb. She couldn’t feel anything as the fear crawled up her throat. “Rin, when was the last time you had your period?”

She knew that information was relevant, but she couldn’t remember how, “Like..a week and a half, I think? Maybe two.”

“Shit.” Rin lifted her eyes to his face, having never heard her brother curse before. He looked like he was going to be sick. Clenching his jaw, he seemed to come to a decision. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to bring back some medicine and you’re going to take it.”

Rin frowned, “What for?” She wasn’t sick, just scared shitless over the possibilities.

He was already pulling on his jacket and grabbing his wallet. She grabbed his arm, “Why?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “To make sure you don’t have a baby, Rin.” He looked away, “such a thing could kill you.”

“Oh.” Right. A baby would be really bad. She didn’t want to bring a baby into her fucked up life. 

“It’s not your fault, he should have been more careful.” He kissed her temple then he was out the door. She curled up in her brother’s bed and began to cry silently. She messed up so badly, and now… she could have messed up something else too.

When Yukio came back thirty minutes later, he handed her a glass of water as he opened the packaging to read the directions. Nodding his head, he opened the tablet capsule and passed it over. 

“Take this with a bit of water, eat like normal after thirty minutes have passed.”

Rin nodded, tears still slipped down her cheeks, and she brushed them away angrily. This was the best choice, she couldn’t raise a baby. She took the tablet in her mouth and washed it down with water. There was no way she wanted to bring a baby into her messed up life. This was for the best. 

Shame welled up, and she caught Yukio’s sleeve as he went about cleaning up evidence of the packaging to throw it away. “Don’t tell dad, please?”

His expression twisted, and he looked away. “I won’t. Provided that this works.”

Rin nodded. Closing her eyes as she laid back down, pulling Yukio’s blanket over her. “Just sleep here for a bit, okay? Come down and eat later, and stay out of more trouble.”

His hand brushed through her dark hair as a gentle expression softened his features. “It just can’t happen again, okay?”

“Yeah.” Rin rubbed her face against his pillow, and the smell was different from _his_ , and that was good. She didn’t want to remember.

The door clicked closed, and Rin felt secure. She fell back asleep and Yukio walked down the hallway to his dad’s office.

“Father, Rin just got back.”

“Oh yeah?” His father’s voice was gravelly from lack of sleep, and he turned his bleary eyes on his son. “She okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s sleeping in my bed right now.” Yukio hesitated, he had promised his sister he wouldn’t tell. Keeping so much from her, he hated to betray her trust even more. It was going to be fine, he had already taken care of it.

“She’ll probably be hungry later, so I’ll tell the others to leave some food out for her.”

Shiro grunted his acknowledgment. “Where was she?”

Yukio froze, his father would know if he lied. “Uh, I think she said she was at a party.”

“A party.” He gave Yukio a hard stare. “All night?”

Yukio affected a careless shrug. “I guess? She’s home safe, so that’s what matters.”

Shiro grunted, narrowing his eyes at the paper he was reading. He remembered parties in his youth, he remembered sleeping with a lot of women whose faces faded from memory because of the drinking that usually went hand in hand. He still wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t have any brats running around with his face.

To think his daughter was potentially at one of those parties...it made his skin crawl. When he looked up again, Yukio was already gone. It probably was nothing to worry about, Rin wasn’t even interested in the opposite sex, being far more interested in pummeling their faces than kissing them.

Yes, Rin knew how to take care of herself, and he really had no business messing in her personal life anyways. He drank some water by his hand and cleared his throat, dismissing the worry from his mind. Yukio would have told him if he felt something was amiss.

* * *

**April 7th**

Rin’s evening just went from bad to worse. First, she almost got scalped by those damn thugs just days after his damn stupid party for doing more of the same stupid shit that she beat him up for in the first place, all that after she got fired from a job that had been seriously considering hiring her for real after a good trial. _She had been so excited._

_Finally_ something good to tell her dad about.

Now, her world had been knocked off its axis as she learned that _yes,_ demons are real, and she is a half-demon. It was too much, and she snapped.

“Whatever, you’re just sick and tired of playing dad for me!” Rin shouted, anger and rage bursting forth before she could think about it. She had to get these words out. “I’m the biggest mess-up and you’re just sick of it. I’m nothing to you, I’m just some stranger’s kid. You’re not my dad, so don’t you ever call yourself my father again!”

“Shut up.” His hand lashed out and struck her cheek, his face twisted in anger. “We don’t have time for this, Rin. Just get out of here before it's too late.”

Shocked, she could only stand there, her face turned to the side. He had never raised his hand to her. Her da-Shiro had never ever hit them. She shook, trembling as cold trickled down her spine. 

“Yeah, okay.” Her voice came out soft, and something broke in his expression.

He turned and began to lead the way out of her bedroom and Rin followed him numbly. Abruptly, he froze and dropped to his knees. “Rin, run! Get away from me!”

“Huh? What’s going on?” Rin stared at him, her eyes growing wide. “Dad?”

His back shook as chilling laughter burst from him.

Her hair went on end, and Rin took a step back. “If this is a game, it’s not funny dad.” 

Forgetting already her declaration of him no longer being her father. She stretched her hand out, “Dad?”

He turned to face her, his grin stretched impossibly wide. Sharp teeth had replaced her father’s gentle smile, and the color drained from Rin’s face. This wasn't her dad. Like Shiratori was no longer himself. His eyes darted over her face as he grimaced. Seizing her by the neck, he yanked her closer. 

“I have a girl...I’ve never sired a girl before.” He snarled, and Rin choked. His grip was too tight leaving her barely able to rasp out a breath. “You look just like your mother.”

“S-Satan…” She choked out, her hands were trying to pry his fingers off her neck.

“Yep, dear old dad has come to say ‘hello’ and lucky you, dear girl, you can call me “Papa” if you want.” He cackled. 

Rin’s vision was fading, and she was barely able to focus on his face. He dropped her to the ground, and she hadn’t even realized her feet had left the floor in the first place. “Our reunion will have to wait till later, Daddy has work to do in order to bring you home. This body isn’t going to last much longer.”

Rin gasped and coughed, her throat feeling like it wasn’t functioning properly to get air in. Did he crush her windpipe? She brought her hands up to feel it, but she couldn’t feel anything different. It just hurt. 

It hurt so much. 

She looked up and saw blood not too far from her. Her dad had blood coming out of him. Satan was hurting him. Something awful bubbled up on the floor around her, and it dragged at her, pulling her face under the surface and she _saw_. Rin dragged herself up, screaming in fear. She had to get out. She had to save her dad… he was bleeding so much. Satan was talking with dad’s voice, and blood was dripping from his mouth and eyes… she remembered hearing about something like this. 

“Leave my dad alone!” She screamed hoarsely, her flames blooming up wildly. 

Satan only laughed as he turned to look at her, “What was that, a sneeze? You’ll have to do better than that, girl.”

Rin took the sword in her hand, feeling like she was going to do something very stupid, and very irreversible. But if she could save her dad, it would be worth it. She drew the sword, and the room filled with her flames. With a scream, she swiped and slashed at the Gehenna Gate on the floor, exorcising it. 

“You horrid little beast!” 

Satan screamed in outrage at her actions, and she turned her angry gaze in him instead.

“Leave him alone!” She screamed and threw her wild blue flames at him. Her father gasped and screamed and Rin saw _something_ writhe away from her dad, leaving him to crumple to the floor.

She lurched toward him, nothing else mattered. Only him. Only her dad mattered, if this was the only useful thing she could do with her life, then this was worth it. Stumbling to her knees she sheathed the sword and the blue flames that wreathed her body disappeared. She reached a trembling hand out and turned her father over. He groaned softly and Rin burst into sobs of relief as she saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

“Dad!” She cried, “Someone help me!” The door burst open after a minute of her screaming, and the other priests tumbled into the room. They stared in mute horror at the devastation before rushing to Rin’s side and Izumi lifted her into his arms to hold her, moving her away to check over her dad. 

“It’s okay, hang on kid. We’ll help him.” Izumi ran his hands down her sides, checking her over for injuries. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head, and he stopped. Squeezing her tightly in a hug. “Alright, just stay put here, okay?” Izumi set her down gently and turned to help inspect Shiro’s injuries. Rin crawled backward and huddled in the corner of the room as they moved quickly. 

Nagatomo had gotten emergency services on the phone while others dabbed at his face with a wet cloth soaked in holy water. Rin could only stare at the blood on the ground as she wept. Her knees were drawn to her chest. Her tail wrapped around her leg but she could barely process everything going on around her. She had a _tail_. It was long and covered with a fine coat of black short fur, with a thickly tufted tip that curled in a tight spiral at the very end.

“Dad!” Yukio lurched into the room, his eyes wide as he took in the scene. Turning, he spotted Rin huddled in the corner. Rin looked up at her brother with tear-filled eyes, he crouched close to her as his eyes searched hers quickly. 

“Oh.” His face paled.

She saw his eyes land on her tail, and she _knew_ he saw it. “Yukio?” His eyes darted back to hers. “Can you see demons, too?” Could he see her as she was? She had seen her reflection in the mirror after she had drawn the sword. She knew what she looked like. 

_Demon Rin_.

His eyes softened, and his expression turned sad. He looked back at their dad laying there on the gurney. EMS had arrived, and they were getting him stabilized in order to take him to True Cross Hospital.

“Yeah, I can.” Rin’s heart felt crushed. Her tears started again, and she tucked her head down as she sobbed. He brought his arm around her shoulders and settled down on the floor next to her.

“How long have you seen them?” When did she fail to protect her little brother from this world?

“Since the day I was born, Rin.” Yukio rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. It felt kinda good to be telling her all this. He had always hated keeping so many secrets from her as they grew up.

“How come you never told me, Yuki?” She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “How come no one ever told me I was a demon?”

All this time, all these years, the other kids called her _Demon Rin_ , and despite her protests, and everything her father and everyone had told her over the years… it was the literal truth.

“You’re not a demon, Rin.” Yukio snapped sharply, and Rin looked over at him in surprise, and ready to fire right back at him. “Our mother was human, that makes you a half-demon. And I’m just as much the son of Satan as you are his daughter. I’m just human, for whatever reason.”

“What do I do now?” She mumbled. “I drew the sword. I had to save dad, but I drew it.” Her lower lip trembled, “he told me not to. But… I had to save him.”

"I don't know."

Rin sniffled wetly. "He gave me a phone. Told me to call the number on there."

Yukio nodded, "then you should." He looked around at everyone moving around the room, "but not yet."

One of the EMS came closer to them where they sat on the floor. "Are either of you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Rin rasped, "just save my dad."

Yukio twitched and turned toward her. His eyes took in the damage to her neck, and the bruising was starting to show. "You have been hurt, though. Your neck is all bruised up."

"I'll be fine." She still felt so much guilt for what she had said to her father.

"At least let me look at it briefly, to cover our report."

Rin hesitated. "I don't want to delay treatment for my father."

The woman smiled gently and shook her head. "You won't, I'll just catch a ride back later. It'll be fine. Your father has already left, I'm just here to help out everyone else with more minor injuries."

"Okay, you can look." The woman smiled and crouched down with her medical bag.

"Thank you, and your name is…?"

"Okumura Rin."

She hummed, "thank you, Okumura-san." She pulled on a pair of exam gloves and reached her hands out palm side up. "May I?"

Rin started to nod, then grimaced as the motion caused pain to flare up. "Yes."

Her hands were gentle as she tilted and turned Rin's head to check the spread of the damage. 

"Your bruising will spread for the first day or so before damage starts to fade, you should report to a clinic if symptoms become more severe, or if it impedes your breathing."

She pulled out a small pad and began jotting down notes onto the paper. "I've written a referral to see a good chiropractor in the area who specializes in neck injuries of your caliber, it should help with mobility."

She ripped the paper off her pad and passed it over to her.

Rin read the paper quizzically, trying to estimate how much such a thing would cost.

"Thanks." 

"Of course, see you again sometime." Rin's eye twitched at that. Did she just wish her to suffer bodily harm? She smiled and waved her off anyway.

Whatever.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Yukio helped her to her feet and led her down the hall to his old room. He had already moved his stuff into the dorm at the academy. 

"I'm going to head down to the hospital to check on dad. Just stay here and rest, okay?"

Rin lifted her head, "but I wanna see him, too."

"It's better if you just rest here. I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I get back."

"You'll come back?" She looked up at him with sharp eyes, and he knew he couldn't wheedle out of it.

"Yeah, I'll come back."

She sighed contentedly and drifted to sleep. He sat there looking at her, absorbing her changed appearance. Her ears were pointed, and he had seen the flash of her fangs. The biggest change was her tail. He hadn't realized she would have a tail, but it stood to reason that she would, like one of his elementary lessons on Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals.

Demons and those of demonic descent had tails. It was a defining characteristic.

Looking at her tail, his hand itched to pet it, and run his fingers over the soft-looking fur. 

Honestly… Rin looked _cute_ and he huffed softly to himself. If she realized how adorable she looked, other boys would be sure to realize that too, and he would be in way over his head.

Her face had gone from baby-soft to slightly angular, and it was sure to change as she aged further and developed her power. She was… beautiful. In that same manner that Sir Mephisto Pheles was that toxic mixture of beautiful and terrifying. 

She had a more feminine cast, but that dangerous beauty was present. It was an otherworldly kind of beauty. He stood up and turned away, exiting the room. 

Nagatomo and Izumi were waiting down the hall and he nodded to them, "She's out for now." He whispered. 

They nodded and hurried down the hall, glad to hear she was resting.

The two priests continued with minor cleanup and resetting the wards on the grounds with the other exorcists while Yukio took a key directly to the hospital. 

"I'm here to see where EMS took Fujimoto Shiro? I'm his son, Okumura Yukio."

"Well, let's see here… " the nurse frowned thoughtfully as she peered at the screen, "Ah, yes, looks like he's still in surgery, but the prognosis is hopeful. He is expected to pull through just fine, it looks like… yes, it looks like he will be scheduled for a medically induced coma following forced possession by a higher level demonic entity."

Yukio nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes, thank you."

He sat for a while in the waiting room outside the theater two floors up, his hands clasped. Never had it felt like prayers were useless more than it did now. 

"Okumura-san?" Yukio looked up to see a kindly male nurse smiling at him gently, "You can go see him now, he's still sleeping, and won't be rousing anytime soon, but you can sit with him."

"Thank you."

So he sat with his father, as he tried to think things through. What would his father do? How would his father react in a given situation?

How could he best protect his sister?

After his thirty minutes were up, he turned and left, using a key to get back home quickly. Sighing, he dropped his shoes off on the shoe shelf and came down the hall to his bedroom. 

For a moment, he was surprised to see Rin in there but remembered that her room had been destroyed in the attack.

He changed to his pajamas and crawled into bed beside her. She sighed, and curled into him, tucking her nose against his neck. He felt the strange sensation of her tail coming around his middle as she entangled her limbs with his.

That was familiar, and he remembered all the times he woke to find he had wandered to her bed for protection from the things he saw, and the nightmares he suffered.

His eyes drifted closed, and he could pretend, for just a while longer, that everything was still the same. 

* * *

**April 9th**

  
  


She should have known things could still get worse.

Upon walking into the classroom, she locked eyes with the pink-haired boy she saw walking that one morning so many days ago, and her eyebrows shot up at the same time he froze where he sat.

_Oh shit._

The ghost of a memory from the party flashed in her mind of the same pink-haired boy. Three times seeing the same boy was not a coincidence. That meant that… her eyes drifted to the boy sitting beside him, who was turning to follow the first boy's line of sight to stare at her with open-mouthed shock.

_"You!"_ They hissed at the same time, followed by an equally intense blush.

"Oh, she's the girl, alright." The pink-haired boy crowed, wicked delight crossing his features.

The boy from the party had paled, and his expression was bleak as he looked at her. Oh yes, he would be sorry for leaving those marks on her neck!

She trembled with rage and took a step forward to give him a piece of her mind when the sounds of the briefcase slamming on the desk shook her from her stare down. 

A familiar voice cleared his throat, and Rin turned her head to see her brother standing there dressed in the complete getup as the other exorcists she'd seen so far.

_He's an Exorcist too?_

She snapped her whole body around, her neatly plaited braid swinging back to hit her opposite shoulder as she stared wide-eyed at her brother. 

Panic hit hard, her heart thundering in her chest. Oh God, if he figured it out, they'd both be doomed. She set her expression stony and she stalked forward to sit in the middle of the room.

She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the boys who were still stealing glances at her as Yukio called attendance.

"Kamiki Izumo?"

A girl sitting near the front raised her hand. "Present."

"Konekomaru Miwa?"

"Here," the young monk spoke up.

"Nemu Takara?"

To Rin's astonishment, a puppet perched on the dozing boy's hand sat up and saluted, "here!"

"Okumura Rin?"

Yukio glanced up at her expectantly. 

"Present." She narrowed her eyes at him. He knew who she was. He knew where she was. There was no need to call her by name.

"Paku Noriko?"

"I'm here," a shy girl next to Izumo timidly raised her hand.

"Shima Renzou?"

"That's me." The pink-haired boy called out clearly from where he sat. Rin could pick out his voice now from her rather blurry memory.

"Suguro Ryuuji?"

"Here." _His_ voice sent shivers down her spine, and Rin schooled her mask, refusing to turn to look at him. She _remembered_ his voice. The sound of it, how it vibrated against her chest as he-- she wasn't going there. She wasn't. Not here, not now. Preferably not ever.

Yukio eyed her sharply, pausing before calling the next name.

"Yamada?"

When it seemed the person wouldn't answer, Yukio looked up toward the back expectantly, and Rin twisted in her seat to look. A boy in a hoodie with his face covered raised his hand, and Yukio nodded with a blank expression. 

To the casual observer, it would appear that Yukio was unaffected, but Rin saw how it ruffled his feathers just a _little_ to see the impudence.

"Alright, moving on. As you can see, I appear to be no older than you, and that is the truth, I'm fifteen years old, and this will be my first year attending True Cross Academy as a regular student during the daytime. However, I obtained my Exorcist license just two years ago, and this will in fact be my first year teaching."

Rin sat, stunned. _Two_ years ago? They were thirteen!

"My name is Okumura Yukio, and while I will be your classmate during the day, in here during the Cram school classes and functions, I would prefer it if you called me 'sensei.'"

There was silence so still, one could hear a pin drop as the students looked from Rin to Yukio with wide eyes. His thin smile and his eyes were like chips of ice as he gazed around the room before he settled on Suguro. Rin understood now, by revealing their connection right off the bat in such a manner, it threw the other kids in slight uneven footing. Especially Suguro and Shima. They couldn’t dare too much in the classroom with Rin’s brother right there.

Rin had had enough.

"Yukio."

Her voice carried a growl, and she would at any other time stop to explore that she could _growl like a cat_ but right now she was _angry_ and she needed to talk to her brother.

His eyes snapped to her at the sound of his name, and he looked almost apologetic. Like he wanted to slip back into the soft-boy exterior he had shown to her all their lives, but she wasn't having it.

She stood up, her spine ramrod straight.

"We need to have words."

"We will, after class."

Rage simmered hot, and she wasn't going to be able to reel it back much longer. He had begun to shuffle through his papers as if to dismiss her and her eyes flashed warningly.

"No."

He glanced back at her and paused. _Good._

"Alright, class. If you will excuse us for a moment and wait outside the classroom until we finish our discussion, we can get on with the lesson."

She maintained eye contact with her brother as the students rose from their seats with the sounds of chairs scraping as they were pushed back. The other kids shuffled from the room, and she saw Suguro pause for a fraction to look up at her from where he stood in front of the instructor's desk. 

Something in her expression caused him to immediately move on and slip out the door with his friends, his face pale.

As the door clicked shut, Rin stormed the classroom, and Yukio reflexively took a step back. 

"What the hell was that, Yukio."

He snarled at her expression, eyes narrowed. "Was that not the boy who slept with you, Rin?"

Rin jerked back, "it doesn't matter." She hissed at him. "He took nothing I didn't give him."

"It does matter, Rin! He… He could have gotten you pregnant!" 

Rin took a deep breath and tried not to burst into flames, "it doesn't matter." She came around the desk and hugged him, hard, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It will be fine. Didn’t we take care of it before?"

He spluttered, "it's not the same."

"Damn right it's not." She cast her hand toward the door, and blue flicks of fire danced across her fingers. "He fucked me, so what. It meant nothing."

She pointed a finger at her own chest, "this is my body, it belongs to me. I decide what happens to it, and what I do with it."

His face went pale as he looked behind her, and Rin turned her head, seeing the preceptor standing there at her desk. She had forgotten he was there… as a dog.

"That boy fucked you, did he?" His eyes glittered as he stalked toward her. "How interesting." Standing on the other side of the desk, and _honestly,_ something screamed danger about him since the day they met. He stared down at her. "How long ago was this, pray tell?"

"M-Maybe a week?" Her voice was small. This was the man who held her life in his hands after all.

His acid green eyes narrowed at her, and she shuddered. Feeling something _other_ filling the room as his eyes bore down on her, and somehow the way he was standing put her on edge but she couldn't look away. She couldn't allow fear to show in her face or her body. She stood rigid in front of her brother, and somehow realized she was shielding him.

"Hmm."

The taller male turned away, moving to take his place at her desk once more.

"This complicated things, but we'll see how it turns out. Better continue the lesson, for now, Okumura-sensei, your students await."

Yukio snapped forward, moving to open the door for the students and allow them to file back into the room. 

They glanced between Rin and her brother but didn't say anything as they took their seats. Rin moved back to her place, sitting beside the innocent-looking dog perched at her desk.

He sent her a sly look as Suguro entered the room, his anxious expression obvious as he glanced up at Rin and away again before moving to his desk.

Yukio kept his feelings to himself for the rest of the class period and was only as neutral as an instructor should be the first day of classes. Rin smiled grimly at her small victory.

The afternoon passed in a blur, with the students remaining in the room as instructors of various subjects entered the room and introduced themselves, and provided an in-depth lesson about a given topic before cycling out again.

Some of the instructors, Rin noticed, glanced at Mephisto sitting with her anxiously before continuing their lesson for the day.

That evening, Mephisto passed her a small paper, giving her information on her dorms before trotting off into the darkness of the pathway.

Wandering the hallways of the silent building had her hair standing on end. Even her tail was fluffing up.

Passing one of the rooms, she froze.

There was _someone_ there. She turned to face them in the darkness, and she felt her hair stand up even further as she traced the outline of the figure sitting there in the chair.

Just who the _fuck--_ she flipped the switch, her heart rising up as her other hand crooked out into a claw, her sharp nails ready.

"Rin, just what the hell?"

_Yukio?_

"What are you doing here!" She cried, her blood pressure falling so fast, she thought she might pass out. 

"This is _my_ room, I belong here." He snapped, and Rin frowned at him.

"I mean, why are you _here_. Like, in this building."

He smiled, "I arranged for the headmaster to give us this old dorm. It's currently not in use and scheduled to be torn down next year, but while you're a student, you'll be staying here."

Rin blinked, not really expecting that answer, but she felt she should have.

“You’re dangerous, someone has to keep an eye on you so I volunteered.”

"I see." She replied, scanning his bedroom, all of the boxes she had watched him pack were here. "So this is to be my prison?"

He grinned easily at her, "That's right, and I'll be your jailor."

* * *

  
  


Suguro lay awake that night, his eyes were wide and sleep would not be coming for a long time.

Okumura Rin.

Everything Shima had ranted about for hours... was true. She was _gorgeous._ She was as beautiful and as fierce as a dragon. Her eyes felt like they could cut to the bone. _Fuck._

She was also undeniably part demon. After receiving his Mashou, and glancing back at her, it was obvious. Her ears were set differently and more sharply angled than before. The only thing he hadn’t seen was a tail. He felt almost certain she had one. People didn’t have features that strong without having a tail, too. 

The Hojo girls at the Temple back home all had tails kept tightly wound around themselves somewhere. They never let anyone touch them, but as young children, they would shyly allow the older Shima boys to see them. Bon himself hadn’t been able to see them, having not had a Mashou in his youth.

He wondered if she had known she was a demon during the party, and afterward. Something twisted in his gut at such a deception. 

“Hey, Shima…”

The other boy stirred on his bunk and hung over the edge of the top bunk to look at him, “Yeah?” His eyes were bright in the darkness. 

“Do you think she was a demon at the party?”

Shima squinted a bit and hummed softly as he considered the question. “I dunno, like, I didn’t get an extra close look at her myself.” He waggled his eyebrows at Suguro, “that was all you, but I saw her ears, they weren’t pointy at the party.” 

Shima chewed on his lip before speaking up again, “So she must have been Sealed," Suguro felt relief wash over him briefly before Shima continued, "and something bad must have happened. I’m sure you noticed the bruising on her neck.”

Suguro blinked, he actually _hadn’t_ noticed, having been so caught up in the fact that he _found_ her that he hadn’t noticed much else. It bothered him now that she had been hurt.

_My dad is probably gonna kill me later._

She had _laughed_ about it, and he wasn’t certain she had been serious. What if she had been hurt because of _him?_

“She kinda… did she scratch you during sex?”

Suguro blushed, still unable to voice everything so bluntly the way Shima did. “A little bit? It didn’t hurt, though.”

“And you couldn’t see demons after that, right? Her face didn’t change?”

Suguro shook his head in the darkness, “No.”

Shima nodded decisively, “Then her blood and powers were sealed, she probably didn’t even know she wasn’t entirely human.”

That made him feel better, strangely. She didn’t deceive him. But she had probably been deceived, and _that_ made him feel concern for her. What all she must be going through, and he’s been added to it. As minor as it was meant to be, it… complicated things with them.

“How do people do that? Sealing a half-demon or whatever. Like, why?”

Shima yawned and turned back into his bed. “Because when their blood is stronger than they can manage as little kids, it helps prevent real damage. Like giving a bunch of people a Mashou by accident due to regular toddler rage mixed in with wild demon mood swings.” Shima groaned and arranged his blankets more comfortably. “Goodnight, Bon. I’m going to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Shima.”

His thoughts started to drift to his lessons from the day, and unerringly, his thoughts turned to Rin’s brother. Damn that kid was pissed at him. The guy was furious, and… Suguro didn’t really blame him. He wondered if they were twins, they seemed close in age, even if Rin appeared shorter.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are, of course, going to get pretty hairy. 
> 
> I love to get into discussions, and welcome feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, I'm trying to explore an idea to explore about how things work in this world. If anyone has any head canon about Cradle Barriers, or Nephilim pregnancies, that would be exciting to get to talk about. Suggestions are totally cool.


	2. Here We Stand On Our Own Piles of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I skipped over Rin's meeting with Shiemi and her joining the Cram class, I figure nothing would have changed about their meeting. She's still in class and stuff, and is awesome as always. (This is tiny Shemihaza, you guys! She is a badass!) (Also-- keep in mind her grandmother was the previous Shemihaza that teamed up with Mephisto to yeet Lucifer back to Gehenna during the Long Night, the birth of Rin and Yukio). 
> 
> Shiemi's Granny's death at the beginning really makes zero sense to me, but I realize it was necessary because she would have recognized Rin in a heartbeat, and probably kill him or something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one, guys. You really have no idea how many times I scrapped the chapter and started over. Mephyland really got me, and Amaimon is a little shit. But thank goodness for Brothers Who Care, right? Don't worry, it gets dark, but it does get better.
> 
> You know, canon-typical violence and blood and gore. Amaimon, you know. He's a bit... terrible.
> 
> There's going to be a lot of weight loss in the beginning for Rin. I suspect that demons and half-demons need to eat a lot more, and more often. Public school and Cram school, and homework don't leave a lot of time for Rin to have time to eat much. 
> 
> Add in trying to grow another Nephilim baby, with an extra fast metabolism, it's going to almost suck her dry before they get it under control. But of course, Rin doesn't know that. No one really knows that except Mephisto, but is he gonna say anything? Of course not. He's Mephisto. He's a bit of an ass. He's still trying to decide if he should just kill it or something.

**April 9th**

Rin entered the classroom the next afternoon, feeling wary. She wasn’t very early, but she didn’t know what to expect from Suguro and Shima today. 

They weren’t there yet, and feeling an extra bounce in her step, she walked in and took her seat, her sword in its case settling on the table in front of her with a hard clatter. She had a little more time to gather her thoughts and try to sort out what they would possibly say to her. If they said anything at all.

She looked through her sparse notes from the previous evening, while she wasn’t good at note-taking, or being a student in general, she did try. Mephisto was… unreadable, she had had lunch with him in his office today, and she had been surprised by the foods he had arranged for her at the little side table. 

Rin caught him watching her with his lips set in a thin line. When she pressed him to see if he wanted to eat some, too, he just declined firmly and refused to come closer. Rin couldn’t wait very much longer, though. She was hungry and couldn’t hold back her growing appetite. Confused, she asked him if she’d always feel this hungry.

He simply chuckled, “young growing demons have to eat frequently, little Rin-chan. Just eat as much as you wish.”

Frowning down at her paper at the memory, she jumped as a hand came down on her desk, close to her paper. Looking up, she was startled to see Suguro standing in front of her desk. Rin inhaled sharply, and leaned away from the desk, grabbing her sword by the carrying strap.

He lifted his hands, “Woah, easy. I’m not going to make any trouble.” He pointed at the chair beside her. “Can I sit for a moment?”

Heart racing, Rin glanced at the clock. Her brother would be coming in any minute now. She wasn’t sure what trouble he’d raise if they were sitting together when he came in, but… he couldn’t do anything.

Well, it wouldn’t be a long talk. They probably had to talk at some point, being classmates, and all.

She looked away and scanned her paper. “Sure.”

“Thanks.”

He pulled the chair out and sat down with a huff beside her. His scent washed over her, unmuddied by alcohol, and Rin couldn’t stop her face from turning toward him just a bit to take in his smell. The scent of his detergent came through, and the smell of his body wash, and if she was careful, she could just barely get the scent of something that was just... _him._

She exhaled softly, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He was watching her profile softly with a neutral expression. “What happened to your neck?” 

She froze and kept her gaze locked carefully on the paper.

“Did your dad do that because of _me?”_

She glanced at his fingers fidgeting on the table and looked up at his face. Her eyes looked anxious as he studied her expression. “No, it wasn't that. It was an accident, he wasn’t feeling _himself._ ”

“What happened?” He caught the slight emphasis and hesitated. “Did your dad get possessed?”

Rin looked down again, having no real answer to give him. She glanced around the room and spotted Izumo Kamiki frowning at her. She gave the girl an anxious smile and looked away again. “We were attacked a few days after the…” She glanced up at him, “party. He… was attacked, and was badly hurt.” 

Tears were welling up again, remembering the _things_ she saw that night. The blood that trickled down from her father's mouth and eyes and when she had been cast into the Gehenna Gate, her face had been submerged for a moment, and she had _seen_ things no one should have been forced to witness. She scrubbed the tears away angrily.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He backpedaled, trying to figure out how to save the conversation. “Whatever it is, it wasn’t your fault. Is your dad okay?”

He brought one hand up awkwardly as if he might settle it on her shoulder, but the familiarity felt too much and he refrained. 

She laughed harshly, “Thanks, he’s in a coma right now because of me, but at least he’s not dead, and he will wake up.”

“Is that how the Seal was broken?”

She shook her head, looking away. “No, I did, I broke the Seal. So I could save him.”

He leaned away from her, his eyes wide. Rin suddenly realized what he said, and turned wide eyes on him. “You know?” She breathed, “about me being a… half-demon?”

“Yeah… I could tell after I got the Mashou. Do you know anything about your demon parent? Did you inherit anything of theirs?” It sounded more like he wanted to ask _what_ she was.

She just shrugged, looking away from him. “I don’t know, I’m just a half-demon. My dad said I look like my mother.”

"So you are _half-demon_? Not just something like your great-great-grandfather is a demon. Right?"

Rin looked up at him, her slightly vertical pupils were narrow, and her ears pointed backward with anxiety. "Yeah. My… sire was trying to kidnap me away from my dad, but we fought him off."

He inhaled sharply, his eyes widened. He looked as if he would have said more, but they were blessedly interrupted.

Yukio walked in at that moment, and his gaze turned chilly as he spotted Suguro sitting with her at her desk, he clenched his jaw as he settled his briefcase a little more firmly on the desk than needed. 

“Alright everyone, return to your seats, and I’ll take attendance.”

Suguro got up and returned to his seat with the other two boys, and Rin felt strange being alone at the desk. She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began trying to take notes as her brother began his lesson.

* * *

  
  


Rin woke up, covered in sweat. Her heart raced as she took in her room in the abandoned dorm. Everything was still the same. It wasn’t crawling with unnamed horrors, blood wasn’t trickling down the walls. She was safe, but it wasn’t enough. With a startled scream, she lurched from her bed and left the room. She yanked Yukio’s door open and slammed it shut behind her, and climbed into his bed.

He groaned as she got comfortable, climbing under the blankets and wrapping an arm around him. “Rin, wha-what happened?” 

“I don’t want to be alone right now.”

He sighed and wrapped an arm over her, allowing her to settle herself tucked against his side. He started to doze off again, but Rin’s trembling hadn’t stopped. He thought at first she was just cold, but she was drenched with sweat.

“Rin?”

A soft keening met his ears, and he twisted in the bed to hold her more tightly. Mystified, he just held onto her, running his hand down her back. Her tail wormed around his middle, and he tried his best to avoid touching it. “I saw it that night.”

He waited for her to elaborate, and as the minutes passed he felt himself drifting off again, his hand stilled on her back as he breathed in slowly. 

“Gehenna.”

His eyes snapped open, and he held onto her tighter. “Oh.”

Yukio didn’t want to imagine what she must have seen. He’d seen various demons in all their horrific glory here in Assiah when they possessed things and animals and even people, and that was terrifying enough having them in this world. But they were mere minor aspects of how they appeared in Gehenna. 

It was not something they were supposed to ever be forced to witness.

Yukio wouldn't find it uncommon at all to find Rin in his bed in the early morning hours. As regular classes started, it was easier for her to just stay in his room, even if she did take the opposite bed on the other side. She still ended up in his bed now and then. 

Yukio learned he could touch her tail when she was upset, and it was a faster way to help her drift back to sleep when she crawled into his bed after another nightmare. It got to the point she would crawl in, and immediately her tail would wiggle into his hands before he fully woke up.

It was as soft as it looked.

It was a strange reversal, when they were smaller and he was plagued by the things he saw, he sought her out for comfort. Now, it gave him great satisfaction that he could return the favor, and comfort her after the things she had witnessed. Besides, it was even easier to keep an eye on her if she was in his bed. 

He felt the changes after the first three weeks of school starting, his arm cradling her close to him began to feel the definition of her ribs, and he knew something was wrong.

Was she not eating enough? She ate everything she was given from the little stove demon in the kitchen. Mephisto would often "donate" food supplies, oddly enough. So it wasn't that. She had plenty. Along with the food supplies he bought with their allowance.

When he voiced his concerns to Mephisto, he merely waved his hand dismissively, "growing demons need to eat."

He tried bringing it up with Rin, but she just shrugged, "I'm doing everything I can, I'm just getting hungry more often." She was wearing a hoodie, trying to hide how thin she was growing. Even to her regular classes. 

He was getting complaints from the other teachers because Mephisto was letting her get away with the dress code violation of not wearing the specified button-down shirt, skirt, and blazer. Exactly what they expected him to do if even the headmaster didn’t care was beyond him.

Yukio sighed and continued to grade papers and tutor Rin on her assignments in the evenings.

It helped when Kuro came to stay in the dorms with them instead of guarding Shiro as he slept. Rin slept in her bed more often but still crawled into his when the nightmares were especially vivid.

* * *

**May 1st**

She couldn’t find the energy to stay awake in class lately, for the last week or so even in her more interesting classes, she just couldn’t keep her eyes open. It was causing a lot of frustration for Suguro, but she didn’t know why he was so ticked off by it.

Rin may not do well on exams, she might not do well on homework or studying. Even as much as she tried these days. But by far and beyond, she would always outmatch anyone with her speed, her strength, and her ferocity. 

So jogging around the Leaper arena was a cakewalk for her, and she relished the opportunity to rub Suguro’s face in her dust. She heard his footsteps quicken behind her, and grinned. So he thought he would pass her, huh? 

His shoe connected with her lower spine, and she yelped in surprise and pain as she rolled to the ground directly into the path of the Leaper. Turning her head, she saw the Leaper open his jaws to snatch her before a lever was yanked, and the Leaper was dragged back.

Her back felt like it was on fire, and she turned on Suguro with eyes alight in fury as she struggled to get to her feet. “What the hell was that for, you absolute mule?”

He leaned over, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath, “There was no way I’d lose to someone like you.”

She inhaled sharply, her fist clenched as she advanced. “Just what the hell does that mean?”

“You don’t belong here, so just get lost, you're not serious about becoming an Exorcist if you're just slacking off and falling asleep in class.”

“How _dare_ you, my education is not worth less than yours,” She growled, “and my drive to become an exorcist is just as strong as yours. So back the hell off.” In about three more seconds, she’d be vomiting blue fire. 

“Quit it, you two!” Tsubaki-sensei came between them, pushing Suguro back from her. “Suguro-san, a word with you please.”

Giving her one last glare, he turned away and followed the instructor off to the side for a more private conversation. 

Rin fought to get herself under control, her eyes and fists clenched tightly as she worked to breathe deeply. _I can’t flame up. I can’t do that._

Shima sidled up to her, Konekomaru just a step behind. “Are you alright, Okumura-san?” Konekomaru asked, his eyes gentle. 

“I think so,” She sighed, “It just really hurt.”

“I need to apologize for Bon, his behavior was terrible. There is no excuse for his actions just now, he just gets unbearably competitive.” Shima explained, his eyes apologetic. “So when he sees someone who’s just not working as hard as he thinks they should, he just gets offended.”

“He knows exactly jack-shit about what I’m going through, and he’s got no right to act that way,” Rin replied stiffly. Her back _hurt._ She brought her hand up to touch her spine where most of the pain was located and grimaced. 

Shima threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. His eyes widened as his fingers felt how her shoulder bones stuck out, his arm could feel her shoulder blades, and he froze. Under her hoodie… She was damn skinny. He looked at her face closely and realized she _was_ thinner just since school started. “Rin-chan, are you alright?” 

Rin pulled away from him, her face was very still. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Nodding to himself, he decided his explanation of Suguro’s ambition could wait. This was something else and probably a lot more important.

With a frustrated huff, the pink-haired boy pulled her away from the others and turned to face her. Shima studied her eyes, “No you’re not. But okay, I understand you wouldn’t want to tell us. I think you need to tell someone whatever is going on, though. For your own sake.”

Rin stared at him, why did he care? Hesitating, Shima spoke again. “Is it anorexia? Do you feel like not eating much or anything?”

She shook her head, “No, I like food. I love making it and eating it, too.”

“So… Bulimia? Are you throwing it up afterward?”

Rin stared up at him, she hardly knew what the words meant, but his little explanations helped her gather the meaning anyways. She shook her head. “No, I’m not doing that, either.”

“Are you not getting enough to eat, then?” Now his expression of concern was a lot more intense.

Rin huffed in frustration this time, stomping one foot, and looking away from his piercing amber eyes. “Dude, I don’t know, I’m eating well, I think I’m eating enough. I just can’t keep up with everything going on.”

Shima nodded, “Alright, I still think you need to talk to someone about it, though. This could get really serious fast. Half-demons need to eat a lot more, and more often.”

She simply blinked at him, “I’m doing what I can.”

“You know, it’s okay to ask a grownup about things you can’t manage on your own. That’s what they’re for.”

Rin had to stop her face from crumpling. it sounded just like something her dad would say, and she missed him intensely. “Thanks.”

* * *

  
  


Sitting up on the ledge after Tsubaki-sensei made some half-assed excuse and ditched them, Rin huffed with boredom. She stared out at the Leapers in the arena with half-lidded eyes, her back still hurt, giving an odd twinge now and then. It might be a good time for a nap. Her eyes started to drift closed again, and the relief of sleep was coming quickly.

Except that Izumo and Suguro seemed to be having some kind of argument over there and then Suguro decided to pull her into it. “Hey, Okumura!”

Rin opened her eyes and looked over at him quizzically. What did he want now? “If you’re actually serious about becoming an Exorcist, I dare you to walk up to that Leaper and say it out loud.”

Shima straightened up, “Dude, no! Cut it out.”

She nodded her head as if in agreement and smiled. “I see what you’re getting at, but no.”

“What, too chicken?” He goaded, and Rin frowned at him. She wasn’t cowardly at all. But...he knew nothing. “Fine, I’ll go in there and do it myself.” He declared.

Shima squawked in outrage, trying to convince his friend to quit that idea before it got worse. “Bon, this is a really bad idea. Just stay up here, man.”

“Suguro, don’t! It’s too dangerous!” Rin called out. “It’s a stupid idea, you’ll get yourself killed for nothing!”

He ignored them, maneuvering to slide down the ladder.

Rin got to her feet, feeling anxious for the stupid cock-comb boy. She paced for a few moments watching him slide down the ladder and start walking over to the Leaper. Feeling tense, she jumped down, feeling the sense of wrongness in the air. She saw the Leaper’s muscles tense up and coil to spring at him, and she sprinted toward the stupid stupid boy. 

She saw the Leaper readying to strike, and she urged her body to move even faster. “Watch out, stupid!”

Rin managed to step into the Leaper’s path just in time, shoving the idiot boy back with one hand as the Leaper crunched down onto her instead. Pain lanced through her and she gasped. 

She turned her head to stare up into the Leaper’s eye, “Let go of me.” It hesitated as it’s eye focused on her properly. “I said let go!”

It released her, it’s tongue lifted and shoving her gently out of its mouth. She stumbled backward, and larger arms caught hold of her. Dazed, she could only slump a little in Suguro’s grasp as he dragged her back and far away from the Leaper’s range. 

“What were you thinking, you absolute idiot?” She hissed up at him, her eyes pained.

“Me? What about you?” His hands shook as he lowered her to the floor. “You’re so fucking _thin_ it could have just eaten you, why did you jump in front of me like that?” Sitting on the dirt with her in his arms, he let go with one hand to run his fingers through his hair. “What the hell is wrong with you? You weren’t this skinny before, what’s wrong?” 

He kept having little moments where his memory gave him just little snatches of their night together, and sometimes it kept him awake when he would have much rather slept, remembering the feeling of her arms around him. The feeling of her lips on his skin. How long had it been since that night? A month? It had just been a month.

“I have no idea.” At his expression, she shook her head. “I really don’t. I’m too tired for this shit.” She closed her eyes, wanting to escape the pain with a few minutes of sleep. Not even thinking about why it was so easy to fall asleep with Suguro holding onto her.

The sound of quick steps near the ladder and someone sliding down had Rin opening her eyes to look up at her brother coming down into the arena with a murderous expression. “Yuki-chan…” 

“Get the hell away from her, I saw your little stunt out there.” He was fairly shaking with rage.

“Okumura-sensei, I’m sorry.”

“Just get away from her.” He snarled back.

Her brother reached down and lifted her off of Suguro’s lap, picking her up effortlessly into his arms. Rin fitfully grasped his Exorcist’s coat-lapels trying to balance in his arms as he straightened. “Yuki-chan! It’s alright, I’m fine!” 

Suguro got to his feet, his face pale as he looked down at her cradled in Yukio’s arms. Stepping back, he turned away and climbed up the ladder. Shima was heard berating him up the ladder. _“Dude, she got hurt saving your ass.”_

“You’re not fine, you’re bleeding and you can barely keep your eyes open.”

Leaning her against the slanted wall, Yukio lifted her shirt to check the damage. His hands carefully palpating around the crescent puncture marks to check her organs. “How are you feeling, Rin?”

"I'm feeling kinda… dizzy. But I'm okay."

The blood was still welling up from the punctures, and it didn’t seem interested in clotting just yet. He reached into a pocket, pulling out a roll of linen bandaging, wrapping the punctures tightly. “The damage doesn’t seem too bad, Rin. Do you feel like climbing the ladder for me?”

She nodded, still feeling dazed but didn’t want to just sleep on the hard dirt floor down here. He helped her to her feet, pulled one arm over his shoulder to take some of her weight off, and keep her up. Her legs shaking, they stepped the few feet to the ladder, and all too soon Rin was climbing up. Yukio braced her within a cage of his arms as she climbed the ladder slowly, one rung at a time. 

Honestly, it was unfair he was the bigger twin. How did that work? How come he grew so much more than she did? She focused on her progress up the ladder and got to the top. She hesitated there, trying to figure out how to get over the smooth lip. A large hand thrust out to her and she looked up at Suguro crouched there, an anxious expression on his face. 

She blinked once and reached out to take his hand, and he lifted her easily up to the ledge where the other students waited, watching her cautiously. Yukio was up immediately afterward, an arm coming around her waist to steady her as she began to wobble. “Class dismissed. Return to your dorms. Suguro, I would like to have a word with you.”

Rin looked up at her brother sharply, her eyes narrowing. “Yukio-sensei, don’t--”

“Go, Rin.” He snapped, his eyes narrowed to slits as he stared down Suguro. “We are having a meeting with Mephisto after this, just wait outside the doors.”

Rin closed her mouth, knowing further interjections were useless right now. Exhausted, and barely able to stand upright, she walked slowly and stiffly to the door. Shima caught her elbow and helped to guide her down the hall a little ways. Konekomaru brought up the rear and helped her to lean against the wall and sit down. Shima sat with her on the floor, leaning back with a sigh. 

“I’m thankful you saved him, I really am. But right now, as much as I love Bon… he’s being a bit more of a jerk than I like right now.” Shima began, and Rin looked over at him. “You see, he’s got this ambition, you know? This drive to become the most powerful exorcist he can, so he can defeat Satan. His Temple was hit badly during the Blue Night, we all suffered casualties, all three of us lost family to it.”

“What happened on the Blue Night?” She kind of felt a glimmer of a memory of this. It sounded familiar, she just didn't know where it came from.

His face sobered, and he looked at her. “You don't know? That’s rare…” 

Konekomaru spoke up in answer to her question. “Satan came to Assiah, and tried to possess many clergymen and exorcists, and monks all around the world. He killed a lot of people, and a lot of people are angry about that. They want to make him pay in whatever way possible. Bon, in particular, wants to defeat Satan, and destroy all things related to Satan.”

Rin felt like she was going to be sick. The color drained from her face, and she leaned back against the wall, trying to breathe slowly through her nose. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” She whispered, all she could think was, _I slept with him… probably the most dangerous person to my existence and I slept with him. God, I’m such an idiot._

Her face was pale as they continued talking. If he ever found out, she would certainly be on his hit list.

The door down the hall banged open as she turned her head to see Suguro storm out, his face dark with anger. She watched him pass with wide eyes, he spared her a glance before moving on. Shima and Konekomaru stood up and hurried to catch up with him, calling out a farewell as they left.

* * *

  
  


Yukio glared at Suguro, his arms folded over his chest. “This behavior has got to stop, Suguro. Your actions almost resulted in your death and could have easily resulted in the death of my sister.”

“Yes sir.”

“I know she’s different from you, and it’s hard to tolerate her seeming unproductive. Please understand there’s a lot more going on you’re not aware of, and she’s working hard.”

Suguro looked down, anger in his eyes. Yukio clenched his jaw. “Yes sir.”

Yukio sighed and turned away. “Dismissed.”

Suguro left quickly, storming out the door. 

* * *

  
  


Rin and Yukio arrived at Mephisto's office and waited to be let in, Belial offered them refreshments as they waited in the parlor, Rin had a plate of a grilled pastrami Reuben placed before her, and she lit up in excitement getting to try the strange foreign dish with a side of hot herbal tea. Yukio accepted a warm croissant stuffed with ham and cheese. They didn’t have to wait long, however. 

“What can I do for you both?”

Yukio sighed and lifted his head, looking straight at Mephisto, “She’s been losing too much weight, far too dangerously fast to be normal.” Rin straightened in her seat, feeling ready to object that she was fine. But the truth of the situation stilled her tongue, and she squirmed self-consciously. “She needs help, she’s not getting enough with regular meals, and there aren’t enough breaks between classes for her to be able to eat anything.”

Mephisto hummed, “You wish for added financial assistance, then?” 

“She needs more food, and needs to be able to eat as often as needed during the day between classes.”

Mephisto nodded thoughtfully, “That would help a great deal, yes. Growing demons are a lot of work, right Rin-chan?”

She blinked at him. “I guess.”

“Give me your sword, and lay down over here on this couch.” He shook his hand impatiently, and Rin handed it over after a moment’s hesitation and limped over to the couch as he directed, laying down gingerly as her wounds protested her movements.

Grasping it with an ease born of experience, he drew out the blade. Rin was engulfed in the flames momentarily as they licked over her injuries and sore muscles and knitted them back together far more quickly than usual. She sighed with relief, looking over at Mephisto with surprise.

“How did you do that?”

“If you hold a demon’s heart, you can make it do your bidding.” He held the sword up. “This sword contains your Demon Heart, Rin-chan. Don’t let anyone else wield it, or you might find your flames reacting differently if your will isn’t strong enough. With enough practice, you can direct your flames to do a variety of tasks.”

Rin was astounded, having had no idea that her flames could do anything other than burn… it was fire, after all. Mephisto stepped closer to her and eyed her carefully. He reached his hand out, touching the deepest of the punctures. Rin felt an odd tugging, and the punctures sealed over. His finger ran in a line over the rest of them, his gaze slightly vacant as he focused.

After a moment, he blinked down at her and smiled. His hand still over her abdomen. Rin glanced down at his hand quizzically, and he drew away quickly as if just remembering it was there.

“Everything seems to be fine now. Your flames should help repair some of the damage from today, but your dear brother has a very important point.” He sheathed the sword and stalked toward her. Mephisto handed the sword back, smiling grimly. “Guard this well, Rin-chan.”

“Yes sir.”

“I will, of course, make allowances for you to be able to eat between all of your classes, and I shall add more meat varieties until we find one that suits you.” He smiled down at her, his green eyes gleaming.

Rin sat up, feeling alert enough to move, and mildly refreshed. The punctures didn’t _hurt_ anymore. But she felt like she was _starving._

“Thank you, headmaster.” She spoke up, and Yukio brought his arm around her waist as he began to guide her to the door. He shot a bewildered look over his shoulder at the Headmaster, just _what_ was that?

Upon getting back to the dorms, Yukio steered her into the kitchen where Ukobach was already waiting with fresh supplies from Mephisto, most of the items being various types of meat and dark leafy greens, with a fresh bag of rice. 

There were also freshly steamed meat buns, and Rin ate the entire tray. Her tail looked more lively than it had been in ages. Her eyes were looking brighter than they had been all week. Yukio eyed her carefully as she ate, but she relished every bite. 

Mephisto's strange words and concern, the way he acted. It put him on edge, and he desperately hoped it was just coincidence. 

The rest of the week, Rin began to recover more of her vitality. Her energy was beginning to return, but only just. Having permission to eat between classes, and having small meals ready for her and ready to go in the fridge helped more than Yukio could have dared hope.

Most of the time, the little snacks were delivered by a familiar of Mephisto, other times it was carried in by Mephisto himself as a dog. Especially with Rin being his ward, it seemed like favoritism, although it was medically necessary. Her ribs began to fill in just a little by the end of the second week, just in time for the Exwire Exam Bootcamp. 

* * *

**May 18th**

Yukio had his plans set perfectly with the Bootcamp for his students, except Mephisto had a hidden agenda, and Yukio was pissed.

He felt such relief that Rin was in his bed that night. Safely tucked in his arms as he heard the tearing and slicing, and muffled curses. 

Yukio jumped from the bed, startling Rin in her sleepy haze he told her to stay put, and gave chase, cornering Neuhaus on the roof of the building.

Rin showed up soon after, of course, and called the man out on his antics for being so reckless as to hurt the innocent to antagonize her. When he attacked again, Yukio was ready and destroyed the summoning circles on the ground with a few well-placed shots with his guns.

He felt his heart skitter and wrench oddly when he heard Rin's pained grunt, and looked to see a sword point sticking out of her back, and Rin on her knees. She stared up at the man dispassionately, not betraying any further pain on her face as his colleague pushed the blade in deeper.

She still didn't retaliate. What was she doing? He could _kill_ her.

"Leave others out of this. You want to hurt me, then hurt me. But it won't bring your family back." She gritted out through clenched teeth. “Stop hurting innocent people!”

Neuhaus stared down at her with his one eye, and Yukio raised his gun. Determined to end the man if he didn't stop now. A harsh chuckle filled the air, and Yukio's finger wanted to _flex_. _Why_ did he care? He had to keep her safe.

Planting one foot in her chest, Neuhaus yanked the blade free from her body and Rin fell on her back on the gravelly rooftop with a grunt.

"Interesting." 

He turned and left, limping down the stairs and out of sight.

"Rin!"

Yukio rushed to her side checking the damage. The sword had gone through her lower breastbone on the right side and exited out cutting through her liver and nicking her lung.

Rin coughed up blood and spat it on the ground next to her head.

Shiemi rushed through the door at that moment, her eyes wide and fearful. "Rin-chan! Is she hurt?" She rushed forward and turned her beautiful green eyes on Yukio, and he smiled at her worriedly. 

"Well, it's not good, but thankfully she'll be alright soon."

Shiemi nodded, her eyes sad. She knew Rin wasn't quite human, she just didn't know the percentage. "Well, let me wash the injuries, Nee-chan can help."

"Thank you, Shiemi-chan. Rin, can we get you downstairs?"

"Yeah… sure." She froze after a moment, "but what about the others? I don't… Want them to see."

Rin felt light-headed after all the activity, and movements she had to make on a quickly depleting blood supply.

"They're probably still asleep, Rin."

Rin nodded, her eyes sliding closed. "Right."

"Hey, just stay awake, Rin! Don't go to sleep, yet." Yukio yelled, patting Rin's face firmly. Rin roused a little, forcing her eyes open.

He lifted her into his arms, and carried her down the stairs, at the third-floor landing he heard agitated whispering.

"I told you, I heard heavy footsteps, and before that, I heard the sounds of swords clashing. There was a fight!" Yukio looked over at Shiemi as they heard Shima speak on the other side of the door.

"I'm certain Okumura sensei would have told us something was going on. Let's just go to bed." That was Suguro. Damn it, just about the last person he needed or wanted. Yukio could feel her blood slowly trickling over his arm and running down to his elbow.

The footsteps were coming closer and Yukio thought quickly. He tried to maneuver behind the door just as it opened, and Suguro stopped short at the sight of Rin laying in his arms. Her side was covered in blood. Rin opened her eyes, having briefly slipped unconscious.

"Rin-chan!" He gasped, and Shima stiffened and turned to look. His eyes going wide as he saw all the blood.

"Is she… why is she bleeding?" 

"Oh shit," Rin muttered, turning her face away. "I didn't want them to see…"

"You're bleeding out, and you're more worried about us seeing it?" Suguro spoke up, his face paling as he saw the blood running down Yukio's arm.

"Just get out of the way." Yukio hissed. "She's going to be fine, but she needs privacy and help."

They stepped aside hurriedly and held the door open for them, Bon taking a heaving breath as he registered that Rin was badly hurt, her face was pale and her body was trembling with shock. 

Yukio and Shiemi stepped around them and hurried down the hall to his bedroom, getting Rin inside safely, and settling her on her bed. Kuro meowed loudly and with Rin barely conscious Yukio had no idea what the cat was asking. He grabbed up a spare white shirt, and pressed it to the wound, bunching the fabric under her back as well.

"It's going to be okay, Rin got stabbed, but she's going to be fine."

"Yeah, I'm doing great," Rin mumbled, her words slurring.

Yukio hesitated, hearing the strain in her voice. Shiemi quickly helped prepare fresh ingredients for the cleaning, and a compound to use for quicker regeneration. Her baby green man exploding a bouquet of different herbs they'd need for everything.

It was a remarkable little familiar, and Yukio was grateful. Pulling Rin's shirt up just enough to expose the injury, he could see that she'd need stitches but the bleeding wasn’t slowing much, her healing seemed slow for a half-demon, where was that rapid regeneration they were known for? This wasn’t right… something was going on. 

“I think I’m going to take her to the ER instead,” Yukio whispered. “This isn’t right. Just keep pressure on the wound here, please.”

Shiemi looked over at him, a relieved expression in her eyes. “Okay, that’s probably best.” Rin had fallen asleep again, and seeing the extent of the injury in a better light, Yukio decided it would be best to get her to the hospital sooner rather than later. 

He turned away from them, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his wallet. 

"Oh my goodness." Shiemi's soft voice broke into his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at her. Her expression of shock had him frowning, and he looked at Rin's injury again.

"What's wrong?"

Shiemi turned her head and looked at him, her eyes wide, could he not see it? Could he not see that... She turned her kind eyes back on Rin and reached up, her hand brushing the ribs sticking up slightly and said simply, "She's too thin." 

"Yeah, it was getting bad for a while but she’s getting better. She's eating well, and she's getting better, we’ve been finding ways to add meals and snacks during school. Mephisto said that she just needs to eat."

Shiemi nodded, "demons do need to eat more a lot more often, especially when they're young. Rin is only fifteen, and still has a lot more growing to do." She paused, "does she eat enough meat? I think she might be part of a type of demon that would do better with enough meat in her diet. Some need a more garden-variety, and although I don't know who her parents are, her tail reminds me of a cat, like a lion or even a dragon type."

Yukio berated himself for not realizing the significance of her food interests. She always loved meat, especially growing up. Mephisto was doing his part to help, although he wasn't sure what caused him to have a change of heart regarding his level of assistance with their food needs.

"I think you might be right, Shiemi. We have been adding more meat to her diet, and I think it’s helping." 

He scooped her up into his arms once again, and Rin groaned in her sleep as she turned her face to press against his neck. “Could you help me get the doors?”

Shiemi nodded eagerly, “Sure, Yuki-chan!” She darted ahead and opened the bedroom door to reveal Suguro and Shima still waiting in the hallway. “Oh! You’re still here!”

“Is she alright?”

Yukio glanced at them before looking back at Rin’s pale face. “I’m taking her into the emergency room.”

“We’ll go with you!” Suguro shouted, his eyes wide. 

Yukio turned away from them to walk down the stairs. “That is unnecessary, I’m leaving now.” Shiemi turned to follow him, darting around him at the last landing to open the front door. On the third floor, they could hear the boys rushing about to get dressed. As Shiemi closed the door behind them, Yukio turned around and pulled out his keys. 

Inserting a shining silver key into the lock, he turned it and the door clicked open revealing a bright hallway, near the Nurse’s station close to the emergency department. He hefted Rin in his arms once more and looked back at Shiemi.

"It's alright, now. I can take it from here. You go on ahead back to your bed and get some rest, okay? I’ll update everyone in the morning."

The poor girl yawned and nodded her head as she peered at the bright hallway, feeling anxious. "Alright, Yuki-chan. Please keep her safe." 

He nodded at her and walked through the door. It clicked shut behind himself, and he walked straight to the woman at the desk. “I need to get her into emergency surgery. She was impaled with a sword by an assailant.”

The woman glanced up and blanched at the sight of blood. “Oh goodness. Right this way, sir.” She picked up a clipboard. “What’s her name?”

“Okumura Rin. I’m her brother, Middle-First Class Okumura Yukio.”

The woman nodded, “put her here, and we’ll get her to triage. Is she part-demon?” Yukio hesitated before nodding. “Then she should heal up fine.” He settled her onto the gurney and began pushing it in the direction of the triage department.

“But she’s not, that's why I brought her in.” Yukio insisted. The woman glanced down at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Any chance she could be pregnant?”

Yukio shook his head, “No, that’s not possible.” A flicker of doubt rubbed at the back of his thoughts. The woman shrugged as she passed over the clipboard. 

“Just fill this all out to the best of your ability, and we’ll see what we can do to get her patched up. We’ll probably keep her overnight.”

They wheeled her into a portion of the triage room curtained off from the rest and Yukio worked to fill out her information as quickly as possible. Bringing it to the desk at the station, a woman who appeared in her twenties was sitting behind the half-wall charting through a file on the computer. 

She glanced up at him questioningly, and he lifted the clipboard as an explanation. Looking it over, her eyes bugged out. “Sir Mephisto Pheles is her guardian?” She turned and grabbed the phone, dialing a number frantically. “Hey this is the True Cross Hospital, we have a situation here with an Okumura Rin. Your ward, correct? We’re going to need you down here.”

She hung up soon after that, then turned and pressed the intercom. “Attention Dr. Whales, attention Dr. Whales. You’re needed on triage. Dr. Whales, you’re needed on triage.”

Her announcement caught the attention of another pair of nurses, and they came over to the desk. She passed over the clipboard and directed them toward Rin’s gurney and they came forward to assess the situation for themselves. “Mephisto’s ward is hurt?” One of them spoke up, and Yukio nodded cautiously from where he was standing applying pressure to the injury. 

“Alright, we’ll get started.”

“No holy water,” Yukio spoke up. His gaze moving from one to the other anxiously. 

They both shook their heads, “no holy water.” They looked her over, and the blond woman sighed, turning to her darker-haired partner. “She’s so beautiful, the bright ones never last.” She pushed her hair behind one sharply pointed ear. “Don’t worry, Okumura-san, we’ll take care of her.”

Mephisto arrived soon afterward wearing a tee-shirt and cargo shorts, like some random dad-dude trying to look cool, and Yukio wished he could have pretended he didn’t know the demon. They had wheeled Rin off to the surgery theater just before and directed him to sit in their waiting room, and Mephisto strode in with a faintly bored expression. He spoke quietly with the woman at the desk, and she nodded her head. 

“Well, Rin-chan seems to get herself into the most wild pickles!” Mephisto laughed, and Yukio just glared up at him. 

“Neuhaus said he was operating on your orders.”

“I didn’t sanction _this_ , Okumura-kun. The last thing I would desire is such damage to her body. I need her whole. This crossed the line, and he won’t be returning to teach here.”

* * *

**June 10th**

“Alright, everyone will move in pairs, no one travels the park alone. The ghost is reported to take on the appearance of a small child, his mannerisms are reported to be mischievous and he tends to target girls.” Yukio declared, his eyes settling on his sister. 

It was incredible, seeing the change it made allowing her to eat between classes with meat at every meal. She appeared as strong as ever now, her body regaining the mass she had lost her first month at school. Now midway through her third month of the school term, she was back to being a minor powerhouse of energy and strength and endurance like she had been during much of her youth. 

Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were full. She was back to wearing tee-shirts and shorts, skirts if the mood fancied her. But her tail proved to be a minor complication to wearing the shorter outfits as it lessened her ability to hide the wild appendage.

Suguro and Shima kept glancing at her during classes, first with concern since her near collapse following the Leaper incident, then with awe as her body changed and she recovered from her brush with death after the Bootcamp.

Yukio privately seethed over their fixation on his sister, though both of the boys did seem to be decent enough, despite Suguro being an ass during the first few weeks of classes, he straightened his crap out, and even apologized to Rin for his behavior, though Yukio privately suspected that Shima had a hand in it.

Right now, he leaned more towards allowing Shima to be closer to her because he seemed to be genuinely concerned, and despite his slightly perverted mannerisms, with Rin and the others in class he was borderline well-behaved. He also had not placed Rin’s life in any danger, and only spoke up in concern for her wellbeing when he noticed issues. 

After the Leaper incident, Suguro backed off on his aggressive tendencies, as he realized Rin was indeed suffering from some kind of malady that was not hers to control. Primarily being that she was severely malnourished, despite seemingly eating well. Suguro, again and again, reached out and helped Rin with things in class, answering her questions during times when the students were free to congress and work on the classwork together. 

Rin thawed out to him somewhat, but still kept a slight distance, and despite herself, Yukio could tell she was drawn to him. Her elbow would brush his arm as they sat together at the desk, she found ways to incorporate small innocuous touches without being… outwardly clingy. Despite knowing that she held onto Yukio like an octopus at night. 

Which was why he felt only a small twinge as he assigned Rin and Suguro together for this mission, and Shima was paired with Takara. Izumo paired with Yamada, and Konekomaru was paired with Shiemi, Yukio himself would be walking the main pathways with Tsubaki-sensei, who was usually in charge of Cram School PE. 

* * *

  
  


Rin walked beside Suguro down the pathway, her eyes scanning the booths and stands skeptically. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in ghosts, she just didn’t think it would come out for her. She noticed that smaller and weaker demons didn’t prefer her company; they were skittish around her despite meaning them no harm. Ukobach was an exception, because they had similar interests, and loved making good food together. 

Her eyes caught movement, and she paused. Yes, the brown flash had been there. Like the edge of a jacket. She walked in that direction, tilting her head. “Suguro, this way. I thought I saw something.”

He grunted, following behind her. When they arrived at the spot she had seen the odd movement, she scanned the area carefully. She huffed, not spotting anything now. “I know I saw something here.”

“You probably did. Maybe there are two ghosts?” Suguro offered, he knew her eyes were able to perceive a lot, and knew she wasn’t one to make things up. Rin hummed. Her tail flicking behind her with agitation. When it was just the two of them, or just herself and Yukio, or Shiemi, she allowed her tail out of its hiding place. He already knew she was a half-demon. Half-demons had tails. 

Their phones went off, and they both checked the message. Suguro chuckled. “It was spotted by Shiemi no less. Small boy ghost.”

Rin scanned the area one last time, “Oh well, let’s head that way then.” She shrugged, and Suguro stepped ahead to lead the way, continuing to scan the stands and shops as they went.

Rin saw another flash of brown a little ways off.

“Suguro-kun, I saw it again!”

He had already disappeared around the corner, and Rin huffed with irritation and determined to figure it out, she silently trotted after it. Another open area, with nothing in sight even marginally similar to what she had spotted. A light tug and her sword was ripped from her shoulder, she stumbled, turning in place to see a strange young man crouched on a rather ostentatious statue of Mephisto, wearing a roughed-up brown jacket that looked _centuries_ old.

His hair was the strangest shade of green, with an odd tuft of hair standing straight up in the back. His flat golden eyes bore into hers like a tiger eyed his prey. Apathetic and cruel. “Hey! Give that back!” She yelled, her hand reaching for the sword in his hands. 

He ignored her, drawing the sword from its protective red case and grasping the hilt with a sharply clawed hand. “Big brother said I could meet you, but looking at you now, I don’t see what has father and brother so obsessed with you.”

“Who are you?”

He looked down at her and blinked. Dropping down to the ground in front of her, and standing far too close for comfort, he straightened, staring down at her from his greater height. 

“I’m your older brother Amaimon, Demon King of Earth.”

The hairs on her neck down to the tip of her tail stood up on end in her sudden fear, there was something about his proximity that was making her gut scream out _danger_. “Oh.”

He grasped the sheath, and drew the sword, studying the effects as her body became engulfed in wild and bright flames. He sheathed it, quenching the flames, and then drew it again. Feeling the demonic pull and then having it silenced was overwhelming, and she was quickly beginning to gasp and pant as her body struggled to keep up with the abrupt changes being drawn out and then pulled away again.

“Stop it! Stop doing that. Just choose one, and stop.” She cried out, pleading. 

"Oh, I understand now. The sword acts as a small entrance to Gehenna. Does the sheath serve the purpose as the gateway? Withdrawing the sword from the sheath activated the gate, sheathing it again causes it to close." He intoned without inflection, and Rin eyed him cautiously. “I choose... out.” 

She took a deep breath, feeling her body calibrate itself as the flames swirled around her before settling down. The way his mind puzzled through it so quickly and coming up with an answer was… Disturbingly intelligent. It even sounded accurate. 

"You have a body that was made in Assiah, yet houses the power of Gehenna." He tilted his head, and his gaze sharpened on her. "Interesting."

"What do you want?"

He stepped closer to her, and she growled softly as she took a step back. "I want to know you, little sister. Do you want to play a game?”

“No, I want my sword back.”

He tucked her sword and sheath under his armpits and clapped his hands together. “I have a good idea. How about a game of tag, if you catch me three times, I’ll give your sword back.”

She inhaled sharply and lunged for him but he jumped away from her with a little smile, though his facial expressions didn’t change very much. He turned and jumped up onto an ice cream parlor, and Rin leaped after him, just barely missing him as he ran off again. Her tail lashed angrily behind her as she pushed herself to run faster.

Her claws caught his jacket, and he scowled at her, aiming a kick at her shoulder. She fell, hitting the pavement below with a hard thud.

“Don’t ruin my jacket, that’s not very nice.” He sat on the roof waiting for her to catch her breath, and Rin groaned before jumping back up and launching herself at him again. This time she caught him by surprise, knocking him onto his back on the roof of the building they were on. 

Straddling his chest, she reached her hand out for her sword, but his long arms easily held it just out of reach. He grinned up at her, his golden eyes were wide as he stared up at her, and Rin realized that he had let her catch him. “First catch, very good.”

She felt his claws lightly graze her abdomen and she froze, turning her head down to look at him, but he was looking at her belly thoughtfully. “What are you doing?” She hissed, her hackles rising.

“Big Brother mentioned it, but I didn’t believe him. I wonder, do you even know yet?”

“Know what?” Feeling shaken, Rin’s eyes widened.

He tapped his thumb against her lower abdomen, “This, here. The baby in your tummy.”

“No.” The color drained from her face. “No, that can’t be.”

She knew her period had been late, and she racked her brains to come up with an excuse, to say, yes she did have her period since school started. But she knew...with everything going on, she hadn’t given it any thought at all. Her box of tampons she had moved in with got no use at all. It sat gathering dust in the corner of her bathroom cabinet. How long was that? How long had it been? School started in mid-April, there was the party before that...shit, how long ago?

“It’s early. I could kill it now, still. The Barrier isn’t active yet, but it will be soon.” He spoke conversationally as if he didn’t care either way. His inflections and tone were still so neutral, and Rin trembled. He dug his clawed thumb in, piercing her skin and blood ran down his nail. Rin flinched.

“You should not have allowed yourself to be bedded by a mere human.” He murmured, and the undercurrent of anger could be heard.

“I thought I took care of it before.” She whispered. Before, her brother had given her medicine. She remembered her anguish about it, her sadness. But also the relief, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to safely take care of it. Or raise it in a safe and stable environment. 

“No, I can sense it. Can’t you?”

His words shook her, and she searched inwards following the curl of his energy coming from his palm. Looking for what he was talking about, and then, she did. She felt it, a small glimmering ball. It was so small still. Fragile. It was wrapped snugly inside her, protected so well from the outside world in her womb, where it was safe. Seeing how perfectly it enmeshed itself, Rin felt an outpouring of affection and a strong desire to protect the tiny thing. It was… _perfect_.

“Leave me alone.” She hissed. Her hand reached down, and ripped his claws away from her, pinning his wrist against the roof. Her eyes narrowed, and her flames spread out. Suddenly, his expression took on a maniacal glint, and his grin stretched on his face. 

“That’s much better. Now we can play!” Effortlessly, he dragged his hand from her grasp, and slammed his fist against the roof, causing cracks to spread. His claws lashed out, and Rin leaped away, trying to protect her abdomen from him. 

She chased after him again, her fangs growing longer as her rage took over. He threatened her baby, he had her sword, and she was furious. She cornered him on a roller coaster, and clinging to the side rail, she advanced on him. 

“Do you know what he’ll do when everyone finds out, little sister?”

She roared at him, not wanting to listen. He narrowed his eyes at her. “He will hand you over to them. He can’t protect you from them, he will roll over.” His lip curled. “Like a dog.”

“But if we kill it now, you’ll be safe.” He stretched his other hand to her, “then you’ll be free to choose a more suitable mate.”

“I don’t care!” She snarled. “This is my body, I decide what happens to it.”

She lunged at him, wreathing her body with flames. He dodged her, turning in the air to land neatly on the roof of another building. Rin landed with a clatter nearby, and she turned and lunged at him again.

If she could catch him, she could get her sword back.

Then she could end this.

He turned on her and she barely dodged out of the way as he swung her sword at her. She ducked down and launched herself at him. Grabbing onto his arm with one hand, and grabbing onto her sword with the other, she bit onto his wrist. “Wow. You are vicious.”

She kicked against his chest, but he batted her off with a swipe of his claws and threw her against the ground. She gasped, trying desperately to pull air into her lungs.

She rolled over and found him standing over her, a lollipop stuck in his mouth. Her eyes widened in fear. He stomped down with one foot on her chest, and Rin felt her ribcage crack. Air was forced from her lungs as she felt several of her ribs snap. Her hands wrapped around his calf, trying to make him budge, black and red spots were clouding her vision as a ringing filled her ears. She clenched her jaw and groaned. Unable to even scream.

"Don't worry. After I get rid of it, you should heal up fine." His face was utterly devoid of emotion as he ground his foot down, and Rin loathed him with everything in her. She scratched at his leg with her claws, and her flames rose to try and burn him away. But he merely flicked the sword, and her flames parted around him. _What the hell?_ Mephisto’s warning to her came back with a jolt. _He’s got my Heart! Damn it!_

He ignored her, turning to look down at where he was pointing her sword. He dug the tip into the left side of her lower abdomen, and Rin choked in agony as it cut through her. While her flames didn’t burn her, the sword itself was still unbelievably sharp.

Rin's eyes were wide as she stared up at the sky, shock and pain kept her immobile as Amaimon kneeled, keeping one knee pressed against her rib cage. He slipped the fingers of one hand into the cut he made in her abdomen. “Stop!” She croaked, tears running silently into her hair, her hands ineffectually trying to catch his arm or shove at his knee, but she couldn’t catch either one. She could barely keep her mind focused through the agony burning through her. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs had locked up from the sheer agony.

“I’m doing this to protect you, little _sister._ They’ll kill you for this, it won’t be any fun, and you won’t be as fun to play with if you’re dead.” Rin closed her eyes, what a joke, to think she could beat him… She started to withdraw into her mind, and dissociate in an attempt to flee the pain. She couldn’t stop him, no one was coming. Rin knew. No one would be coming to help her, and who could? Who would be able to stop this guy?

“Is that all? Well, I’m bored. Perhaps I should break the sword after this.” He intoned. His voice didn’t carry a bit of strain, or even a sign he was winded. It was demoralizing. She was nothing. To think… that such a strong guy existed. There was an awful tugging sensation, and something _tore._ Rin blacked out from the flash of pain that lanced through her.

Light footsteps landed nearby, and Rin opened her eyes to see Yamada crouching there. She blinked as she felt the world tilting under her oddly, and then her eyes widened. She wanted to yell at him to watch out. Wanted to warn him of the danger, but all she could manage was a breathy “No, run!”

But to her surprise, the kid spoke clearly. _Her_ voice carried easily across the pavement.

“Devour, the Seven Princesses!”

Amaimon grimaced and jumped back away from the woman, his hand was painted red. They clashed swords, Amaimon giving ground and leaping back.

Yamada immediately came between them, blocking his path to her. “Yer the Earth King, what’s a big-shot like you doing here?”

Amaimon, realizing he was identified, straightened his stance. “I guess this is it, huh?” Miraculously, he sheathed the sword and tossed it to the ground where Rin lay. “Maybe another time.”

With that, he turned and jumped impossibly high and disappeared, much to Yamada’s irritation. “Damn it, he was just playing with us!”

Yamada turned toward her in a rage. “What was he doing, kid? Why was he diggin’ around in ya like that?”

She stared at Yamada blankly. She didn’t know she was so...cool. The woman cursed and pressed down against the tear in her side. Rin groaned, blinking as she began to come back to herself a little bit. “He… stepped on me.” Yamada looked down at her face, and then looked at her chest. Seeing the way her breaths came shallow and weak, the spots of blood where the broken ribs pressed through her skin. 

“He broke yer rib cage… Almost entirely. I don’t think he was intending you to get up again for a long while, kid.” The woman huffed, “Why aren’t ya healing like you should?”

Rin watched the others approach, feeling strangely empty. She wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe she could wake up in her bed and try again.

“Rin!” Yukio came to a stop beside her and dropped to his knees, seeing her cuts and scratches littering her face and body, and the way her ribs were shattered in her chest, and the tear in her abdomen. “What happened to you?”

Yamada lifted her head from where she crouched at Rin's side. "Yer slow, Yukio. You're so slow I had to make my move to keep her from getting gutted like a fish."

"It can't be," Yukio mumbled, staring at Yamada in shock.

Yamada pulled her hoodie off, revealing that she was wearing a bikini top, with a strangely patterned tattoo on her torso. She folded the fabric before pressing it to Rin's cut in her abdomen.

Yukio frowned, his eyes were like chips of ice. "Shura, what are you doing here?"

She pulled out her badge, "Kirigakure Shura, First-class Exorcist, Arc Knight and Inspector for the Vatican. I'm taking her in for interrogation." The busty woman replied and glanced back at Rin laying on the ground. “After she’s stable, anyways.”

"Did you cut her?"

Shura scoffed, "ah 'course not. Amaimon did. He was on her, up to his wrist in her gut." She shot him another suspicious look. "Why would he be doing that, huh?"

"Amaimon?" Yukio inhaled sharply through his teeth. He looked down at Rin sharply, his eyes wide. 

Shiemi gasped, "Rin-chan!"

The blonde dropped to her knees on Rin's other side, and her hands reached out tentatively, "I'll check for damage, okay Rin-chan? If it hurts too much, I'll stop."

Looking up at Shiemi's face, Rin _knew_ the blonde girl had figured it out. _Somehow_. "Thank you, Shiemi." Rin winced, looking away. “I couldn’t stop him… he was too strong.”

Shiemi pressed in gently, probing and maneuvering her hands with careful movements. She made a small sound of relief, and looked over at Rin with a small smile, "it looks like he wasn't able to do any real damage to anything, Kirigakure-san got here just in time. You'll be alright." Rin tried not to decipher the relief that statement brought her. This little treasure of hers was still safe.

Shiemi turned to look at Shura, "Kirigakure-san, do you mind if I do some first aid?"

“Sure, you can do that. But it’s not as if I won’t be doing worse in a bit.” Shiemi paled and turned to look at Rin weakly.

"Honestly, Shura, I can answer any of the questions you have for her, I promise, she really won't know anything." Yukio extended his hand as if to shield Rin from her. Shura turned on him like a lion considering an obstacle in her path.

Shiemi got to work, quickly cleaning Rin’s scrapes and cuts littering her body. “Here, Rin-chan. Just… hang on, okay?” Pulling out a linen bandage from her bag, she pressed down a wad of gauze against the tear in her abdomen and wrapped it tightly. Her hands were trembling, and tears were welling up in her eyes as she worked. “I’m sorry Rin-chan.”

Shura frowned, "I prefer first-hand accounts, and Rin was the only one present when her father, Fujimoto Shiro, was attacked."

Yukio clenched his jaw, knowing the name drop was deliberate. The effect was instantaneous, of course. 

_"Your dad is the Paladin?"_

_"He's been in the hospital, lying in a coma, since school started!"_

_“You mean your dad is the Paladin and you didn’t know anything about Demons?”_

Shura cackled at the predicament Yukio found himself in having to answer the kids’ questions as she turned her attention back on Rin. Grasping her shirt in her hand and heaving Rin to her feet in a maneuver that quickly turned into a headlock. “I’m taking her in now.”

“Please, wait! She’s still bleeding!” Shiemi cried, her hands outstretched toward Rin. Rin looked down at the young girl and tried to smile through the agony. Her ribs were still broken, she could feel how the bones _moved_ under her skin, bent as she was. She felt how they _pierced her,_ cutting through her lungs. Rin gasped and her mouth opened wide trying to take in air despite how her lungs _burned_. She coughed, blood coming up to splatter against the ground.

"Okay, I’m going.” Rin gasped, her neck stuck in a headlock. “Please, I’ll walk with you. I won’t run away, I promise. Just stop.”

She was stuck bent over, her hands tentatively holding onto Shura’s sides as gently as possible as fire licked up her torso from the rough handling. Her ribs were screaming in protest and something slithered inside her like a lock _turning_ just like that one time at the beginning of the school trimester when Mephisto had her promise not to tell others of her heritage… 

Shura seemed to consider Rin’s words and then nodded. Releasing Rin’s neck to just hold her by the upper arm. Rin heaved a breath, trying to hold back the sudden nausea that rose in her throat from the pain she was in. 

“Shura, please stop! You won’t get any answers out of her if she’s dead or unconscious.” Yukio pressed, his hands extended as if he wanted to catch Rin should she fall.

“Drop it, four-eyes,” Shura replied coldly. “Stop trying to interfere.”

Yukio looked pale at the sight of Rin’s blood on the ground but did nothing further to stop the Inspector. 

Rin coughed, and then the wet feeling of liquid in her throat was too much, and she hacked and gasped. Losing the battle, she turned and spat up blood onto the pavement. The boys drew back, their faces pale at the sight. Rin shook her head and heaved in a great gasp, somehow it was easier to breathe now. She focused, holding her breath, and forced her ribs back into position, set if not healed yet. “God, you’re such a mess kid.”

Did that mean blood was filling her lungs? She needed to negate the damage. Fast.

Rin felt faint as if she couldn’t make it much farther. “Oh. Shit.” Rin muttered, looking at the bright red blood on the ground. Kirigakure dragged her away, whispering heatedly in her ear. Whatever the inspector had said, Rin slumped in her grasp and stumbled, hanging in her grip to walk brokenly. 

Yukio turned to the others, "You should go back to your dorms, the mission is over as of now. I need to be with my sister."

* * *

  
  


“I want to speak to the head of the Japanese branch, so get Mephisto down here for a chat.” Yukio nodded distractedly, glancing back at Rin as she was dragged along. The way she was panting so shallowly, and her face was growing pale he knew it was getting worse. He got on the phone with Mephisto, letting him know he was needed, and updating him on the situation. 

Yukio escorted Shura to the nearest door with a lock, opening it to allow Shura access to the Japanese Headquarters. It happened quickly enough that Mephisto was waiting for them by the time they arrived at a sort of crossroads. Rin stared blankly at the ground. She could barely focus on anything around her, much less take in the darkness of the building they were in.

Rin had pulled into herself, trying to heal the damage as much as she could. Already, she could feel her ribs starting to set. The bones were working sluggishly, but still _working_ to heal. Her lung tissue was also trying to knit back together, but everything was going _slowly_ and she couldn’t make her flames cooperate. Especially not here in this place full of Exorcists; she would be found out much more quickly. With her flames suppressed, there wasn’t much she could do.

“This place is built underneath True Cross Town, Rin,” Yukio explained to her as they walked. Shura still kept a rigid grip on her, and she was unable to truly appreciate the location.

“Mephisto,” Shura growled.

Mephisto bowed deeply, still managing to make it look mocking, “Kirigakure-san, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“What tricks are you trying to pull here, hiding the child of Satan. You and Fujimoto were in deep cahoots together. So what were you trying to do, raise a weapon? Were you turning her into a weapon against the Vatican?”

Mephisto gave Rin a pained expression as he looked her over, “I assure you there was no intention of any of the sort. For the last three hundred years, we have waged a defensive war against the forces of Gehenna, and Satan himself.” He waved his hand to indicate Rin, “While a blessing fell literally into our lap, you can hardly blame us for taking advantage of the circumstances. We were raising her to be a weapon for the Order.”

Shura chuckled, “We’ll see, pal. I’ll be taking the Category IV Interrogation Chamber. I’ll let you have whatever pieces are left of her when I’m through.”

“As you wish.” Mephisto bowed again, and Rin tried to meet his eye as she was dragged past him. Was she going to kill her? _Whatever pieces are left._

Rin looked back at her brother standing there, his face schooled into a blank mask as he watched her be dragged away. His hands were clenched at his sides, and Rin saw just for a moment the desperation in his eyes and his inability to do anything. _He will hand you over to them. He will roll over like a dog._

Once she was locked into the room with her, Shura released her from her hold and turned to look at her quizzically. “Well, kid. You are in a heap of trouble.”

She abruptly winced and turned away with a whispered curse. Folding over on herself, she tucked herself down as if favoring an injury. Rin tilted her head, her brow furrowing. She hadn’t seen her get hurt...but what if she was badly hurt?

“Hey… are you okay?” She choked out. It was still hard to breathe but her ribs were knitting back sluggishly, and Rin could feel them start to repair themselves even as she was feeling the need to cough again. Rin edged closer, stretching her hand out. She gently placed one hand on Shura’s shoulder, The devious glint in Shura’s eyes as she turned her head to look at her was all the warning she got before her sword was snatched away from her. 

“Hah!” Shura crowed, “That’s the second time in an hour your sword got stolen.” She cackled at her, and Rin grimaced. “Didn’t Shiro tell you to guard this sword, and not let anyone take it?”

Shame welled up, and Rin looked away. “Yeah, he did.”

Shura shook her head. "A Demon King showing interest in you is bad news. A high bred half-blood like yourself is quite the commodity. Yer lucky I stopped him, he probably would have dragged you off to put his brat in ya."

Rin swallowed thickly. “Thank you.”

Shura scoffed, "don't thank me, hun. I've got a bone to pick with you." Rin just looked at her, “You’ve been so tame up until now. Where’s that rage ya used against Amaimon?”

“Did you know my dad and Yukio?” Rin countered, feeling confused about why she should feel any rage at the woman at all.

Shura smirked at her, “You could say that. I was his student two years before you two were born.” Drawing her sword she pointed it straight at her. Rin's eyes widened, sucking in a sharp breath.

“What are you doing?” She took a step back, moving stiffly. “Weren’t you a student of my dad’s?”

“I’ve been ordered to eliminate anything related to Satan. I have irrefutable proof you carry his flames. You're Satan’s daughter, and I’m going to kill you now.” Shura declared with a steely glint in her eye, and Rin knew without a doubt she really would. “After all, a student has to clean up her master’s mess.”

“Wa-wait! Wait, please don’t!” Shura advanced on her, and Rin raised her chin. Terror filling her eyes. There was no way she could beat her. Rin saw how she fought back against Amaimon.

Afraid, Rin stumbled backward. Her body was screaming at her for moving, for twisting away. Everything in her chest hurt, she could barely breathe, and her abdomen was burning like tongues of flame lancing up. Shura advanced on her, brandishing the strange sword that Rin could feel like a weird twist in the air. Rin turned and tried to run, trying to duck away from her and dodge the precise jabs of the blade as it came frighteningly close to cutting into her. The wound in her belly reopened, blood began running down her leg.

The strange woman called out words Rin couldn’t catch, and her sword shot out little blades of what seemed like wind, but when they cut into her arm, they were infinitely more painful and she cried out. She tripped over her own feet and hit the floor, and Rin’s heart leaped into her throat. She forced herself to her back to keep Shura in her sight. Her end was right here. Rin’s vision was filled with the image of Shura, with her bright flame-red hair, leaping through the air at her.

Shura pounced onto her, her blade coming up high to strike downward and into her heart, and impossibly, Rin caught it and clenched her jaw at the effort of keeping it from piercing her. Rin stared up into Shura's eyes, and seeing the rage in her gaze, she felt unable to look away. She cried out as the sword pushed into the ground by her head instead. Rin felt liquid coming up her throat from laying flat on the floor, and she coughed. Blood splattered against Shura’s neck as she pulled her face away.

“Ya can scream as loud as you want, nobody will hear ya." Shura growled, "Yer dad was a coward, and he’s never gonna wake up, kid. There has never been a worse Paladin than he was, he should have killed ya the day you breathed your first breath.” 

Blue flames leaped up wildly around them. Her eyes alight with fury, she wrenched the blade away from herself and threw it across the room, it landed embedded in the wall on the far side. “You’re wrong!” She gasped. “My dad was not… a coward! He protected me, he protected me to the very end, and I protected him.”

Rin could only gasp and heave for breath on the floor, her flames died down a little as she struggled to breathe through the agony she was in. Her ribs were still broken, and she was still bleeding from where Amaimon cut into her. Her arms were spread out to her sides, with Shura straddling her waist and Rin looked up into her eyes. “He was no coward, so don’t call him that. ‘An he will wake up, so you’re wrong about that, too.”

Shura narrowed her eyes at her. Rin plowed on doggedly. If this was her last breath, she would defend her father with everything left in her. The room was spinning and tilting and she felt blood coming up her throat. Trying to breathe as her lungs filled with blood again. She coughed and turned her head. Blood gushed onto the pavement next to her.

“He was not weak for letting me live, he’s the strongest person I know… I’ll prove he chose right in letting me live.” Rin whispered, “I’ll become the next Paladin, and prove it. So teach me to use my sword, instead.”

Shura’s laughter filled the room in the silence after Rin’s declaration, and Rin frowned up at her, barely able to focus as colors leached out of her vision. Now, Rin felt certain she must be dying. She could barely feel anything. “I like it, kid. I like girls who dream big, us women have to be strong for each other. I denied yer father when he asked me to train ya, but ya have guts and I like you.”

Getting to her feet, she stood over Rin’s prone form. “Alright, fine. I’ll teach you, Okumura Rin. I’ll teach you everything I’ve got. So you better prove yer dad right in letting you live, and you better be the best damn Paladin out there.” 

After laying there for several seconds, Rin began struggling for breath once more. “Can’t breathe…” She choked out, catching Shura’s eyes one last time. “Help… me.”

Shura looked down at the rather pitiful sight, the scrawny kid was covered in her blood, and her regeneration was nothing… She blinked, what was she doing? The kid was dying, straight up dying. This girl, who was the mirror image of her mother. And damn if she wasn’t just like her, too.

Shura had been so _angry_ since classes started, watching this girl. Seeing her start to come out of her shell and begin to do well in school, meanwhile, her _father_ was lying in a coma, stuck in the hospital because of her. She had thought she had the kid all figured out, Rin had caused her father's attack. She had gotten him almost _killed._

Shura just wanted her mentor back. She wanted to go drink beers with him again. Let him try to entice her to meet his daughter. Except now she finally did, and she's nearly killed her.

Rin closed her eyes as her breaths continued to grow more shallow, and the ringing in her ears came back. Her feet kicked, and her hands reached out on the floor scrambling for something to hold onto. _Anything._ She didn't want to die. She didn't. But she couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough room in her lungs.

“Okay, I've got you. _Shit,_ I took this a bit too far.” Hands scooped up underneath her back and helped her sit upright. Blood ran down her chin as she coughed, and it spilled onto her jeans, adding to the blood already covering them. Rin whimpered through her teeth at the agony the movement caused her. “ _Ah fuck_ , that’s not good. Hang on, alright?” 

Rin could hear the mixture of regret in her voice, and her feet reflexively kicked again as another urge to cough took over and she hacked again, her diaphragm seizing up as her body expelled the blood from her lungs. Her flames guttered out around her. “Shit, you might die on me. It’s hard to find good candidates, and I was supposed to pick up an apprentice knight ages ago.”

Shura lifted her, and dragged her to the wall, leaning her up against it. “Don’t die, okay kid?” 

Shura turned the great crank, unlocked the heavy blast door, and pulled it open to reveal Yukio standing there looking pale. His eyes took in the sight of the blood-splattered over Shura’s front. He staggered backward, he knew… he knew he should have expected this. But some part of him hadn’t expected Rin to be killed. “S-Shura. Is she… dead?”

“No. I've decided to let her live, but she needs to go to the hospital. Can you get the medics in here? We need to get her to the hospital _fast_."

He looked from her to where he could just see Rin leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Covered in her blood, with more of it dripping from her chin, there was a trail of blood as if Shura had dragged her bodily across the floor to lean her up against the wall. No, it was exactly what she did. There was a bigger puddle of blood near the center of the room. It seemed Shura made good on her word. He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. Tears stung his eyes.

Shura looked back at her, rising anxiety in her posture, was that _guilt?_ “I thought she would be healing by now. But she’s not, at all.”

“No, she hasn’t been healing well at all, ever since she pulled the sword. I could have told you that.” Yukio shot her an ugly look as he lurched forward, desperate to get to his sister. Dropping to his knees at his sister’s side, he checked her pulse and frowned as it fluttered weakly under his fingers. She was so pale and so still. Was it already too late? “Hey, Rin! Wake up, please!” 

She inhaled suddenly as if she had forgotten how, and it sounded wet and choked up. _Fuck,_ she was drowning in her blood. Shura had done this… She was dying, and here he had always expected this outcome at some point. He thought he had been ready to be able to let her go, but right now… he was frightened. He couldn’t bear the thought of her dying like this. 

“Rin! Hold on, we’re getting you help.” He knew her ribs were broken, and he knew he had to put pressure on the open wounds wherever possible. Pressing down against the tear in her belly, he tried not to think about why she wasn’t healing. Everything that had happened since school started was adding up to something he didn’t want to imagine.

Abruptly, Mephisto stood beside him. He snapped his fingers, and a medical team arrived, setting a stretcher beside Rin’s still form. “Step back, Okumura-kun.” Yukio bowed back, his expression haunted. There was blood everywhere. Everywhere he looked.

The medics lifted Rin onto the stretcher, and she groaned, turning her face to the side at the movement. “Yukio…” 

“I’m here, Rin. You’re going to be okay.” But it sounded hollow on his lips. He shouldn’t say things like that. He knew better. Why did he say that?

Rin opened her eyes to seek out her brother, her hand tried to reach for him but it fell short. He caught her hand in his and gave it a short squeeze before setting it back at her side on the stretcher. The medics lifted her and carted her away and Yukio lurched forward to follow her. He had to be there. 

Shura stood there, letting them pass. Mephisto stopped to stand at her side and eyed her icily. “Kirigakure-san, I had no idea you loved the color red so much. Are you satisfied with this outcome?”

“Shut up.” She groused, looking away. Shura lifted her sword and pressed it into her chest, sealing it away. She did the same thing with the Kouma sword, looking back at the room. “I’ll talk to you in your office this evening, at eight o’clock.” 

She felt like a monster. There weren’t many regrets in her line of work. Demons she killed, even possessed humans she killed… Nothing bothered her quite like it did watching as Rin struggled under her. Not lashing out, just trying not to _die._ The only moment she retaliated, she made no move to hurt Shura. She only flung the sword away from them and embedded it in the wall. _Hell_ , even the kid's flames never harmed her.

Shura knew she had orders from the Vatican, but right now she was seriously considering actively refusing them. Rin… was a good kid. Shiro hadn’t been raising a weapon, he was raising a daughter. A _girl_ who loved her father, and cared for everyone around her so much. She knew this because she had been watching her progress since classes started. Her behaviors weren't an act. She wasn't hiding a devious and cruel nature.

And she had hurt her. What the hell was wrong with her? The girl was already weakened; multiple broken ribs, an open incision in her abdomen. A monster had tried to rip her belly open to get to a child hiding there because there was no other reason for the slower healing. Shura herself had tried to stab her, full of rage and suspicion.

Just why was Amaimon there? Inside the True Cross Town barrier, what on earth was he doing here? The answers would be held by Mephisto, she knew. But he probably wouldn't tell her anything.

* * *

Shura stormed into Mephisto's office late that evening, her face awash with fury.

"How dare you let that monster inside the barrier. He was on her, and his hand was in her gut trying to rip her child out. How _dare_ you do this to her."

His smile dropped as she spoke, and his face became very still.

Shura was shaking with rage, she had never been so angry. Not since Shiro had… Done what he had, and betrayed Yuri. 

"I promise I have no idea what that is about, Kirigakure-san. I do take the health and safety of my students quite seriously."

"Not enough, you obviously don't care about her. She's just a means to an end. You'll use her up until she's got nothing left, huh? You’ll let her be butchered if it suited you, too."

Shura stomped up to the desk, slamming her hand down and causing the items on his desk to rattle. Her green eyes glittering with rage, "I will be postponing my report to the Vatican to monitor Rin further and keep a closer watch and since I'll be staying I'll require a place to stay."

"I feel gratified having such an esteemed Exorcist on my grounds to protect my students. Thank you, Kirigakure-san."

She turned away with a scowl, her hand on the doorknob she turned to look at him, "just what are you planning, Mephisto?"

Mephisto steepled his fingers as he watched her form with narrowed eyes, "I plan to bring peace to the human world and Assiah."

"The top still doesn't trust you because you are a demon, Mephisto. Don't forget that." 

The door slammed shut, and Mephisto sighed, his gaze turning darker as he looked to the side. "We need to talk about your behavior today, Amaimon."

The Demon King in question stepped from the shadows, munching on a bag of chips. 

“Eviscerating her. Amaimon?” He hissed, “I said you could meet her, not tear her apart.” Turning to regard his younger brother, he narrowed his eyes at him. “I did not permit you to cause such damage to her. I told you to play _tag_ or something.”

“She smells good. I liked it.” Amaimon shrugged, seemingly entirely unapologetic. Mephisto could only glare at him, his wrist cracking with the effort required to not cause severe bodily harm.

Amaimon tried his hardest to look unaffected, but his gaze slid over to him after a moment as his composure slipped. 

* * *

**June 13th**

Rin came awake slowly, everything felt sluggish. The slow beeping of the machines around her was rousing her reluctantly from her sleep. Why all the beeping in her room? She didn’t even know her room had that much. Her room sounded different. Almost as if it were bigger. It also had that… hospital smell. 

Rin scrunched her nose. This wasn’t her room. She must be in a hospital. She sighed softly as she struggled to open her eyes. Everything felt so heavy. Her eyes felt heavy and she didn’t even feel like she could move her hands. Why was she in a hospital?

She finally managed to open her eyes and take in the room around her. White walls, a TV set in the corner, tuned to some wildlife channel but the volume was down. Yukio was sitting in the chair by her bed, looking down at his hands.

“Yu…” She tried, but her throat was too dry. Yukio’s head snapped up at the sound, his face falling through a mixture of emotions.

“You’re awake.” He blurted, before rushing forward to embrace her without hesitation, Rin slumped in his arms, not caring that he held on too tightly. She was _awake._ It meant something. That’s right… she had been drowning in her blood. There was so much blood… Rin felt like she was forgetting something. There was something… she had to tell him, but what was it? Yukio was jittery, his hands shook slightly and Rin was startled to see her brother who was usually so composed appear so unsettled.

“Yuki…” She murmured. She felt so full of relief, seeing him again. Rin managed to lift one arm to try to hold him. She wanted to comfort him, but her grasp was weak, so she settled for tucking her face against his neck to breathe in his scent. It was soothing and calming in a way she had never anticipated.

“Ah, you’re alive after all, kiddo.” Shura was leaning in the doorway, watching them. Rin looked over at her, trying to read her expression. She seemed kind of sad. No.. more like regret. Rin felt a lot of regret, too. She missed her dad, she missed her dad so much. “It was touch and go for a while there. You needed six blood transfusions, and even that was almost not enough.”

Yukio released her and sat back on the edge of the bed to glare back at Shura. “Yeah, she wouldn’t have needed the help if you had just waited like… a day. She’s having a hard enough time as it was just trying not to starve.” 

Shura’s smile dropped, and her gaze hardened. “Yeah, and you know why she’s having such a hard time with that, don’t you?”

Yukio stiffened, and his expression grew chilly as he stared her down. “Just shut up. She’s been through enough, there’s no need to bring that up right now.”

Shura tsked, clicking her tongue with disapproval. “You need to let her know what’s going on, you shouldn’t leave that kind of information out.” She turned her sympathetic gaze on Rin’s anxious eyes. Her words brought Rin’s foggy mind into sharper focus. “Rin-chan, I wanted to apologize for my part in your injuries and the struggle you went through afterward.”

The tall woman stepped fully into the room, lifting the bouquet she held set into a short vase. Setting it on the bedside table, she brushed her hand over Rin’s hair. Her fingers were gentle, and Rin tried her best not to lean into the soft touch but probably failed. Honestly, she just felt confused.

“Thank you, Shura-sensei.” She whispered. Her throat still felt dry and she tried to resist coughing. Her chest still hurt… just what the hell happened? Shura dropped her hand and left the room. What was wrong, was it something she said? Yukio got up from the bed and filled a small plastic cup with water from the sink.

“What happened, Yukio…?” 

Yukio frowned where he stood near her bed, offering the water. Rin struggled to lift her hand, but her limb barely moved and didn’t have nearly enough coordination to take the cup. Yukio saw her struggle, and pulled away her oxygen mask to hold it to her lips instead, she drank it gratefully. “What do you remember?”

Rin looked down at the blanket and Yukio settled the mask back as he saw the pulse ox monitor start to dip. Drawing a blank. She tried to think back, what was going on before… “We had a mission. To find a little ghost boy in Mephyland.” Rin frowned, looking up at Yukio. “I saw something strange, and… I went to see what it was.”

Rin was suddenly struck by an image… a memory, she knew. Cold golden eyes were focused not on her face but at her lower abdomen… she was on her back, stuck. There was so much pain and he was tearing into her. Her hands were useless, she couldn't push him off. He had her sword and had used it to… He was… 

He was trying to kill her baby.

Her breath was coming in shallow pants. She looked up at her brother sitting there at her side, his expression growing more alarmed. 

“Amaimon.” She breathed, “He was… trying to kill… he wanted to kill…” She felt sick. Was it still alive? “Yukio… I.” She stopped, looking over at him. As she looked at his face with that look in his eyes, she realized he _knew._ “Yukio, I’m…” Tears welled up, and Rin didn't stop them as they fell. She didn’t know. She couldn’t think straight. Her oxygen mask clouded with warm breath as she exhaled quickly.

“You had a miscarriage, Rin.” He spoke softly, and Rin broke under the news. She couldn’t stop him… she wasn’t strong enough to protect her child. “You lost too much blood, because of everything that happened.” Rin gasped, her fingers struggled to hold onto the thin cotton blanket and the coarse sheet covering her as she keened with overwhelming grief. “It wasn’t your fault.”

"I didn't even know I had something to lose. I didn't know I had something to protect until he was there…" Rin cried, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't bear to see what he thought. "I couldn't stop him." The words came out as a hollow sound. Like the wind moving through dead trees. 

"I'm sorry, Rin." He wrapped his arms around her, setting the cup aside. "I'm so sorry."

This wasn't something he thought he would need to console her about. Ever. How was he supposed to handle this? Rin didn't even have the strength to cling to him, she could only lay there. Propped up by the bed incline set to make it easier to breathe and support her while her ribs healed as sluggishly as before. 

But he knew… the doctors all agreed, with the amount of blood she was passing, there was no way the pregnancy was viable. She would lose it soon. 

"I tried to stop him, Yukio." She sobbed, "I wanted to keep it." Her body trembled and shook with the strength of her emotions. "Even though… it wasn't safe for them, I could feel it. They felt so pure, like that feeling you get when you're sitting in church. Or when you feel Shiemi close by. She has that… something. They were going to be _good_ and I made that… I made that _good_ thing."

There was nothing he could say, Yukio couldn't understand what she meant with her words, _feeling_ the child and how pure they were. Nothing would help her. He could only be there for her through this and hold her.

* * *

**June 16th**

Rin stared out the window of her hospital room. She would be getting out today. Mephisto had been the only donor who matched her blood type exactly, and he had been generous in giving blood for her recovery. Her ribs were only a little sore now, and the bruising was fading quickly.

After the report given by the doctor on what to expect the next few days, she felt resigned to it. There wasn't anything she could do. Nothing could change the outcome. She felt hollow inside, and she didn't even want to try using that ability Amaimon had shown her to feel the baby again. Rin didn't think she could bear it if she felt nothing there. Or worse, if she felt it die.

Just remembering that glimmering bright _thing_ made her eyes sting. That beautiful little light… was her child. It was _bright_ and she knew it was _good._ Like angels were good. The thought that she had made something so pure left her feeling thunderstruck.

Sometimes, while she was sleeping, her dreams brought up that feeling again. Feeling that glimmering little being, and she woke up crying.

Yukio had said the Cram students wanted to visit her today before classes started. It would be a short visit, Yukio wasn't teaching today, so he would be taking her home at the end. 

Rin heard a clattering of footsteps down the hall and knew it was them. They were here. She heard their voices, a soft murmuring she started to be able to pick out as they got closer to her room. Bon's voice stood out, it always did. There was Yukio's voice, guiding them to the correct room.

Yukio came in first, peeking in at her to check she was ready to see them all. She wasn't, but she didn't say anything. The others wanted to see her, and know for sure she was going to be okay. It had been traumatic for them, seeing her injuries and all that blood. It must have been hard.

She knew this. So as they all shuffled timidly into the room, she gave them a weak smile. Konekomaru was wide-eyed, taking in her appearance. Shima was unafraid, coming straight to the side of her bed, and plopping himself down in the chair nearby. 

"Hey, Rin-chan. Glad to see you still kicking the bucket." Shima spoke up, "I was worried we'd catch you trying to sleep."

"No, not sleeping right now." Rin murmured with a gentle shake of her head. She couldn’t bear to sleep. The dreams that followed were unpleasant reminders.

Izumo brushed past Suguro on her way in, standing near the bed to look at Rin critically. “You had a rough time, huh?”

Rin just blinked at her, nodding her head. What could she even say to that?

Suguro was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, his expression was rather sour. Rin frowned at him, he caught her eye but looked away again, studying the floor.

Rin blinked, what was going on? She slid her gaze over to Yukio, who stayed near the door. He was speaking with someone standing just outside the doorway. Whatever they were saying, Rin couldn't focus enough to know what was being said.

Shiemi sat beside her on the bed, and Rin smiled over at her warmly. She didn't know what to tell her… she was going to lose the baby, and there was nothing any of them could do. 

"Rin-chan, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried when she took you away from us." The girl hugged her arm, careful of the IV in her elbow.

"Me, too." Her eyes softened at her earnest expression.

Shiemi pulled back to look at her worriedly. "That was so scary. Okumura-sensei said several of your ribs broke from his attack." 

Rin nodded, "yeah, they did. They're getting better though."

"Rin is neglecting to say that those broken ribs punctured her lungs in several locations," Yukio stated with a smile, having finished whatever conversation he was having outside the door. "The only reason she's even upright is because she received six blood transfusions, but it was still hit or miss for the first day."

Rin looked over at her brother and felt tired. They didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know how truly serious it had been. Because now they were looking at her. Suguro was grimacing, his face turning pale. "That's enough, Yukio. You're scaring them."

He wasn't even telling them the worst of it. Rin had no intention of letting him speak further. He gave her a thin smile. "Sure, Rin. But they are here to train as Exorcists, we can't hold their hands. They need to know what to expect from any interactions with any of the more volatile Demon Kings."

"It was pretty serious, wasn't it?" Suguro spoke up, finally. Rin's eyes were drawn to him immediately. Because of course, she was. She had found out she was going to be a mother, and before she could even have time to rejoice at the news, it had been ripped away from her. Her child was killed. His child was dead. Because she wasn’t strong enough. She looked down at her blankets. She had to get stronger.

Suguro must have seen something else in her expression because he made an odd sound in his throat. “What was that guy after, Rin-chan?”

Rin blanched, a cold feeling settling in her gut. She stared at her blankets in silence. She couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t bear to even think of the words in her head. “Well?” He pressed, stepping toward her bed. Rin shook her head, refusing to look up.

“Rin-chan…” Shiemi murmured, and Rin could see her large green eyes peering up at her anxiously from her periphery. 

“That’s enough, guys.” Yukio’s voice broke in as he stepped closer to Rin’s bed, his hand reaching out for hers as she wavered in place. Tears were threatening and she was trying so hard not to cry in front of them. They would know something was up. There was no way she’d cry over something simple. 

Rin didn’t cry over things. 

  
Rin breathed through the burning in her eyes, the ache in her chest from barely healed ribs pressed in on her, and she focused carefully on what she needed to do. She needed to breathe. Rin didn’t have to answer him.

“I’m sorry, Rin-chan.” Shiemi was hugging her, having slipped her arms so gently around her waist, she was holding onto her. Damn it. It was too much. Receiving sympathy from others was not something Rin had been exposed to outside of her family, and even those times had been a rare occasion. The tears came again, and she couldn’t stop them. 

Rin sobbed, lifting the edge of her blanket to hide her face. She could feel the tears soaking into the blanket. “Alright, visitation is over,” Yukio spoke up decisively, and everyone moved. Shiemi stayed where she was, refusing to let go of her. 

“Can I stay, Yuki-kun?” Shiemi lifted her head, peering at Yukio anxiously. He frowned at her, considering. He nodded sharply and turned on the others. 

“Thank you all for coming, I need to help Rin get home and we have to wait for the doctor to discharge her later today. This has been a trying time for her, but she will be in class again soon, perhaps next week.” He walked the others out of the room and down the hall a little ways. He halted around the corner and peered back as if trying to decide if Rin would still be able to hear them. 

Suguro was looking back at Rin’s room, too. A suspicious look in his eye. He knew something was up. There was no way Rin would be so upset over this. The other times she had been injured she hadn’t even been phased. Something had happened, and it had damaged her in a way the others hadn’t.

“I had asked you all not to press her about what happened. She is under a great deal of stress, and it is none of your business.” Yukio spoke up, his eyes were like chips of ice as he stared them down. But his expression was especially frigid when he turned his gaze on Suguro. “She’s still hurting tremendously, even though her body is finally healing. She is vulnerable right now, and I don’t need you digging around like insensitive dogs.”

Yukio straightened, his shoulders going back. “I will be assigning you all extra homework.” Collective groans sounded and he flashed them a vicious smile. “It’s only fair, I now have extra work ahead of me, you all should suffer the same.” 

He thought quickly, reviewing the textbooks they were assigned in his mind. “I want you all… to write me a two-page essay, front and back on both sheets, on what you learn in chapters forty-one through forty-five in **_Demon Biology_ ** and **_Anti-Demon Pharmacology_ **.” 

“But we haven’t even gotten to chapter twenty in that book!” Shima cried, gripping his hair. 

“Start reading.” He suggested, turning away. Leaving his students to stare after him in stunned silence. 

Entering the room where Shiemi was sitting with Rin, petting her hair gently as Rin leaned back against in the bed. Rin had fallen back to sleep, her energy was low and she was frequently still sleeping. Her body trying desperately to heal everything. He closed the door softly, and Shiemi looked over at him, her green eyes pensive. 

“You knew.” 

Shiemi nodded her head. Her eyes flicking back down at Rin’s sleeping form.

“How long?”

“Since that night I helped you during the Bootcamp when she was _stabbed_ by Neuhaus-sensei. That’s when I first saw it.” She smiled softly at the memory. “Like a little _light_ that was pure and good.” 

Yukio’s eyes widened at her words. “What did you say?”

Shiemi looked up at him, smiling. “It’s like a little light, pure and good. If I close my eyes, I can still see it glimmering.”

That’s what Rin had said. Yukio exhaled, “Can you still see it right now?” 

“Yeah, it’s still here. It’s a little less bright though than it was earlier, I think.” She scrunched her eyes shut, and leaned her head against Rin’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s still here.”

His heart was hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. It was impossible. “It’s dying, she’s going to miscarry it soon.”

Shiemi looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness. “Oh, please no!” She whispered, shaking her head and holding onto Rin even more tightly, “I don’t want her to lose her baby. It will make Rin-chan sad, and she’s so sad already.”

Yukio looked away, smiling bitterly. “Her life will be in tremendous danger if others learn of its existence. It might be safer for Rin-chan if she does lose it, in the long run.” He looked at the sadness etched into Rin’s sleeping face. “Even if it does hurt her.”

* * *

Shiemi helped him get her home that afternoon. Rin’s steps were stiff but steady, and she walked holding onto Yukio’s arm as she managed the steps up to their dorm. Shiemi got the door open, and he eased Rin inside. The air was only slightly cooler, and Rin was panting from the heat. She felt faint from the effort it took to walk in the summer sun. Thank God Yukio was there. 

“Thank you for your help, Shiemi-chan,” Yukio said gratefully. Maneuvering Rin into the sitting room to rest. Shura was waiting there for them, and she entered in from the dining room, wiping her hands free of paint.

“Ah, you finally made it back. I was wondering if I should start on dinner for y’all.”

Yukio turned to regard the other woman, he had forgotten Shura would be here, reinforcing the wards in the dorm to keep Amaimon out of the grounds. She was anxious to make up for her part in Rin’s injuries and wanted to keep Amaimon off her newest protegé. For her part, Rin was looking up at her with interest and didn’t seem fearful. But that was like her, she didn’t hold a grudge against many.

“Thank you, Shura. But I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that. I’ll prepare dinner instead, and I’m sure Rin would love to eat something other than the hospital food.” He looked over at Rin to double-check. Rin nodded up at him, her eyes were tired. 

“Sukiyaki.” She murmured. Yukio cringed, and Shura chuckled. He was terrible at preparing sukiyaki. 

"I think that could be a problem this soon, maybe I can make something else for you instead? Shiemi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

“Oh, I can’t, I’ve got to get to classes now, but thank you Yuki-chan.” Shiemi beamed at them, “goodbye now!” She gave Rin and Yukio a hug and then slipped back out the door. Yukio checked his watch, classes would be starting soon.

"Okay." Rin murmured. She smiled up at Yukio encouragingly, "can we make miso and rice, then?"

“Yeah, that should be fine.”

With Ukobach’s help, Yukio managed to make a fairly tasty miso and rice. It wasn’t quite as good as what Rin could make, but everyone enjoyed it. Shura sat beside Rin on one side, and Yukio sat on her other side. Rin was becoming drowsy near the end of her meal, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed being home, in the company of her brother and friend, her newfound teacher. 

Seeing that, Yukio finished his dinner quickly. Shura saw Rin starting to nod off at her plate and laughed softly, bringing an arm around her to keep her steady in her chair. “Hang on, Rin-chan. Don’t fall asleep yet, okay?” 

Rin nodded her head, but after a small period of time, her head drifted lower to rest on Shura’s shoulder. 

Yukio eased Rin to her feet and then hefted her up into his arms, and tucked her against himself as he carried her up the stairs to her room. “Yuki, can you sleep with me tonight?” She murmured, and Shura behind them made a noise at the foot of the stairs.

Rin grimaced, forgetting that Shura hadn’t left yet. She glanced over at Yukio’s face to see him blushing, his ears were red. “Sorry.” She muttered softly. Her ears were burning. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you two.” Her eyes glimmered deviously. “I did hear that twins often were closer than most siblings.” Yukio inhaled sharply as Rin’s eyes widened in shock at Shura’s implications.

“Shut up, Shura.” He growled, glaring back at her and Shura raised her eyebrows at him.

“Ohh, scary! Are you sure you’re as human as you thought?” She cackled and turned away. 

They watched her leave for a moment, and Rin frowned at her brother. “We don’t really give that vibe, do we?”

Yukio shook his head, “No, not a chance.”

But that evening in bed, Yukio could tell Shura’s words bothered his sister. She frowned at the wall as she settled in to sleep. “But… we are close. Closer than we’ve been in… years. We sleep in the same bed most nights now, and… if not the same bed, we sleep in the same room. I like having you near me, though. I don't know why.” She smiled at him endearingly, and Yukio blinked at her sleepily, feeling himself drift off as she spoke softly.

Yukio smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s easier to keep an eye on you if you’re in my bed. If I’m not close to you, the boys in class would get closer, and as your brother, I can’t allow that.”

"You would try to keep me a spinster, huh?" Rin smirked up at him, "A fat lot of good that did you."

Yukio shifted to his back and stared at the ceiling as he started to drift off, "well, at the time, I thought you were still interested in hitting boys, not kissing them. If I had known you were beginning to show interest in them, I would have done something to nip that in the bud." He tucked his nose closer to her shoulder and took a deep breath. "For now, I've got to do damage control. You have a pair of persistent admirers in your classes, Rin. I have to keep them off somehow."

Rin frowned in the darkness, her eyes felt so tired but she wanted to hear more. "Why would they admire me, Yukio. I'm not very smart, I try my best, but I usually just make a mess of things."

Yukio stared at her, surprised. Surely she wasn’t this dense… "There's more to interest than just being smart, Rin."

Rin turned her head to look at her brother in the darkness, "but who likes me?"

"In the cram classes, or the regular classes?" 

"Huh, the cram classes, I guess." She could barely remember anyone from the regular classes.

Yukio chuckled softly in the darkness, "Well, there's Suguro and Shima."

"Shima likes all the girls.” Rin deflected, “He doesn't like me like that. Suguro is just interested in school, and destroying... anything related to Satan." Her expression twisted in anguish, looking up at the ceiling. "Which I am."

"We both are, Rin. He still has a lot of growing to do, too. You're both young, and he'll grow up some, enough to amend his ambitions, probably."

Rin sniffed, "but what if he doesn't, Yuki-otouto? What if he ends up hating me?" She seemed to grow smaller at the thought, and Yukio frowned at her.

"Then you'll just have to carry on with classes, Rin. He doesn't get to rule your life like that. You'll just have to move on and work at a distance. You're both passionate people, you could be great allies or bitter enemies. But Exorcists have to work together as part of a team on assignments, or they'll get themselves or others killed."

* * *

Two days later, Rin stumbled late into Cram class, mumbling an excuse about falling asleep by accident. 

"Well, I don't know why yer telling me that, it's not like I care none. Git to yer desk, an' get writing." Shura hesitated, “wait a hot minute kid! You’re not even supposed to be out of bed today. Ya just got released a few days ago.”

Rin froze in the doorway, holding onto the frame as she stared at Shura sitting on the instructor's desk. The tall woman smiled at her, and Rin took another step into the room. Eying her carefully. “I didn’t know. I thought I’d get in trouble if I stayed home.”

“Ah ‘course not. You need to rest, Rin-chan.” She sighed, “Whatever, you can sit in today. Do what you can.”

Rin’s hair was in a messy braid, having not felt like putting much effort into her appearance following her downward spiraling grief. Her body hurt still, her ribs were still recovering and she wasn’t even sure she was supposed to attend classes today, she knew she couldn’t make it through regular classes, so Rin decided that she could try to make it to Cram classes. She couldn’t carry any of the books. Only sheets of paper in a floppy poly binder and a pen and pencils to take notes with. 

Rin settled herself into her seat next to Shiemi, who was staring at her with shock. She didn’t have the energy to look back at the others in the room, just the walk here left her panting and gasping lightly. 

"I'll be yer new magic seals instructor, and we'll be having so much fun these next two and a half months." That’s right… there had been a vacant slot after Neuhaus had left. Rin wondered if Shura would be teaching Summoning, too.

Rin felt a small smile lift at the corners of her mouth. She felt glad Shura was here, oddly enough. Shura kept an eye on her during the lesson, waiting for Rin to fall asleep.

It honestly didn't take long, Rin nodded off after just twenty minutes. Shura huffed softly, pausing her lecture.

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna have to take her back, if y'all could just sit tight for about ten minutes." 

The tall woman lifted Rin into her arms and carried her out the door. Yukio was coming down the hall, looking frantic. As he spotted Shura with Rin in her arms, he moved faster.

"I couldn't find her, where was she?" Freezing just a second, he gasped. "Was she in class?" He cursed softly, “she could have opened her stitches.”

"Yeah, poor kid thought she was going to get in trouble." Yukio took her from Shura's arms, cradling her close. Shura found it so strange that Yukio was an entire foot taller than his sister; he was growing fast, and his shoulders were filling out.

"How did you get so much bigger than her? You used to be such a shrimp."

Yukio glanced back at her, "I don't know, just a growth spurt. I'm taking her back to the dorm. I have to change her bandages and she needs her meds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it looks terribly depressing. Hang in there. I promise, there's a reason for everything. My stories do have happy endings because those are the kind I need. Terrible things happen, people make mistakes. Sometimes terrible mistakes. They are human. Or reasonably human. 
> 
> In this fiction, we will see aspects that allow a lot of Rin's humanity to shine through, and a lot of aspects where Yukio's demonic nature shines out in (un)expected cruelty. But he was a shy child. No one ever thought he might be less human than what his tests claim. But being an aspect of Armumahel, through his mother (Who I kinda suspect is a child of Mephisto) and has a parent who was a child of Armumahel in there somewhere.
> 
> Yall should seriously check out Rottenprincessshura100 's Tumblr blog, she's got a lot of impressive insights and analysis subjects in there, it's worth looking into if you enjoy AonoEx.


	3. Through the Trees I See a Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets the terrific news during the followup appointment, little bean is alive! Relieved and feeling so happy with the news, she cries. She didn't know she would _care_ so much. But she does.
> 
> After some deliberation, she tells Suguro. As excited as she is, that is terrifying in different ways. Will it bother him that his child would be a half-demon? She sips her tea. 
> 
> Yukio has a bit of a shit fit. Because Yukio thought his problems and cleanup failures were solved with the outcome of the attack, under the impression that she was going to lose the baby. 
> 
> The camping trip goes about as you'd expect. Amaimon comes forward to torment our Rin and goad her into a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay between updates, even though I said I would only be able to manage monthly updates, I had been kind of hoping I could manage them a little quicker than that. 
> 
> My husband lost his job, and schooling has begun so I've been trying to get stuff in order. Things will only grow more hairy. Like a hotdog dropped on the floor outside. 
> 
> I'm trying something else, it's time-consuming, but I think it looks better indenting the first line of every paragraph. We'll see how it turns out I guess.
> 
> August 27th, 2020

**June 23rd**

Rin laid nervously on the table as the technician, who introduced herself in the beginning as Moriko, ran the wand over her belly. They were there as follow up to check on her injuries, and ensure the miscarriage wouldn’t cause complications. As Moriko froze, peering at the screen, Rin watched the woman’s expression change. “Oh. Have you had much bleeding these past few days?”

Rin shook her head, the bleeding had stopped by the day she had left the hospital. “No, it stopped days ago.”

But since she had been able to manage it herself, she hadn’t thought to mention anything. Yukio standing next to her stiffened as his gaze locked on the screen. “Well, it looks like this little one is hanging on after all, congratulations. It looks healthy, and I don’t see anything concerning at this time.”

She turned the screen toward Rin, who looked at it with shock. Her baby… it was there. She watched as her child kicked out and stretched before curling up again. A tiny tail uncurling lazily to drift in the amniotic fluid. “Oh my God.” 

Tears welled up her eyes, and Rin covered her face with one hand as the other tightened on her shirt. “it’s alive?”

The woman smiled at her gently, “It looks like it, want to hear the heartbeat?”

Rin nodded vigorously, her own heart was beating so quickly in her chest. Yukio was staring at the screen with an agonized expression on his face as the color left him. The technician pressed a switch, and the sound of her child’s heartbeat filled the room. Rin couldn’t stop the tears from falling, and she sobbed, causing the sound and image to be disrupted from her body’s shaking. 

Rin froze, barely breathing as she tried to focus on the sound of her child’s heartbeat, wanting to memorize it with everything she had. “Oh, Yukio… he’s alive. My baby is alive!”

“Yes, he is.” Yukio murmured, unmoving. His hand was empty, Rin having yanked it out of his grasp to cover her own eyes. But he wanted something to hold on to. Rin was going to be a _mother._ Mephisto shifted his stance from behind the table by Rin's head, peering at the screen with interest. Rin hadn't known the headmaster would be there, but as her guardian, he was permitted inside the room with her for the scan.

Moriko looked over at Yukio, “Are you the father?” Yukio broke away from the screen to stare at the woman in surprise. 

“No, no I’m her twin brother.”

The woman’s face fell in horror at her blunder, “I’m so sorry, Okamura-san.”

Yukio shook his head, “It’s quite alright.”

“I understand there was some rather heavy bleeding after the… incident?” Moriko spoke up, and Rin nodded, her eyes ghosting over with the grief she had felt upon waking up with the news. Moriko smiled at her sadly, before glancing back at the screen. The technician moved the wand in her hand just a little, showing an area near the bubble where her child was nestled. 

“Right here, there is a scar. Something _cut_ through the uterine wall, and you can see how the tissue is a little different from the rest right _here_. This could be where the incision was made, and it tore here too. Showing blunt entry and tearing.” Moriko hesitated, “I’m going to save this here.” She outlined the image in a yellow box and typed a command, saving the image for later. “I’ll have the doctor look at it, and see what he thinks.”

“Woah.” Rin breathed. If Shura hadn’t made it when she did… Rin knew for certain Amaimon would have killed her baby. Tears welled up again, and she took a deep breath, trying not to start crying so the image wouldn’t shake. She wanted to absorb this image to carry it in her heart. “I’m so glad Shura came.”

Mephisto looked over at her with a fanged grin, "it's a little too early to be certain, but we'll see if it's a boy or a girl next time for sure." The technician did another quick freeze frame and printed out a small photo of the scan. Handing it over to her, Moriko smiled. "Here you go, Okumura-san. There's your baby."

"Thank you." She couldn't hold her tears back as she held the photo up. "They're so beautiful."

"It seems you lucked out, Rin-chan. You aren't carrying twins as your mother did."

Rin looked up at him, "you knew my mother?"

"Yes, I did. She was an exceptional student and a very talented Tamer. She became a professor and a valued researcher here at my institution before her unfortunate demise." Mephisto sighed wistfully. "She was an incredible woman, but the best and brightest tend to burn out soonest."

Rin sighed, blinking away tears. Her mother sounded amazing. The headmaster knew her and liked her too. 

Here she was, just fifteen and pregnant. Her shortcomings were glaring up at her. The only thing she could do was just try to do the next best thing, and keep going.

They finished up with the appointment, the doctor had come in and checked over the scan briefly to determine the age and the estimated due dates looked like they were on track. 

They performed blood work, taking samples from her arm, and collecting a hair clipping. 

"To document everything in our database, Rin-chan. We carry a widely varied genetic profile of all the Nephilim born on Assiah, and we record their pregnancies and offspring as they occur."

Yukio left them at the medical office, and Rin stared after him anxiously. She could tell he was upset and wanted to be alone but she didn't know _why_ he was so angry. Back at Faust manor, Mephisto treated Rin to a mid-afternoon snack. Rin was devouring a plate of liver and onions, with green vegetables and steamed white rice with a glass of coconut water. 

"Well, as I said in the doctor's office, your mother was a great woman. Did Shiro ever speak of her?"

Rin shook her head no. 

"Pity, I'm sure Shiro could have told you many stories of their youth," Mephisto explained, sipping his black tea. He stared at her over the rim of his cup. 

"Her name was Egin Yuri." Mephisto picked up a cookie on the tray and pretended to examine it for raisins. "She was born out in the Hokkaido region, but her mother grew too sick to care for her, and was raised for a few years out in the slums of Lower True Cross district. Later, she was brought to the Asylum, and became all that she was as a talented Tamer, researcher, and teacher here at the Academy."

"What happened to her?" Rin ventured, "how did she die?" Because she always had some feeling that her mother… was no longer alive. Rin couldn’t imagine the woman would have left Yukio and her alone.

"She had the misfortune of having caught the interest of Satan. And during his siege of headquarters, he demanded she be brought to him, or he would murder all of the children in the facility." 

Rin's expression soured, and she sat straighter in her seat. "How could he do such a thing?" 

It was so horrible, she couldn't bear to think of it.

Mephisto eyed her for a pause and grinned, his eyes glittering. "Dear heavens, you truly look just like your mother when you do that. You almost made me think I had slipped backward in time for a spell."

Rin blinked and then smiled with uncertainty. She was curious about her mother. Shiro never spoke much of her. Only that her hair and eyes were just the same as her mother’s. He didn't talk about what she was like.

But some part of her knew… Things were not as they seemed. She had always known. Something terrible had happened, and it cost their mother her life.

As Mephisto straightened in his seat, he steepled his fingers when he looked across at Rin. "I have begun forging a seal for this child, and it will function in much the same way as yours did. I will need to be present for the birth, to ensure they are handled properly. The Vatican failed miserably with your birth, and they lost many lives in the attempt to quell you. This time around, I would prefer to do things my way, and I think you would concur it is best. We shall meet again in a week to talk about our plans for the big event."

  
  
  


* * *

**July 1st**

Two weeks passed since Amaimon had attacked her in Mephyland, and Rin was pacing back and forth in front of the dorm building. Her classes had been going well, she was passing everything even in regular school and finals were coming up within a week. It was nerve-wracking, and she was terrified, but… she was going to tell Suguro about her pregnancy. Of course, they would complete their homework, first. Of course, they would. She would serve him dinner, too. Ukobach and her had put together a rather delicious curry in preparation. 

Shiemi had been so ecstatic at the news, sitting with Rin on the couch as she peered at the picture in her hands.

_“Oh, Rin-chan! I’m so happy for you.” They had shed tears as they sat together. Scared for the future, but so glad anyways._

He was coming over at her invitation, presumably to help her out with some homework since Yukio was out on a mission and would be gone for two days, he had informed her with clipped tones as he slipped on his shoes and left this morning. He wouldn’t meet her gaze or even really look in her direction. That had come as a bigger shock for her. Yukio was _angry_ about the pregnancy. He hadn’t yelled at her, but he was drawing back from her. He stayed silent when he changed her bandages, and checked the recovery of her ribs. He was cold toward her and didn’t interact more than necessary.

Yukio wouldn’t eat with her. It hurt, and Rin felt adrift. He had also curtly kicked her out of his room, and that hurt more than anything. So Rin had moved downstairs to the first floor, taking a room nearest the kitchen. But that was okay. She was used to being alone. Rin was good at being alone. It hurt, but she could do it. She wasn’t completely alone, either. She had Kuro and Ukobach. They liked her just fine, they weren’t even upset at her being pregnant.

Besides, there would be plenty of time to chicken out if she felt like it. It was late afternoon, and he would be here any minute now. She was seated on the top step, looking out at the trees. Her chest still hurt, and it was difficult to carry anything too heavy in her hands. Her body was still recovering a little faster than a typical human would though, so there was that. 

Rin still slept a lot, falling asleep in classes, but this time the teachers didn’t get too upset with her, knowing the severity of her injuries she was recovering from. Mealtimes were hard because the food often made her too drowsy to stay fully alert. It made her downright tired towards the end, and she didn’t get to just curl up and sleep at lunchtime or breakfast, since she had classes.

If she went late on her meals, severe nausea would muck everything up, and it would cause her to not be able to keep anything down. That happened more frequently than she liked and it was exceptionally painful to throw up with recently broken ribs.

“Hey, Rin-chan!” She turned, plastering a wide smile, and throwing her anxieties into the closet to examine later. Suguro was walking up the pathway, wearing a tee-shirt and cargo pants.

“Hi, you're here. Ah, are you ready to eat?” She squeaked nervously, “I made dinner so we could eat while we work on stuff.”

He brightened, “Sure, sounds great.” It had taken a few days, but the others had begun to accept her being back in class, even if she was tired most of the time while she still struggled to recover from her injuries. Growing another half-demon child was a lot of work, especially while she was still growing herself, but Rin had already fought so hard trying to keep this one alive for her to even want to think of destroying it.

He hefted the heavy bag over his shoulder, and Rin turned to allow him inside. It was the first time she’d have someone over without her brother there as a buffer even if he just stayed away from her or remained in his room, and it made her jittery and nervous. They weren’t going to do anything, he wasn’t even interested in her, Rin was positive. He only cared about school and his ambitions as a budding exorcist.

Once inside, he shed his shoes, and Rin dropped off her sandals. Kuro peeked his head out at them from the dining room, and Rin reached down to scratch the horned cat Sidhe behind the ears as she passed. The smell of dinner pervaded the dorm, and Suguro sniffed appreciatively the rich aroma of butter chicken curry.

Rin served up plates for them as Suguro looked over the schoolwork she had laid out on the table. Handing him a plate as she came in, his eyebrows shot up at the meal. “Wow, that looks good. Thank you for the food!”

He took the plate almost reverently, having experienced some of her cooking just one other time, it had been such a delight he had wanted to have the opportunity to enjoy her food again. As he took the first bite, he had to pause as his mouth just exploded with the flavors contained in the dish.

Rin nodded her head absently as she scanned her open books and worksheets. “Thank you.” 

Setting her plate down, she began to eat absently as she looked over the questions on the homework. “The ones I’m having trouble with are these, Hitomei-sensei wasn’t very clear, but she was trying to be helpful. I just couldn’t get it today.”

Her Japanese and Literature teacher, Suzuki-sensei, had noticed a concerning trend with her patterns of mistakes in writing and was helping her as much as she could with getting an IEP set into place, but it was difficult to get approved, even with Mephisto being as helpful as he usually was... though if he was serious was anyone’s guess. So for now, Rin was trying to work around it as much as she could even if it was difficult on the edge of impossible to read certain fonts in the textbooks.

When math problems were arranged a certain way, Rin could solve them easily enough. But in the textbooks, they looked so squished and hard to look at. Her old public school down in the lower district didn’t extend much interest in helping kids figure out their academic problems. Choosing instead to focus on the students who didn’t need as much help, many of them fell through the cracks. So she usually had Yukio help her out, and Suguro if Yukio wasn’t available. But with Yukio distancing himself from her, Rin was down to asking Suguro for help more often.

Surprisingly, it turned out she was just hard-wired differently. When it came down to it, Rin was rather quick and intelligent when she had material she could comprehend in a font or arrangement she could read.

“Ah, these equations gave me trouble in the advanced classes last week. But if we write it out like this...it’s not so bad.” 

Suguro’s pencil scratched against the paper, and Rin settled her nerves to watch his movements. Now, with the equation written out and spaced just _so,_ Rin could see it properly. She made a small noise of victory and her pencil flashed out as she went to work on it. Her tail swished behind her with the same energy as a satisfied cat, and Suguro smiled as he saw her determined expression. 

Yukio was right, she was working hard with everything she had. Their new instructor, that strange woman who had seemed about ready to murder Rin the day she revealed herself, _he couldn't get the image from his head, seeing her on the ground covered in blood,_ instead, she turned into a staunch supporter of Rin’s efforts as she taught the class. And Rin _responded_ to her teaching. She was beginning to pull ahead of her previous scores and was reaching about midway, just a few dozen points lower than himself but still far higher than before.

But the things that got her every time was the fonts the ancient manuscripts were written in, and the way some math problems looked. Suguro found out Rin was frightening at how quickly she could copy and recreate entire diagrams of Seals. Turns out, Seals were her particular talent, along with the practical application of physical skills.

All she needed to help her out was to just adjust the font a bit and guide her through the words she had trouble with sounding out. Math equations and formulas would cause her to stumble now and again, but for the most part, she was a surprisingly quick study.

They worked as they ate, and finished up their plates. Rin finished her first plate and polished up a second one as they finished the worksheets Rin and himself had been assigned. 

Afterward, Rin realized it was time. Studiously, she cleaned up after dinner and put away the leftovers. Putting away her school books, and sliding her completed homework into the designated folders, she had run out of time far too soon.

She realized her knees were trembling as she looked over at Suguro standing nearby, a relaxed expression on his face as he smiled at her. She blinked, it was odd. He usually didn’t show her much attention in class. 

“I am really glad you could come.” Her tongue felt choked up. How could she possibly get the words out? “Thank you for your help with my homework.”

“That was no trouble, thanks for the meal. It was really good.” 

Running out of ideas, she turned toward the kitchen, “Would you like some tea?”

He tilted his head, curious. “Yeah, sure. What do you have?”

“Well, you can come in to check my collection, if you like. I’ve got a lot.” Rin walked across to the tea cabinet and pulled open the doors. A small alarm went off in her head as her eyes landed on the pregnancy tea Mephisto had gotten for her. Panicked, she grabbed the box and immediately shoved it into another cabinet. 

Closing the cabinet door with a slam, she turned to see Suguro watching her perplexing behavior with a bemused expression. “What’s up with you, Rin-chan?” Stepping closer to her, he turned to look at her tea cabinet. Rin turned around and gripped the cabinet door frame with rigid fingers. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

He hummed, looking over the different labels on the boxes. “You seem kind of… skittish.”

Suguro reached past her and selected a green tea. He handed her the individually wrapped tea bag and stepped back. Rin reached in and selected a chamomile and passionflower tea blend, desperately needing something to help calm her down. 

“I’m anxious, that’s why.” This was it, she would tell him. She filled up the tea kettle, and set it to boil on the stove. Rin opened the mug cabinet and selected two mugs. She kept her favorite red and brown one for herself, needing the familiar shape and color to help comfort her.

She handed him the dark blue one, which he set on the counter. They dropped their tea bags into the mugs and Rin sat on the stool at the breakfast bar. Suguro sat next to her on the stool beside her and was watching her again with that piercing gaze. Finally, he broke the silence. “What is going on, Rin-chan?”

Rin looked into his warm brown gaze and studied his expressive face. Memorizing his features before they were contorted with fury, or hatred… or even worse, indifference. 

“Well, I kinda have some news.” She took a deep breath that just rattled down. 

“Is it bad news?” His brows were furrowed, likely trying to figure out what she had to say.

“It’s news. I don’t know if it’s good or bad. I’m kinda okay with it, but it’s… complicated.”

Suguro grunted softly, and she looked away from him to the tea kettle hearing the sounds of the hot water moving as it prepared to boil. She stood up and passed him as she made her way to the stove and Suguro studied her posture thoughtfully, her fingers holding the knob as she stared at the whistle spout. Her other hand came up to rest against her hip and she leaned back, trying to relieve the pressure. 

Her back was hurting again, it always did at this time of day. The whistle sounded, and she turned the knob off before turning to pour the boiling hot water over her tea bag and set the tea kettle to cool. 

She'd pour his green tea after it cooled for a bit since green tea leaves could become scalded and bitter if the water was poured too soon. Rin sighed, taking her seat again as she cradled the hot mug in her chilled fingers. It was July, and she felt chilled to the bones in her hands despite the warm weather. 

Suguro was watching her as if he was trying to puzzle her out, and Rin looked away again. Staring down into her cup as the water darkened she took a deep breath and decided to just… say it. Steeling her nerves, she looked up at his open expression, just patiently waiting for her to elaborate. 

He found himself watching the way her ears peeked out from her curtain of hair. She was tense, perched next to him on the stool. Anxiously, she bit her bottom lip, worrying it with her fang.

“I…” her throat closed up, her mouth opened and no sound came out. Closing her mouth, she swallowed and tried again. She glanced up at him before looking down again at her mug. “I’m pregnant.”

He inhaled sharply and straightened from his relaxed pose on the stool. She became hyper-aware of every movement he made. What if he reacted just as badly as her brother did? Would he just walk out, and go back to ignoring her in class? She couldn't bear to look into his face right now. Would he scream at her? 

She saw his hands clench around his mug before relaxing again. “I see.” He cleared his throat. “That’s… ah. That’s news.” He ran his hand through his hair, Rin noticed he did that when he was nervous, or freaking out. He brought his head up and looked straight at her. “How far along are you?”

Rin looked up at his face, trying to gauge his mood. “Almost thirteen weeks.” She stood up and moved around him to pour the hot water over his tea since the water had cooled enough. She plucked the mug from his fingers so she could ensure it didn’t burn him when she poured the water in, her hands were shaking so badly, she wasn't positive she could pour the water without spilling it.

“That’s what was going on in the hospital, wasn’t it?” He watched her face, remembering how she had looked so _miserable_ and torn. “You found out then, huh?”

"Yes, but also no,” Rin replied, looking away to focus on pouring the hot water into his mug. “I was bleeding pretty badly, and they thought I was miscarrying. The scans showed very little movement, even the heartbeat was too low, so we thought it was going to die very soon.” Rin pressed her lips together and looked down. Her expression was just as anguished as he remembered it. “But then, at my followup a week after getting out of the hospital… The baby was _perfect._ The heartbeat was strong, and they looked as healthy as ever.”

She chanced a look up at his face and looked away again, Suguro’s expression was filled with stunned wonderment. Which wasn’t discouraging, so she continued. “It gave me such… joy. I’m so glad it's alright, I know it was unplanned. I know it's going to be _difficult_ , but seeing them there… I’m just so glad. I'm scared too, though.”

He was staring at her with a thunderstruck expression, and she looked over at him again. Her anxiety was reflected in his eyes, and she almost pitied him. She looked away and smiled sadly, “from what I can remember, it was an enjoyable night. I don’t regret it, though it has added quite a bit of a complication to my life.”

“I’m sorry. Is… is the school going to let you stay?” 

“I think so,” Rin scrunched her face in thought. “Mephisto seemed okay about it, even… a little eager.” blinking rapidly, she moved to settle next to him at the breakfast bar. “I’m putting them up for adoption when they're born.” She took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed as the taste washed over her tongue.

“There’s no way you can keep it?”

She shook her head, “Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous for them. I’m getting assassination attempts almost every month. I’ve got Amaimon on my tail, and it’s just not safe.” She gave him a watery smile, “maybe someday when I’m stronger, I can afford to have a family. But this little guy, as much as they mean to me, will need someone strong enough to protect them and be able to _be_ there for them. I’m just not there yet.”

“Do you want to keep it? Because I could help, I could be there for you both.” He examined his cup of tea and experimentally took a sip. It was too hot. “I’m going to take the certification exam to become a Dragoon in a few weeks, I’ll make sure I pass the exam on the first try in January.”

Rin shook her head. “No, it’s not going to be possible Suguro. I don't need your obligation to us. I just want to get through this alive and get this little guy through this, too. I only wanted to give you a heads up.” She couldn’t bear to get her hopes up, there was no way. She couldn’t do it. “I can’t allow myself to try and envision a future like that right now.” She pressed her forehead against the counter, her eyes closed. Tears were threatening, and she couldn’t bear it. “Please, don’t say that. Not right now.”

“Okay, alright.” He ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. “Shit.” He stood up and slid an arm around her shoulders in an awkward one-armed hug. "I'm sorry."

“When my dad wakes up, he might agree to take him in. Maybe.” She looked down, frowning. “I dunno, the night of my awakening put him into a coma. Just the news alone might send him back.”

“I’ll talk to my parents, and the heads of the Myo Dha, they might be willing to take him.” He looked over at her, and Rin looked up at him anxiously. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Perhaps.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully, “I need to make sure they will be protected. I want to make sure they would love him like I would if I was allowed to.”

“Yeah,” He looked down, “Of course.” Suguro frowned in thought for a moment. "Do you know it's a boy already? Or are you just guessing?"

Rin gave a small laugh, "I don't know. I just don't want to call them an 'it' because it makes it feel less like a person." He nodded his head as he looked down at his mug of green tea.

He looked up at her suddenly, startled. "Oh my God, Rin. I kicked you in the back at the beginning of the year." He groaned, putting a hand over his mouth. “I kicked a pregnant woman in the back.”

"Yes, I remember." She winced at the memory. It _had_ hurt. “But to be fair, I didn't even know I was pregnant.”

Suguro stifled a cry, "and then you got bitten by the Leaper because of me." He took a shaky breath, "and you were so skinny." Dazed, he stared at the opposite wall. “You got stabbed during the Exwire exam, too...The sword went straight through your chest…” Suguro stared at her, looking like he was about to lose his mind. "You're right, you've been attacked about every few weeks since school started."

"It really hurt, too. Come, let's go sit in the living room, I need to relax on the couch."

"Are you still hurt?" 

"No, not hurt. Just achy." Rin replied, “My back and ribs always ache a little bit these days.” Suguro looked away, he probably hadn’t helped with that.

Rin got down off the stool and led the way to the living room carrying her mug as he picked up his. As he walked behind her, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her hips, her waist. Looking for signs of the child he had put in her.

It took his breath away. He was going to be a father.

"Has it been hard?"

They got to the living room, and Rin curled up on the couch with a sigh of relief. Cradling her cup of tea, she smiled at him with a tired expression. He sat down on the other side, turning his body so he could see her better.

"Well, the weight loss I think is from the pregnancy, sort of. As well as my having a hard time regenerating." Suguro winced. The most critical aspects for a half-demon. "It's getting better, though. I've been able to eat more, and more often."

"Do you have any morning sickness?"

Rin shook her head, not wanting to guilt him about what she’d been through. The less he knew the better. "I've had a little bit of nausea, but only at first."

Suguro nodded, relieved. "I'm glad. Suffering from emesis on top of all that would be hard." He took another sip of tea. "So you've seen the doctor about it already?"

Rin looked at him, her eyes shining. "Yeah, we went on Tuesday. They got an ultrasound done to check on the little bean and oh!" She jumped off the couch, her tail swinging up in the air as she trotted down the hall. He heard her feet as she raced down the hallways with swift and light footsteps. He sat there, feeling uncertain about what to do. Was he supposed to follow her? She hadn't said anything, just ran off.

He took another sip of tea, determined it best to just wait. Tuesday, she had come in slightly late, her brother had just looked at her with narrowed eyes but hadn’t said anything, he found it odd she almost timidly dropped a note on his desk that he barely cared to look at. Rin had seemed a little dazed, but not upset by his dismissal. 

At the excited pounding of footsteps, Rin came tearing back into the room, dropping into her half of the couch with a special exuberance.

She held a little white square close to her chest as she suddenly looked at him anxiously. "Oh. I was so caught up in it, I didn't ask if you wanted to see."

Suguro watched her seem to fold into herself without moving with a pang in his gut, and he set his mug down. Unable to bear her anxious expression, he reached his hands out to her, "Of course I want to see." 

As the words left his mouth, he realized he did. He wanted to see his child, the baby they had made.

She met his gaze, and after a moment of hesitation, she stretched her hands out and offered him the little ultrasound image. He took it carefully in both hands and held it up to the light, peering at the little body on the screen image. 

Suguro tried to sort out what he was looking at with the grainy black and white image, but it slowly took shape. He could see the head and the jaw. After that, he followed the segmented line that was the spine and finally found the feet. There, at the base of the spine was a tail. His child had a tail.

Slowly, he found himself smiling down at the photo as Rin watched him like a hawk. He could see the tiny arms, and the way the tiny fetus curled it's body as it probably stretched out and then curled up again. He studied the features carefully, absorbing this moment. If he was especially patient… maybe he could see if the ears were pointy like their mother's. But it was too early to spot those kinds of features.

"He's… adorable." He finally managed, and Rin beamed at him.

"Of course they are, I made them. I'm making them, it's honestly a lot of work… having to eat all the time." Rin rocked from side to side as she smiled happily at him. “But I am adorable. So naturally, this tiny prince will be very cute.”

His eyes danced at her self-proclamation. "Is your brother upset about it?" 

Rin's smile softened, and then she sobered as she thought about his question, "Yes, he is. I think he hoped it would die from my injuries. He is scared, and I'm really scared, too. But I can’t bring myself to make that choice, and take away their best chance."

Suguro nodded at her choice of words, it was as he suspected, "So how long have you known about the pregnancy?" He was starting to think things through a bit more. A lot of Yukio’s recent behavior was starting to become clear. The guy was furious and scared and was taking it out on his sister. Suguro frowned; that was wrong, he didn’t care how mad he was, being so distant to his sister, who had no one else in her life who knew and cared about her… it was wrong.

"Just since Amaimon attacked me at the theme park." Rin frowned anxiously, remembering the attack, the fear she felt. The pain and blood _._ “He was trying to tear it out of me.” 

Suguro looked down, closing his eyes. _God_ , he shouldn’t have left her alone. He had been so excited about getting to see the teachers exorcise the ghost boy, he hadn’t wanted to miss a thing.

"I'm glad Shura-sensei got there in time." 

Rin nodded in agreement, wiping at her cheeks. "Yeah. Me too." It had been such a close thing, she sniffled wetly and wiped her face on a small cloth she kept in her pocket. She still hadn’t told any of the students Shura’s role, since it would cause too many questions. The woman had helped a lot more over the weeks than she had ever harmed. Rin was grateful to her. 

She picked up her mug and took another sip of tea, taking comfort in the flavors washing over her tongue. "Mephisto said next time we'll probably get to find out if I have a little boy or a little girl."

"The headmaster went with you?"

Rin nodded thoughtfully, "He’s my guardian since my dad’s in a coma, and he's interested in the outcome. He’s the only one strong enough to handle the baby if they're overly aggressive at birth if I’m not able to at first.” Rin looked down with a bitter chuckle, “Apparently I was a real problem for the Vatican when I was born." Suguro leaned back, eyeing her with bewilderment. "He will also be the one to Seal it, he's working to forge a Seal similar to mine, that if need be... can house his Demon Heart."

"What do you mean? You think he might have a Demon Heart?" His own heart was thumping oddly, and Rin stilled as she looked over at him. Was Rin saying she had a _Demon Heart?_

"Well, sure. Most don’t?" She laughed a little like it was funny. Like she was trying to fight down sudden nervousness.

"No, they don't. Not usually. I'd have to ask the Hojo family to double-check, but Demon Hearts are usually present with the emergence…" he froze and stared at her with a stunned expression. "Of a Demon King, or one of their offspring… the Nephilim."

"Oh." Rin blinked, an odd expression crossing her face as she looked away to stare out the window. "Shit."

"Rin-chan, are you a Nephilim of one of the Demon Kings?"

Rin's face twisted with misery as she looked up at him and her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She then looked away again, her eyes darted around nervously. "I should not have said that." She shivered, "I'm sorry, I can not answer you."

Suguro just looked at her, really looked at her. Rin looked _terrified_. Just what would be causing such terror? Was she… scared of him? Her demonic features were strong, perhaps that would give him more of a clue as to who her Demon King sire was.

Children of Egyn had dark slate grey hair and bright blue eyes. They of course were more attuned to ice and water. Could that be her father? She had dark hair and blue eyes.

Just what Demon King had eyes like Rin’s deep blue? He needed to ask Shima. 

“Are you not allowed to tell me?”

Rin shook her head, “I can’t. I can’t tell you.” She looked down at her mug and her trembling hands brought it to her lips again to sip at it. “Please understand I had no choice in my sire. I do not like him, and I will do everything I can to make sure he can’t hurt anyone I care about.” She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Please believe me.”

Suguro frowned at her admission and took another sip of his tea. Contemplating her words, he decided there was nothing to be done about it.

“It’s okay, Rin-chan. Of course, you couldn't choose your father, none of us could.” He said her name slowly as if he wanted to just call her ‘Rin’ but still felt that being too familiar would be misconstrued. 

He didn’t want to presume or place any pressure on her. She didn’t need to feel obligated to him. He cared about her a lot, but he was only the man who knocked her up.

“It’s not, Suguro-kun.” Rin shook her head, and with tears in her eyes she looked over at him. “I appreciate you trying to help, and I hope everything turns out okay. I’m just… scared. Does it bother you that this child is a half-demon, like me?” 

“No, it doesn't bother me. You are as you are, and you can't change that, and we can't change that about this child either. Let me help you not be afraid, Rin-chan.” Suguro stretched out his hand toward her, “I’ll help you as much as you might want, or as little. I promise.”

RIn looked at his hand with longing, and he stretched it out further toward her. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and released a shaky breath. “Thank you, Suguro-kun. You are a good friend. I wish I could tell you what you wish to know. But, I just can’t.”

“You’re welcome, Rin-chan.” Rin finished her tea and crawled closer to him on the couch settling herself against his side, and resting her head against his arm.

“Is this okay?” She asked, leaning back to look up at him worriedly.

Suguro looked down at her and smiled faintly at her. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll leave you alone again.” Closing her eyes, she slowly relaxed against his side. After a few tense minutes, Suguro also eased against her and took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. 

  
  
  


He woke up to Kuro nudging at him, and shoving at Rin. Meowing loudly, the cat worked to rouse them both from sleep. At some point Rin and he had slumped further into the couch together, his head was resting on the arm of the couch at an angle he was going to regret, and Rin was tucked against his shoulder under his arm. His right hand was draped over her abdomen and the left was over the edge of the couch, and in his right hand, there was a slight bump. 

He inhaled sharply, feeling the little bump and recognizing it as he came more fully awake. This was his child. He lightly pressed his fingers around it, feeling how it fit into the palm of his hand. He hadn’t realized how much bigger than Rin he was. But with her curled against him on the couch, and feeling how her body fit against his, it finally caught up to him. His fingers outstretched could span the distance from one of her hips to the other.

Kuro nudged him again, insistently, and Suguro forced himself to move. His body ached from the awkward sleeping position, and he groaned as he sat up, dragging himself away from Rin’s side. Rin moaned and curled toward the lost heat source, and he edged back, “Sorry, Rin-chan. You need to get to bed.”

He rubbed at his eyes, unsurprised that Rin remained asleep. Turning, he made as if to rouse her when a figure in the armchair opposite of the couch caught his eye. Yukio was sitting there, a cold expression in his eyes as he stared at Suguro. “Did you sleep well?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m sure.” Yukio looked over at Rin’s sleeping face with a bitter smile, and he got the feeling that Yukio wasn’t just talking about tonight. “I’ve been trying to keep my shit together, and I’m certain she used my absence as an opportunity to tell you what’s going on.” He sighed, and Suguro saw he was also nursing a mug of tea. “I managed to finish my mission objectives early, and as you’ve no doubt noticed, I don’t like leaving her alone. Even if we’re not speaking right now.” Suguro nodded cautiously, and he straightened where he sat, and he realized that he was shielding Rin from view. 

“So, it was a mixture of rage to find you here, laying with her in your arms, and relief that my sister was not alone.” Yukio took a sip of his tea, and Suguro saw steam curl up from the rim. “I don’t doubt your abilities as an Exorcist, and I believe you shall make a capable and effective member of any team you get assigned to after you graduate.”

Suguro blinked, trying to decide just what he was getting at. “However, as good at reading people as my sister may be, and as much as she wants to keep you close, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from entertaining ideas that just because you knocked her up, doesn’t mean that she has to let you further into her heart.”

“Unless she wants me, I won’t be. She’s already under enough pressure, and she doesn’t need that kind of burden.” Looking back at her sleeping face, he grimaced. “I don’t want her to feel obligated to feel a certain way toward me, I understand she’s got a lot on her plate. If there’s anything I can do to help her ease the burden, I will do it.”

“Then we understand each other.” Yukio nodded sharply and took another sip of his tea. His eyes held a mixture of bitterness and longing as he examined Rin’s sleeping face. Suguro nodded, turning to check his mug to see that he had drunk it sometime before he had fallen asleep. Kuro was crouched at Rin’s belly, curled up against her as he basked in her warmth. 

“Rin’s choosing to destroy herself for the sake of this child, I hope you know that. She’s being foolish, and I wish she had chosen differently.” Yukio looked up at him, and his eyes hardened again. “Just knowing what half-demons of her caliber go through trying to survive childbirth is… alarming. I can’t bear to watch her destroy herself.”

Suguro inhaled sharply, “Is it that dangerous?” He looked back at Rin with worry.

“She’s not even fully grown yet, or even grown into her powers. Yes, it could be that dangerous.”

Suguro ran his hand over his face and then into his hair. _Fuck. No wonder she's scared. No wonder he’s upset._

“She needs to get to her bed. Should we wake her up?” He stood up, and turned to look at her, she had curled onto her side as she hunted for his warmth in her sleep.

“No, I’ll carry her to bed in a moment. I just got back, and was taking a moment to catch my breath.” Yukio replied as he finished his cup of tea. “It’s complicated right now, I know you can’t understand it all fully yet. But you will in time.” He picked up Rin’s mug, and Suguro’s as well and carried them into the kitchen to wash later.

Suguro left the living room, his gaze lingering on Rin's face. He met Yukio in the hallway and gathered up his schoolbag. Making sure everything was sorted correctly.

Yukio gave him a short bow as he stepped into the atrium, "thank you for coming, Suguro-san."

Suguro nodded at him, feeling conflicted at leaving Rin with her brother when he was so angry at her. He didn’t think Yukio would do anything to hurt her though, so he turned and left. He stepped out into the darkness carrying his bag.

* * *

Eying Rin’s face, Yukio hesitated a moment before scooping her into his arms. Her face had thinned a little bit, and he felt a small pang of guilt. She sighed in her sleep and molded against him as he carried her the short distance down the hall and to her room, she probably didn’t know he knew she was staying here.

He nudged the door open, it hadn’t been fully closed and her desk lamp was still on. Her bed was unmade, and he didn’t feel the slightest bit of irritation, because that made it easier to settle her back into the bed. He began to pull the sheet and light blanket over her and hesitated as he reached her hips. There was a small white square held in her hand, he knew what it was. Of course, he did. But that didn’t stop him from reaching out and plucking it from her fingers. 

Tilting it to the light, he frowned down at the image. Just one, not twins or anything else. Just a single fetus. His eyes traced the tail and he sighed softly. He looked back at his sister’s sleeping face. He hated himself, but he couldn’t bear to watch her go through this. It was better he just wasn’t close. Their lack of closeness now ate at him, and he had to fight the impulse to climb into bed with her. It had been such a habit these last few months since school started that not having her in bed with him was a harsh change. 

How was he to protect her if she chose such a self-destructive path? He couldn’t watch this play out. He just couldn’t.

* * *

Suguro opened the door to the dorm room he shared with Shima and Konekomaru, they were both long asleep in their beds, and he staggered over to his bed to sit down with a heavy thump. Movement on the bed above him let Bon realize he had woken up Shima by accident. “Sorry.” 

The pink-haired boy peered at him from over the edge, and seeing his expression, he dropped down to the floor in front of his friend. “What happened?”

Suguro looked up at his friend, “She’s pregnant.”

Shima inhaled sharply and took a step back. “Really?” 

He nodded, swallowing thickly. There was a flash of pain, and suddenly Suguro found himself staring up at the ceiling. Blinking, he lifted his head to stare at Shima in shock. “You hit me!”

Shima stood there, his amber eyes blazing. “You’ve fucking killed her. Did you even _use_ the condom?” He hissed in the darkness. Konekomaru started stirring in his bed at the noise.

Suguro blinked, one hand covered his jaw as he tried to think back to that foggy night. “No… I don’t think I did.” Shock wove into his being the longer he thought about it. He hadn’t been that drunk… _why hadn’t he used it?_

Shima shrieked, and then punched him again and Suguro tried to stop him feebly, his mind somewhere else as he tried to sort out what had happened. “You _fucking_ moron! You’ve fucking killed her!”

Suguro fell back against the bed, trying to block Shima’s hits as the slighter boy jumped on him. “I forgot, okay? Something was fogging up my head when she kissed me.”

“It’s the fucking _allure_ , female half-demons have it. But you were too _drunk_ to realize that!” Shima struggled past Suguro’s forearms to try to hit him again. 

“But she was _Sealed!_ How could she have it that night?” Suguro cried out. 

“Then it was weakening before she broke it, Bon! She just finished breaking the Seal during that attack on her and her dad, that was all.” Shima grasped onto his shirt, one hand arcing around to hit his friend again. “Damn it! I’ve always done my best to just _hold my tongue_ but I can’t just stay silent about this.”

Konekomaru sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s going on.” He took in the sight of Shima straddling Suguro, fists raised as the two of them fought on Suguro’s bed. “Woah. What are you doing, Shima!”

Shima turned on Konekomaru with a wild look, “Bon got ‘er pregnant. It’s going to fucking _kill_ her!”

“Bon!” Konekomaru turned his wide eyes on Suguro, remembering that morning so long ago. “Is that true?” Suguro nodded, unable to voice it aloud. “Oh, so that’s why Okamura-sensei had us read those chapters. It talked a lot about the fertility cycles and the pregnancies for demons and some of the half-demons.”

Suguro nodded his head with a bleak expression, he already knew. He had written out and turned in his papers already. Rin’s admission tonight, and her telling him of her pregnancy made everything else make sense. Amaimon’s attack, the way he cut so carefully in her pelvic bowl, cutting just beside where the uterus would be. The monster knew who and what Rin was, he was trying to kill the child. _His_ child.

Konekomaru shifted and turned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “But guys, I think you’re all over-reacting. Fatalities are noted to be more likely only among the Nephilim and the off-spring of the Demon Kings. Okumura-chan will probably be fine.”

“She told me she has a Demon Heart,” Suguro spoke in the silence that followed. Shima’s grip on his shirt lessened slightly and Koneko gasped softly. “That the baby will probably have one, too.”

“But that means… That she _is_ a high blooded Nephilim. If that’s the case, then who is her Sire?” Konekomaru rubbed at his forehead, “Oh no, it must be one of the greater Kings, and of them, only Samael and Azazel are aligned with humanity, I mean, there's Armumahel and Shemihaza, but I don't think she's the Nephilim of either of those two." Konekomaru speculated thoughtfully, looking between his two friends. 

Suguro and Shima just looked at each other, and Suguro furrowed his brow. Something wasn’t adding up right now, but he couldn’t figure out what that was. His jaw hurt. God, Shima could _punch._ He supposed having so many brothers had an influence. Koneko was still speculating as he sat on his bed, his fingers counting off the Demon Kings and the Emperors that he remembered.

"Shemihaza's daughters are all blonde. Armumahel's Nephilim don't appear to carry demonic traits, and he's the source of holy water, which Rin can't use at all; it burns her."

Suguro gripped his hair in his hands, exhaling roughly. “What the _fuck_ am I gonna do?”

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do," Shima growled, shoving him back roughly and climbing off him to stand up straight. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Suguro found himself sifting through the copies of the Exorcist field reports that were logged back in April. Like approaching any research task, he had written out an index card with all the facts he had collected about the attack. 

  * Rin had told him that her Sire had attacked. 
  * She had indirectly stated that her father had been possessed by her Sire who then tried to kidnap her a few days after the party.
  * Her father's name was Fujimoto Shiro, who is the current Paladin. 
  * The party was on April 3rd, school started April 9th. 
  * That left five or six days during which the attack could have happened. 
  * On the first day of school, Rin had a dark hand-shaped bruise on her neck, so it was closer to the start of school.



Narrowing it down to just those days made the task so much earlier. There were so many reports to sift through still. Looking through the papers before him, all dated between April 4th and April 8th, Suguro began reading.

* * *

**July 7th**

Rin entered the classroom feeling strange. The Paladin had woken up. Her father was awake. She hadn't been able to see him yet, but he woke up last night. 

She studiously made plans to go see him after regular classes were finished for the day. There was a short break between day classes and Cram classes, and she would be able to get back in plenty of time.

Rin felt thankful she still wasn't showing yet, she didn't want that to be their first conversation.

As the last bell rang, Rin rushed out the door, her eyes searching as she frantically moved through the crowded halls to get to the nearest empty hallway that had a door with a lock.

_There!_

She shoved the key in, turned it, and opened the door into the quiet dim hallway. The Exorcist classrooms were lined on either side of her. Rin closed the door behind her and opened it again. Fresh sunlight filtered through the trees, and Rin turned, jogging to The Old Boy's Dorm to drop her stuff off and change her clothes.

Rin rushed into her room with a clatter, dropping things everywhere, and shedding her clothing. Pulling on her change of clothes, she ran to the bathroom down the hall to brush her hair in the mirror.

As she usually did, she double-checked her reflection, eying her abdomen critically. Was there a difference? A visible change? 

No. She was safe from scrutiny. For now.

Rin hurried from the Dorms and walked the half-mile to the hospital her father was staying at. Her eyes taking in the summer scenery, the trees bursting with leaves and small wildlife wandering the area. Squirrels and deer. Raccoons and all manner of birds. She took a deep breath, and let the peace fill her. It was going to be okay. She would see her dad, visit for a bit, and leave again.

Rin would apologize for her harsh words. She would apologize for drawing the sword and breaking her promise. She would… figure out how to tell him that he was going to be a grandpa. Maybe she could save that for the second visit. Yes. That was better. Not too much at a time, her dad needed to rest, and she didn’t want him to worry.

She nodded her head lightly, her braid swinging behind her.

Rin was able to get checked in as a visitor easily, and they directed her to his room. She paused in the doorway, and just took in the sight of her dad sitting up. He was looking out the window, his eyes thoughtful as he gazed out at the trees moving in the breeze.

Tears were welling up her eyes, and she gasped, scrubbing at her face. The first time she gets to see him, and her eyes fill up her vision with tears, making her unable to appreciate the sight of her father. Shiro turned at the sound and his face broke into a soft hesitant smile.

“Rin!” 

“Dad!” She lurched into the room and threw her arms around his middle. He grunted at the impact, but his hands came around her and held onto her tightly. “I’m so sorry, dad! I didn’t mean what I said!”

“Oh, Rin. I never should have hit you, either. I’m sorry.” He sighed, pulling her up onto the bed with him. “Oh my Rin, you look so much like your mother, it’s scaring me.” He pulled back and looked into her face with a mixture of sadness and love. “So you drew the sword. How does it feel? Are you doing okay so far?”

Rin sniffled and rubbed her eyes and nose on her sleeve. Shiro handed her a tissue from a box left near the bed, and she accepted it gratefully to clean her face. “I feel okay, I'm always tired lately though. I’m in school, and I'm _passing_ my classes! The teachers even like me, sorta.” She sniffed wetly and leaned back from him. “Mephisto enrolled me in classes, and I’m in Cram school too.”

“That’s a lot for you, and you’re handling it well?” Shiro was staring at her with awe. 

“For the most part. Even the kids are great, I haven’t had to beat the tar out of any of the students either.”

Shiro laughed nervously at her, his eyes drifted back to the window as the memories of her previous school fights came back to him. “You carried such a heavy burden, Rin. What is your favorite class right now?”

Rin tilted her head, it wasn’t hard to choose her favorite. But how to explain it to him without him growing too concerned? “Seals and Magic Circles, and sword practice with Shura-sensei.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped. Shock written over his face. “She’s teaching you?” He asked hoarsely.

Rin nodded, “she was _really_ upset you were in a coma because of me. So she came to class to observe me for a while, and when I was…” She hesitated. “Attacked by the Earth King at Mephyland,” Shiro’s face was pale as he stared at her, and Rin looked away. “My flames came out. She got angry, and took me in for interrogation.”

“So, Amaimon the Demon King of Earth attacked you, and Shura dragged you in for Interrogation.” He tried not to think about the implications, Shura _interrogated_ her? What the hell?

“It's okay, though. She thought I had orchestrated your attack. But she kinda changed her mind. We are friends now, I like her.”

He blinked slowly, knowing how Shura often responded to threats on his life and realized the danger Rin had been in. “ _Rin_ you could have died.” He breathed. It was something he hadn’t anticipated, Shura’s rage was something to behold, but not usually survivable if you were on the receiving end.

Rin looked uncomfortable, glancing away from him and refusing to meet his gaze. “She got me to the hospital afterward, and I was able to get out after about a week. She has helped me with Cram school a lot since then, and even with helping me while I was recovering from my broken ribs.”

He stared at her flatly, "broken ribs? From what?"

"Amaimon, he broke a few ribs." He stared at her again but she only looked at him blankly. Back to this again, her not telling him _everything_ , and him trying to glean what he could of what she let slip. Was the wind whistling especially loud outside? Or was he about to pass out? Perhaps Yukio would be more forthcoming with the events of her hospital stay. Just the fact she had been in the hospital for a week told him it must have been life-threatening.

He decided on a different tack.

“I knew Shura would like you if she ever got to meet you. But she refused to ever come to see you and I eventually stopped asking. I’m glad you have her.” Shiro smiled with relief and Rin returned his smile with her own. There was still so much she had to tell him, but she wasn’t sure how. Inwardly, his gut twisted at her words. Shura _interrogated_ her? He knew that Rin wasn’t telling him everything. There was more she was hiding and covering up. As usual, she didn’t want him to worry.

There was something strange about him, and she couldn’t place it. Rin wrapped up her visit, promising to visit again. He retorted that they’d be hard-pressed to keep him in this bed now that he was awake. Rin laughed, full of relief that her father was feeling so full of vitality. Tentatively reaching out to him with a thin thread of her energy, she brushed over him and felt the coil of his own and how barbed it was. It caused her skin to prickle to allow her energy to brush against his. Somehow, she knew he wasn't quite normal.

She saw him freeze and look directly at her, and she _knew_ he could feel her, too. She blinked at him and offered a guilty smile. “You are growing, dang that felt weird. Be careful doing that, okay kiddo? If I noticed you doing it, others might too.”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry.” Rin stammered, her face turning red. “I just wanted to check on you, to see how strong you were, and make sure you were going to be okay.” Rin looked back toward the door, “I’ve got to go to class now. I love you, dad!”

She hugged him tightly, and he inhaled deeply into her hair, “Be careful kiddo. I love you, too.”

As Rin was trotting down the hallway in the Cram school building, she realized that her father had no wrinkles. He looked… a little less old. She tried to shrug away the oddity, maybe the long sleep did more to help him look younger than any of his usual less pleasant habits. The booze and smokes absent from his life for so long must have been a relief for his system, plus the long sleep. Even if he had been recovering from the damage caused by forced possession.

She nodded inwardly, that’s all it was.

* * *

**July 10th**

  
  


Mephisto attended another scan with her at the doctor’s office. Despite the doctor knowing he wasn’t going to be delivering the baby, he was perfectly happy with checking her health as much as they could, despite not being able to get any more blood samples. There was enough they could do with weight checks and urine samples that he didn’t seem too bothered. 

Rin had cried, watching the screen. She didn’t know why she just did. There on the screen… was her little boy. She was going to have a boy. Suguro would have a son. 

Shuffling into Cram class that afternoon had been difficult. Suguro was sitting there in his usual seat, and he tensed up as he saw the look on her face. Shima beside him also looked concerned, and Miwa threw her a look of worry.

The class was already in session, so Rin dropped the note on the desk for Shura and settled into her seat. Shura eyed her critically before moving on with the lesson, a sealing technique to prevent ghosts from being able to possess the chanter.

Next came a class session of the sacred scriptures, and for once something in Rin's expression made the woman change her mind about calling on Rin to recite the verses required. 

During a brief moment between classes, Suguro came over to sit with her, and she leaned her head against his arm for a few seconds before pulling away once again. 

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Nothing is _wrong._ I'm just a mess." She replied just as quietly. Suguro swallowed nervously and nodded his head.

"Can I come by after class?" Rin froze for a moment before nodding her head silently. Suguro rubbed her shoulder with a warm hand before leaving to his desk once more.

Rin tried her best to focus through the rest of her classes, but it was difficult. Shiemi leaned against her and hummed soothingly, and Rin smiled at the warmth the girl showed her. 

"Thank you." She murmured under her breath. The blonde girl nodded, smiling happily at her.

After the last class, Rin slipped out. Suguro caught up to her, jogging lightly as Rin made her way to the hallway door that led outside.

He walked with her in silence back to the dorm, Rin took the time to look out at the trees. Watching the wind pushing the upper branches around. Clouds were rolling in from the north, and it looked like rain. 

They arrived on the grounds, and Rin pulled out her key with trembling fingers. Stepping inside, they shed their shoes and Rin headed straight for the kitchen. She managed to change out the water in the kettle and fill it with fresh cold water before she broke down. Suguro rushed to her side, taking the kettle from her clenched fist to set it on the stove before starting the gas burner under it.

He maneuvered around the kitchen, selecting tea and pulling out their preferred mugs, and even pulling out the meal set aside for her from Ukobach. He heated it in the microwave, and set it on the breakfast bar before settling her into the seat. Rin watched him with tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" She spoke softly, her voice cracked through her sorrow. His hands gripped the counter tightly before he turned around to face her. She couldn't understand _why_ she was so angry. _Why_ was she so upset? Her sorrow and anger felt direction-less. 

"Because sometimes you need to rely on others, and it's okay. You can rely on me. I'll look out for you."

"Because I'm carrying your son?" She bit out and looked away, and there it was; the real reason for her sorrow reared up. The fear that the only reason he was spending time with her was because he had gotten her pregnant. 

"No. That's not why." He snapped back, and then stopped, somehow floored by the real news that it was he had a _son_ , she was carrying a boy. "It's because I care, Rin. Is it so hard to understand that someone just _likes_ you?" She stared up at him, tears running down her cheeks as her eyes went wide.

"You… like me?" She blinked and rubbed her face with one sleeve. He had called her _Rin._

Suguro froze as what he said caught up to him. He had called her _Rin._ Looking into her face, he saw she had caught it too. She was staring at him with such surprise.

"Yeah. I do." He replied. He felt his ears burning under her scrutiny. "I like you a lot." He hesitated. If he was going to confess now, he might as well go all in. "I liked you before I found out about… the baby. But I didn't think you'd ever actually like me back."

Rin's face burned and she could feel her ears on fire too, "I like you, too." 

Suguro exhaled sharply, his breath leaving him in a rush. She _liked_ him, too. Him, a kid who spent so much of his life studying, and memorizing verses for exorcising demons. He was… a big nerd, honestly. A boy from a cursed temple. Rin was beautiful, her hair was dark and her skin was pale and soft. Her eyes were that strange shade of dark blue, they were mesmerizing. Even before he had received a mashou, he had thought she was beautiful. But he was glad he could see her as she was, he found his eyes drifting to her tail. 

Suguro often found himself watching the way it flicked about, it reminded him of a cat. He stood by the stove until the water boiled, and then poured the water for their tea. He had chosen a black tea for himself this time. Though he did enjoy green tea as it reminded him of home. He poured the water for her pregnancy tea, and set it before her. He smiled at her, but he felt timid by their confessions. Suguro knew she was skittish about being with him; she was holding back, even if she liked him. Again, he felt like it was because of what she couldn’t tell him. 

Eventually, she worked up the appetite to eat her dinner, but partway through it, she pushed him toward the fridge. “Go! Get your plate, there’s enough.” He looked at her skeptically, “I hate being the only one eating.”

Suguro nodded his head and selected a smaller plate. Heating it and bringing it over to the breakfast bar to sit beside her. Rin eyed his small plate but said nothing. He was eating something so it counted. 

He held her on the couch, their mugs of tea cooling on the living room table. He looked down at the little image print out from her scan, looking at his child there. His _son_ was so much bigger now. 

“We could do it, you know.” He murmured. “I think you’d be a great mom.”

“We can’t rise and grow strong enough to defeat Satan if we’ve got a kid to worry about.” She replied quietly, then a soft sob met his ears as tears again started to fall down her cheeks. “If he’s somewhere safe, protected, then we can focus on defeating him, and not be afraid that Satan might go after him. That’s how we protect him. By not letting Satan know of him. But if he’s at the forefront of our thoughts, he will pluck the information straight out of our minds.”

His breath caught. “Do you think he’d go after a child?” He shook his head, closing his eyes as his question sunk in. “Nevermind, of course, he would. He’s Satan.”

Rin nodded her head, her eyes dark at the memory of meeting her father. “Yes. He would in a heartbeat. He won’t care in the least bit. If we rise to defeat him, he will cut at us any way he can.” She ran her hand over her small bump, her tail flicking up to cover it as well. “I must make sure he is protected.”

Rin curled up against him. Keeping herself tucked against his chest, her head just under his chin. His hands had wandered to her belly, his fingers idly tracing over the form of the child they had made and he _wanted_ it.

“Then we’ll make sure he’s protected. With people, we trust to love him and raise him. Someday, after we defeat Satan… we can approach the idea of getting to know him.” Such a plan was dangerous, his family had covenants with demons that were passed from parent to child. Suguro realized the safest place that wouldn’t put his child at a severe disadvantage would indeed be with the Myo o’ Dharani. “My parents would want him, I’m sure of it. They never managed to have another one after me. He would be safe, Rin. My mom would adore him, tail, and all.”

He _wanted_ to be with her. He didn't care that she was a Nephilim. Even though reading through the reports over the last few days revealed nothing. Either no report was made, or someone higher up was hiding the information. There had been no report, at least, not one accessible to him. 

“I still want to meet them, first. I need to be sure.” Her voice was hard, despite how tired she was, curling up with her torso settled in his lap, and his arms around her as they reclined on the couch. He nodded his head, his hand caressing her back in soothing circles.

Rin was so strong, she was capable, and was determined to do the _right_ thing, and it was… admirable. Something was holding her back, and Suguro had no idea what it was. But he felt certain it had something to do with who her Sire was and why that was a complication she couldn’t afford to bring this child into. 

This time, he remained awake when Yukio came through the door late that night. Rin’s brother scowled at her, and Suguro wanted to hit him. Couldn’t he see what she was going through? Couldn’t he see the tear tracks on her cheeks as she grieved what she felt she could never have?

He lifted Rin into his arms that night, and carried her into her bedroom, settling her into the bed, and pulling the blankets over her. The window air conditioning unit was blowing cool air into the room, and Rin moaned in her sleep, the chilly sheets and blankets making her seek out his warmth. Suguro stepped back after draping the blankets over her and left to the living room to collect their mugs and put them away.

Suguro discovered Yukio standing there staring at the little white image slip with an agonized expression. Their baby was much better developed now, his arms and legs more defined and easily seen. His whip-thin tail stretched out as he snuggled safely within his mother. 

Yukio looked up at his approach, “You could go to her, Rin misses you terribly and she needs her brother more than ever.” He offered in the silence and Yukio just looked back down at the photo before dropping it onto the couch where he found it. 

“I can’t do that.” He turned away to leave, a shaky breath leaving him.

“She’s having a little boy.” Yukio hesitated at the threshold and then continued on his way.

Suguro released a groan and rubbed his hand over his eyes. This was hard. Who knew Yukio was such an ass at times? He picked up the little image and peered at it again, his son was growing so fast. Suguro felt a fierce pride overwhelm him, God he wished he could raise this baby with her. Her skin was glowing with health, her cheeks were bright and her body was as strong as a steel rod. Shura was practicing with her diligently as they worked through the Katas every morning.

She was glowing with energy that seemed to swim under her skin.

The more he saw of her, the more he watched her body grow and change, the more he wanted her. He loved how her tail moved according to her mood when she focused on something when she chased something. Her little victory pose when she caught something. Just the way she _moved_ , it was intoxicating. He found himself looking at her ears, how they flicked about slightly at sounds around them when they sat under the trees.

He brought the little photo back into her room and left it on her desk. She could find it in the morning.

  
  
  


* * *

**July 17th.**

Rin hiked the trail behind the other Cram school kids. Her brother was up at the front of the group and had barely even looked in her direction. The Cradle Barrier had sprung into place just a few days ago, and Rin had felt dizzy as it settled around her. Mephisto had examined it critically, his fingers tracing the patterns in the air idly as he hummed to himself. 

Shima kept glancing back at her as she carried both her duffel bag and Shura’s as well. His eyes were on the Cradle Barrier, just like Suguro. They both kept glancing back at her. She wanted to snap at them. She felt fine, there was no need to keep watching her like she was about to pass out or anything!

Mephisto had wanted to dress her up in hakama and a haori, just like the old days. To wrap her belly like the women used to do, with the smaller and smaller knot giving a rather accurate indication of how much time was left before she delivered her baby. She hated the idea of it. Such styles were expensive when done right and she had vehemently declined his offer to foist the clothing onto her. 

She wore her usual get up, the girl’s top with the boy’s uniform trousers. She just felt better wearing those, as she always had. Mephisto never said anything about it, and Yukio didn’t comment either. Not that he was even talking to her anyways. Rin wanted to roll her eyes. Yukio was being such a jerk about this. Shit, she knew it was dangerous. She had the hospital stay to prove it. 

Rin helped Shura and the rest of the girls with drawing up the Seal on the ground to protect them from demons during the night. She carried a wooden bokken stuck through her belt as she drew out the sigils. Rin and Izumo were working next to each other, and Rin found herself without as much to say to her. The girl appeared unbothered by her features and didn’t even seem upset about the Cradle Barrier. So she just tried to relax and work next to her as they painted out the patterns needed to complete the massive seal on the ground. 

“How did that happen?” The girl finally asked, and Rin looked over at her. Izumo was sitting there looking at her with a bored expression as if the answer didn’t matter to her. 

“I kinda just...met someone at a party just before the start of school, and that happened.” Rin offered. If Izumo had no idea that it was Suguro’s child, she wouldn’t tell her. She hoped to get through this as painlessly as possible. Besides, bringing up more details would just make her start crying, and she was determined not to start up again. “First time, and it got me.”

“Hmm. Demon pregnancies are difficult to get rid of. More so if the mother is half-demon.” Izumo nodded sagely, her eyes were looking at Rin with an even gaze. “There wasn’t much you could have done to stop it, honestly. No pill works for girls with demon blood, it just messes with the chemistry too much and everything cancels out.” She huffed lightly, “hell, even condoms only work about half the time.” She glanced around to check no one was listening in.

“Are you part demon, too?” 

Izumo scoffed and looked away. “Nowhere near as strong as your own, _half-blood_. But I could recognize what you were on the first day.” She affected a careless shrug. “If you ever tried your hand at summoning, I wonder what sort of creature would come to you. They react more strongly to those with demon blood in their veins, and those with stronger blood summon stronger familiars, and can handle them with more loyalty.”

“Really…?” Rin looked pensive as she looked down at her own hands. Was it possible she could summon? What would she bring forth? What manner of beasts would respond to the daughter of Satan?

“You really don’t know anything about being a demon, do you?” 

Rin looked over at her, mystified. “Do you?”

“Well, I--!” She stopped and relaxed her stance as they moved onto another section of the Seal. “I don’t know what it’s like to be a demon, no. But I thought with your blood, you’d be feeling more of the instincts or something by now.”

“Instincts for what?” Rin asked as she stretched her hand out, and cast a thick line _here_ and curled it over into a thin line as it moved on to the next pattern for the Seal, her strokes were strong from practicing with her sword and her muscles were smooth when before they were uncertain and jittery with disuse.

“Oh, like seeking out the father. Marking him, mainly just rubbing your scent on him, and making sure his scent is on you.”

Rin stopped, frozen on the spot as her eyes widened. She _did_ rub on Suguro a lot, especially lately with Yukio being so distant. Izumo watched her, a small smile tugged at her lips.

“You know, it bothered me for some time. I knew you’d be feeling the drive, but you weren’t going nuts or _anything._ Until I realized you were touching Suguro-san very occasionally. Just brushing your elbow against his arm or something.” She looked over at Rin with a smirk. “You didn’t really let other males hang on you. either.”

“Oh.” Rin put her hand to her mouth. “My God.”

“Does Suguro know? God, after I figured it out, the first day in class made so much more sense it was almost hilarious.”

Rin blinked at her, “Yeah, he knows.”

Izumo shrugged, “Anyways, like I said after I figured out Suguro was the father, everything else made sense. How you really couldn’t bear the thought of him getting hurt, back in the Leaper arena.” Looking at her again with that piercing gaze, Izumo smiled.

“Honestly, at the beginning of the year, I was slightly terrified of you. I knew what you were, and I didn’t meet many demons outside my own family. You’ve got a terrifying energy. But you’ve turned out to be such a soft thing and not the literal ball of fire I keep feeling from you. It’s funny.”

Rin shook herself and smirked at the girl while inwardly she was screaming. “Oh damn, you have no idea.” She laughed, and Izumo chuckled, but Rin could see a slight edge in her eye.

The boys were finishing up making the tents, and Shura had helped Shiemi bring in reasonably dry logs from the woods around them. Rin got started making dinner for everyone, in her element, and excited to get to make wonderful and delicious food to share with everyone. 

If Rin pretended not to notice just right, she could see Yukio watching her cook with longing. She wanted to be angry at him, she felt so hurt by his continued distance. But… she would let him eat too because she loved him. 

Suguro looked especially enthralled with her cooking and gave her a beaming smile as she handed out his plate to him. It made something inside her hum with satisfaction that she made something that he enjoyed.

“Oh, my God. Rin-chan, you’re going to make an amazing wife someday. This food is so good.” Shima gushed with delight, his eyes gleaming.

She smiled over at him, and she had to steel herself against looking at Suguro, who had glanced up at Shima's words. Her brother spoke up from his seat, his smile was cold even as he ate from his plate Rin had handed him. “Cooking is the only useful skill Rin has.”

Rin blinked. She should have expected that, but why did it have to feel like such a knife in her gut when he spoke like that? “Thank you, Shima. I’m so pleased I could make something everyone would enjoy.”

“It’s really good, Rin-chan! How did you learn to cook like this?” Shiemi was squirming with delight and was bound to fall off her camping stool at this rate. Either not catching Yukio’s words, or trying to ignore what he had said in favor of gushing about Rin’s food instead.

Rin tried her best not to look at her brother, who was eating his meal with a bitter smile. If he wanted to make up with her, and not be so antagonistic, then he could come back at any time. Rin desperately wished she could have her brother back. She loved him fiercely. Why did he have to lash out like this? It was _all_ the time lately, even during class when he handed back graded homework, he never had anything nice to say without making it a cutting remark. It _hurt_ , and Rin wanted to cry.

“My dad taught me and started my love of cooking. Living at a monastery with a bunch of priests left me little choice. I wanted tasty food, and they were my test subjects when it came to trying new foods and mastering different recipes and techniques.” Rin explained with a fond smile. Her dad had always been among the first to dig into her creations. His trust and support had meant so much to her as she grew. She hoped with everything she had that she would see him up and about again sometime. 

“It’s amazing, Rin-chan. You’re a real chef!” Konekomaru praised, his eyes full of delight.

* * *

  
  


_How_ did this end so badly? She was almost there, she had jumped up to join the others on the other side of the bug swamp, for which Shima was useless. Somehow, she had cut one of the long cables and unleashed some kind of giant Moth Demon, Lord Chuchi. 

“Just _go!_ ” She roared thunderously. “I’ll catch up, okay? I’ll be fine. This is nothing!”

_“RIN!_ ” Suguro stared up at her trapped form, unable to help her. The Moth had bound her tightly, but there was nothing he could do to hurt her and so he was in a stalemate. One that would end very badly for him, as Rin was losing her patience with the Lord Chuchi behind her. 

“As if I’d leave you behind!” He bellowed up at her, his hands clenched. Rin wanted to grit her teeth at his bullheadedness. She could _handle_ this just _fine!_

Suddenly, Suguro grabbed a talisman off of the rope bridge and flung it at the giant moth, his hands moving rapidly, he spun K’Rik and threw it, pinning the Talisman there. Without skipping a beat, he quickly chanted a spell to strike the giant moth with lightning. Rin dropped to the ground and stared back at Lord Chuchi in awe of Suguro’s talent and quick thinking. K’rik landed back in his hands and he passed the staff back to Shima.

“Let’s go! We need to haul ass before it wakes up!”

Rin turned to look back at him, startled. “Oh, I thought you killed it.”

“No, now get going, everyone! Run!”

Rin grabbed the handles on the cart and lurched forward. They turned and dashed through the woods, Rin kept glancing back behind them as the giant Moth sought them out. But after a while, it dropped back and disappeared. She heaved a sigh of relief as she ran. “That was close!”

“Yay, we made it!” Shiemi cried, pumping a hand up into the air. Rin smiled at the shy blonde girl.

Shima chuckled, and Rin saw Suguro look away briefly. The relief on his face was shadowed by what she’d told him to do. _As if he’d leave her._

“Sorry about that,” Rin scratched at the back of her head. Sweat trickled through her scalp, and it was driving her up a wall.

“We’re teammates Rin-chan, we work together.” Suguro groused.

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to this. I've never actually had friends before.” Rin looked at them all, she hated to insinuate they weren’t capable, but how to explain her drive to protect them so badly like this? 

“I just can’t stand the thought of you guys getting hurt when I could have stopped it from ever being a possibility. You’re all like…” She tried to find the right word for what she felt. Her hand waving palm up as if she could summon the word and have it land neatly in her palm.

“My _pack_. Like... I feel like I have to… I have to protect you all from everything, and I’m just not good at knowing when there are threats you guys can handle and others that I should handle.”

She laughed at their stunned expressions, “You know, I don’t know a lot about being a half-demon, I just can’t stop myself from wanting to keep you all safe.”

Shima was looking at her with a strange expression, “Wow, Rin-chan. What an intense declaration of love!” He wrapped her in his arms, “I love you, too! You’re super special to me!”

He rubbed his cheek against hers and Rin’s brain short-circuited somehow, it was like how Kuro marked her cheek. But it was like a _pack_ thing, and the idea that he might know what it meant for them, it did weird things to her. 

“Thank you, Shima.”

The comfort of the touch was real, and he was part of her pack she had made for herself. She relaxed in his arms and even hugged him back as well. Rubbing her cheek against his in return.

Shima let go of her, and she literally couldn’t stop herself from trotting over to Suguro and embracing him in turn, her cheek coming up to rub against his before she could fully stop herself. He wrapped an arm over her with a grunt. "Thank you, Suguro-kun."

"Whatever, just call me Bon already." He was blushing and she looked up at him with adoration. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

"Okay, Bon." Her heart swelled with affection for him. "Thank you. You are all my friends, and I'm y'all's friend, too!"

"Yeah, let's just get this back to base." He said gruffly, and she took hold of the handles on the cart, allowing Bon to focus on the chant needed to enforce the talismans on the Peg Lantern.

They pulled it into camp and stopped in surprise. "Dude, you guys are slow. The other two already showed up with theirs." Shura giggled at them. She focused on their faces and did a quick count. "Wait a second, if you're all here then who fired off their flare?" 

Shura looked puzzled as she looked out at the dark forest. "Yukio went out to check on it almost an hour ago. He should have been back by now."

Rin immediately tensed as she went to stand next to her teacher. "Shouldn't we go after him? He could be hurt."

Shura smirked at Rin and shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I've seen him come out of worse places without a scratch."

"Okay." 

Rin looked out at the forest anxiously, and she lashed her tail from side to side in agitation. "He better come back soon."

They settled down to wait, Shura passing out snacks and water, and checking everyone over for injuries. She didn't bother to check Rin, knowing the Cradle Barrier wouldn't allow anything to pierce her.

Rin settled near the edge of the Seal, her eyes scanning the darkness for signs of Yukio's return as she munched on her snack and water that had been packed by Ukobach.

So it was of course her eyes that caught sight of Amaimon looming out of the darkness. He eyed her carefully as he stepped closer and stopped just on the other side, and Rin got the impression he was somehow angry about something. Rin got to her feet and took a step back, her tail lashing behind herself angrily.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, knowing him coming out in the open was anything but good news.

"I'm here for you, little pet." He stretched and extended his arms wide in a mockery for an invitation to hug. Rin would rather stab him, she was so full of wrath. "I'm bored and want to play."

"I'm not your pet." She snarled, catching the attention of the other Exwires, and Shura as well.

"Rin!" Shura's voice called out sharply, and Rin turned to see Shura storming toward them, "git back here, kid." 

Rin blinked and turned her head to look at Amaimon, who was suddenly much closer. Looking down, she hadn't realized she had been close to the edge. Wait. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Amaimon. She hadn't been. Somehow he had lured her closer.

She quickly took a step back, and Shura grabbed her arm and dragged her behind herself.

"Yer not having her, ya sneaky jerk." Shura snarled, "so git lost."

Amaimon settled for just staring at all of the other Exwires, and then back at Rin and Shura. He shrugged and clicked his tongue. A massive hobgoblin shuffled out of the underbrush behind him, and Amaimon tilted his head toward the other Exwires. The Hobgoblin howled and ran toward them, his eyes alight with glee and his jaw opening wide to attack.

“No, stop!” Rin cried, she turned to follow the Hobgoblin’s path. Her heart was thundering. 

Shura quickly drew out her sword and knocked the Familiar away with her Serpent Fang technique, the arcs of wind made Rin want to wince as Behemoth rolled away from them in retreat.

Moving quickly, Shura cut her arm, and ran her blood down the length of the weapon to summon her own Familiar, a Naga covered in flames, to activate a Seal around the camp that repelled both Amaimon and his Familiar. Rin watched in awe as Amaimon was knocked away from them, and landed far from view among the trees. 

Shura directed everyone to remain close, and Rin reluctantly complied. Shura proceeded to douse the rest of the Exwires with holy water, barely stopping short of dumping some onto Rin, who just looked up at her in surprise. 

She wasn't alone in her reaction, Suguro jerked forward. His hand outstretched to block the water, and the other students gasped. 

Shura laughed nervously, "whoops… That would have been horrifying." 

Rin gave a weak smile, her nerves still twitchy from the near drenching. Would it pierce the Cradle Barrier?

Everyone stayed close to the fire, trying not to look out into the forest in case the Earth King lured them closer with his eye contact. Something which even Rin had little defense against.

"Alright, the training camp is officially over. We should prepare ourselves for an attack by Amaimon again soon. Everyone should be fine as long as we just stay put. He can't cross the Seal I laid down, it's too strong." Shura explained to the Exwires settled on the ground before her.

Shura pulled Rin aside, “Hey, listen kiddo. The next time Amaimon attacks, I want you to take your sword and run out there. Leave and get as far away as possible.”

Rin stared at her in surprise. “But I’m not supposed to use my flames. I haven’t defeated you yet.”

“If you don’t use your flames, you won’t be able to fight and these kids could get hurt, plus Yukio is out there and I don’t want him getting caught by that thing.” Rin stiffened, her eyes going wide. Shiemi walked past them, her eyes glazed. Shura whispered a curse Rin heard anyways. “Shit, I just saw a parasite in her neck.”

"Hey, Shiemi!" 

Rin froze as Shiemi continued to slowly walk to the edge of the Seal. "Hey, stop!" 

Rin lashed her tail as she went after her, wrapping her arms around Shiemi’s middle and closing her eyes as she tried to pull her back. 

Shiemi was dragging her as Rin balked and planted her feet, trying to hold the girl in place as she continued to slowly move step by step toward the Barrier. "She's going, and I can't… I can't stop her!" Rin gasped. 

Rin watched in horror as Amaimon stepped out of the darkness just outside of the Seal, and Shiemi dragged herself out of her slackened grasp. "What are you doing!"

Shiemi slowly turned to stand next to Amaimon with a blank stare and glazed look in her eye, and Rin knew without a doubt that she wasn't controlling her movements. "She's going to listen to only me now. There’s a parasite in her neck that will do anything I ask."

Rin shook with fear and rage. "Leave her out of this." She paced the edge of the Seal. "Just let her go, _please_."

"No, I don't think so. I haven't had a pet in so long." His hand came up and patted Shiemi's hair gently, and Rin held her breath as her hackles rose seeing his sharp claws so close to her dear friend's neck.

He melted into the darkness with Shiemi tucked under his arm, and Rin trembled with fear. She spun around and found Shura standing beside her. 

"Rin," Shura spoke softly. "You'll be needing this." Shura looked at her frantic gaze, "Try not to flame up too much out there. Drag him out as far as you can, and try not to be seen."

She dragged Rin's sword from the seal on her chest, and Rin took it into her grasp with awe. It had been _weeks_ since she held the blade, and the familiarity still left her breathless. 

She looked Shura in the eye, "Thank you, Shura-sensei." 

Rin spun around and for a moment she met Suguro's eye as she turned to run out into the darkness. _Sorry, Bon._

She slammed to a halt as Amaimon's massive Hobgoblin lunged at her, his jaws open wide. Shura intercepted the familiar and fought it off and Rin jumped around them to rush the forest with a hurried thanks.

Shura turned toward the Exwires and stared them down. "None of you leave this barrier under any circumstances. Understood? I’ll catch up to Rin and back her up." 

* * *

  
  


Rin raced into the darkness, her eyes darting frantically as she searched for Amaimon and her friend. She caught up to Amaimon not too far from the base, he was perched in a tree waiting for her. "What do you think, little sister? Wouldn't she make a lovely bride?"

"Let her go!" Rin bristled with fury, and a growl emanated from her chest. 

"No, I think I'll hold onto her. What better way to make you go crazy, hmm?"

He took off again and Rin chased after him. Desperately trying to keep them in her sight. She had to… She had to save Shiemi. Rin forced herself to run harder, breathing deeply as she ran to try and keep up.

Amaimon halted his movements in a wide clearing that stretched as far as a soccer field. Rin came to a stop just out of range. Panting as she watched what he would do next. 

"Why'd you drag her into this." She gasped. "Just let her go."

"I came to you earlier, and you refused my summons." He stated tonelessly. "I believe a punishment is in order…" he turned his gaze onto Shiemi, who was sitting on his arm, her hands gently held onto his neck and head. Her hand tenderly grasping his hair. "She is also very lovely, Perhaps I really shall make her my bride."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rin snarled, her hand flexing as she took a step closer. 

"Or what. You'll scratch me?" He turned his gaze on her, and his golden eyes burned. "You'll _bite_ me?"

Rin hissed and lunged at him with her sheathed sword, knocking Amaimon on the head.

Amaimon shot her a glare, and caught Rin by the shirt, throwing her away from himself. Rin landed on her feet as she skidded backward. The Barrier swirled around her in agitation and Rin flexed her claws. She was so _angry_ at him. He had almost cost her the life of her child. Now he was threatening Shiemi.

Rin set her stance and lunged at him again. Attacking with the sheathed blade, she struck at him. Amaimon blocked with one forearm, his expression quickly losing its faintly amused expression. 

“Use your flames, little sister.”

Amaimon threw her again, slamming Rin to the ground with such force it caused dirt and debris to fly up into the air in a great cloud and she crouched on the ground, still maintaining her ready stance. She coughed and wiped her mouth as she glared across at him angrily. His expression was as neutral as ever, but undercurrents of anger flashed in his eyes. His mouth was a firm line and his brows were turned down.

* * *

Bon and the others saw the destruction in the direction Rin had chased the Earth King, and he couldn't bear it anymore. The billowing clouds of dirt and the sounds of crashing vibrated in his chest, and he knew Rin was in danger.

"Alright, I'm going after her. She could get hurt. Even if she's got that Barrier."

"But Shura-sensei told us not to leave!" Konekomaru cried, catching Bon's sleeve. "We could get hurt, Bon!"

She was _pregnant_ with his child, for _fucks_ sake!

Izumo eyed him knowingly and nodded her head. "I can't stop you, but you guys going out there could distract her at the worst time. Maybe you need to trust her, Bon."

"I can't. I can't just leave her to that psycho!"

Shima grabbed his shoulder and forced him around to face his friend, "I know man. I know, but she ran out there. I bet she understands the danger more than any of us. That's why _she_ ran out there after him. To save Shiemi-chan, like _handling a threat only she could face_. You know what she is, maybe you should let her handle it."

Bon stared at his friend, their eyes locking and he shook his head. "I can't leave her, Shima. Stay here if you want, but I'm going out there."

With that, Bon turned and ran out of the Barrier, following the sounds of destruction.

He came upon a scene he was hoping he wouldn't. Amaimon had pinned Rin under his foot, holding Shiemi on his arm casually as if she weighed nothing.

Rin was gasping for breath, and fighting against him, and trying to get up, her face drawn up in a snarl and her eyes furious. Her sword was clenched tightly in her fist, still sheathed. Bon's eyes took in the torn earth and widespread destruction in shock. 

_Why hadn't she drawn the sword? How could she fight if she never draws it?_

Shima arrived at his side, holding up firecrackers. "Here, we can try to use these to distract him, and maybe that'll be enough to free Rin."

Bon nodded, desperate for something to work.

They set to work, lighting them off and firing them toward the Earth King, Rin lifted her head and watched in horror as the Kyoto boys tried to intervene. Incensed, the Earth King turned his attention on them, Shima giggled, and immediately tried to stifle it as Amaimon stepped toward them. 

“You little brats. Are you making fun of me?”

He moved, and suddenly was standing right before them, _he was fast_ , and flicked Shima on the head with one finger, knocking him into a tree. And Bon was horrified when the Earth King turned toward Konekomaru and simply poked him in the arm, causing the boy to crumple to the ground with a pained yell.

Leveling his glare at Suguro, he gave him a hateful smile and caught him by the neck. “You laughed at me.” He growled, his eyes narrowing.

Bon struggled in his grasp, running out of air. “Rin-chan! Do you hear me? I am pissed off at you for running off, and trying to do things on your own all the time.” He gasped as Amaimon clenched him tighter. “We’re partners, aren’t we? We’re all in this together.”

“Are you ignoring me?” Amaimon hissed venomously. “How _dare_ you. Maybe I’ll kill you anyway, you _are_ the father…” His claws were digging in deeper, and Bon was certain this was going to kill him. Black spots were filling his vision and he couldn’t see the stars in the sky anymore. 

“Rin, no! It’s a trap!” That was Okumura-sensei’s voice, Bon was having trouble focusing. “Don’t do it!” _Don’t do what?_

_“Don’t you touch him!”_ Rin’s voice reached him in a feral shriek, and Bon was dropped to the ground roughly as blue light poured out over the ruined earth. Shiemi was also set on the floor, though more gently. Bon heaved on his hands and knees. The blue light was so bright, and he couldn’t see much. He could only cough and gasp against the ground. 

Finally getting his breath back, he saw Amaimon standing frighteningly close with his back to him. On the other side, where Amaimon was staring with barely concealed excitement, was Rin… her body was covered with blue flames. Her ears were longer, and finally, Suguro understood.

Her sire was Satan.

“You wanted me, didn’t you? This is what you wanted to see, right?” Rin was shouting at Amaimon, her eyes...oh God, her eyes, the irises were glowing with the blue flames. Then she snarled at the Demon King, her tail lashing from side to side, her fangs were longer, and all of her teeth were sharper. 

This was what she couldn’t tell him. She was the daughter of the worst demon in existence. He had gone on and on about how he would destroy all things related to Satan. And she… was his daughter. She had betrayed him. 

_Please understand I had no choice in my sire. I do not like him._ He shook his head, trying to ignore her words in his head.

“Then come and get me!” She screamed, she stood proudly in a ready stance. Amaimon took one step, and then another. His eyes were alight with excitement as he took in the sight of her blue flames. Bon panted, his eyes wide as he tried to sort out what he was seeing. Abruptly, Amaimon lunged toward her, and she knocked him away with her sword, blue flames lashing out ferociously and he came at her again. Rin stood her ground, blocking and parrying his strikes and keeping him focused on her. 

Bon couldn’t help but watch. She was moving with that alien grace he had seen before. Her ears were longer, and her face hardly even looked remotely human. Instead, it looked more drakine. Just something in the structure of her jaw, and her teeth as she snarled at her adversary, threatening to bite Amaimon if he came close enough. The way her body was moving. Even her hands reminded Bon of the claws of a dragon.

These features of hers, they tugged at his memory, when they were learning about the Demon Kings, and their higher level vassals. 

What was it that Rin reminded him of? It was familiar like he’d seen it recently. Amaimon managed to kick Rin to the ground, and she rolled to get to her feet again. Just as she began to stand, Amaimon knocked her sword arm wide with a hard punch to her wrist and the sword was knocked from her hand. The Demon King was on her in a flash, wrestling her hands up above her head as he settled himself on her waist. 

Without skipping a beat, and not cowed by her position, her head snapped up, her jaws catching against his chin and she bit down. Blood splattered over her face, and Rin snarled up at him. Her eyes burning, she released his chin to bite onto his neck. He roared back, but it came out choked and broken as she tore open his throat. 

Bon looked away, unable to watch the gruesome battle take place. Rin was fighting him with a rage he hadn’t ever witnessed out of her. 

Konekomaru sat up with a groan, holding his arm he winced before registering the battle taking place just a few hundred feet away.

"Bon… she's…"

Yukio dropped to his knees beside them behind the fallen tree they had retreated to, hefting his medical bag. 

“What happened to Shiemi?” Yukio asked as he examined Shiemi’s prone form for injuries but finding none that he could see.

“She was under the control of Amaimon somehow, and he used her to lure Rin out of the barrier to fight with her,” Bon answered automatically. Yukio frowned thoughtfully as he peered at the unconscious girl.

“I think my arm is broken,” Koneko responded, trembling. “What’s happening with Rin-chan… why is she covered in… those flames?”

“She’s the half-demon daughter of Satan, that’s why,” Yukio replied stiffly, confirming what they had feared was true. “I’ll explain more later, just stay calm and don’t do anything rash.” 

Yukio sat Shiemi upright and pulled her hair aside, finding and extracting the parasitic worm from the back of her head as if he had done it all before. She came alert all at once, turning her head to see Yukio kneeling behind her with a kind smile on his face.

"Yuki-chan! Thank you!" The girl threw her arms around his neck with her gratitude, Yukio wrapped an arm around her in response. His eyes slipped closed briefly accepting her embrace, but a crash nearby drew Shiemi’s attention and she released him to peer over the edge of the fallen tree they were hiding behind.

She gasped, "is that Rin-chan?"

"Yes, it is," Yukio answered her solemnly, lifting himself to peer out at his sister anxiously. Bon also turned to look and wished he hadn't.

Rin was panting and gasping as she stood there with her back to the trunk they were hiding behind, _guarding_ them. This fight was going much more in Rin’s favor than last time, she had improved by leaps and bounds in a short amount of time. Bon couldn’t help the small stirring of pride at her skill, even as his gut twisted at just who her Sire was.

They watched as Rin clashed against the Earth King, over and over. They fought, kicking up dirt, and causing huge explosions of flames that miraculously never reached them. Amaimon was stalking closer to her, and Rin reacted with a wave of blue flames lashing out at him with a stomp of her foot. A wall of earth rose and blocked the flames from hitting Amaimon directly. Rin screamed at him with her frustration. She wanted to _burn_ him. 

He stepped toward her, his face was blank. The earth having dropped down around him like water. When he came too close, she struck at him with her sword, using a horizontal slice. He lunged forward and his hand shot out and caught her wrist, stopping the swing of the blade in its tracks. 

He caught her other hand as she lashed up with her claws, intent on causing as much harm to him as possible. He twisted her around, pressing her back against his chest as he wrapped her arms against herself, pinning them with her own body.

It brought his face close to her unprotected neck, and he began whispering to her. Rin’s eyes widened and she thrashed under him, and he forced her down to her knees with a harsh kick. Her whole body erupted with her blue flames, and Amaimon was forced off of her with a roar of pain. He stepped back several paces and lifted his hands to his face. They were charred and burnt. His eyes were wide as he inspected the damage. 

Rin spun around and stalked toward him. Distracted with the injuries to his hands, he did nothing as she lunged forward and stabbed him through the chest. Her flames erupted from the tip and straight through his body as the blade came out the other side. Her face was filled with savage delight. He screamed as her flames burned him.

Amaimon pulled himself off her blade, jerking himself back, his body beginning to shift as more of his demonic power exerted itself. He slammed his fists together and his ears grew longer, the wound on his chest began to heal as the flesh of his arms flaked off to reveal fresh unmarred skin underneath.

Shura dropped down beside them, Shima plopping down next to her while rubbing his head from when he got hit earlier. “What are y’all doing here! This is almost ground zero! Shouldn’t y’all be trying to escape?” Rin lured the Demon King further away, and into the tree cover away from them. The occasional burst of blue flame in the distance told them all that Rin was still fighting.

Yukio looked over at her and shook his head. “I’m not leaving her, you all go on ahead.”

“We should leave, and make our way back to the Academy while they’re still busy.” 

“What about Rin-chan?” Bon blurted out before he could stop himself.

Shura raised her eyebrows at Bon, “Do you really want to get between those two?” She looked back anxiously, "we need to go now. Rin will be fine, not even a Demon King will truly risk triggering the Cradle Barrier."

The silence stretched for a bit before Shura recognized what that meant. “Hang on. That’s not good.”

As she said that, Rin abruptly fell to the ground just fifty meters away from them, and Mephisto dropped down close by, turning to study Rin as she moved, she crouched on her hands and knees heaving for breath. Rin was growling low in her throat as she rolled to her feet and she was shaking her head as if dazed. Bon stared at her in horror, her features looked even more drakine than before. _Was she even half-human?_ Mephisto was stepping around her, and eying her critically, a covetous look in his gaze.

The Cradle Barrier was glimmering brightly in the darkness, and her blue flames washing over her threw the woods into darker relief. Her eyes looked...glazed. Shura stiffened as she eyed the girl’s form. They could see Mephisto speaking to her, yet they couldn’t hear his words.

“Shit.” She muttered, “she’s lost control of her demon half.”

Shura turned her head slowly toward the others, “Guys, we need to leave right now. She’s not in her right mind and might try to attack us if she deems us a threat. Mephisto will take care of her.” She looked uncertain of the truth of her words and looked back uneasily. “Probably.”

They slowly started edging back, trying to avoid her notice as they stepped backward crawling close to the ground. Bon looked back, seeing that Yukio was still crouched there. “Hey! Okamura-sensei, what are you doing?”

“She’s my sister, and she needs help. You guys go on ahead.” A soft breeze blew past him, ruffling their clothes. “Rin won’t hurt me.”

Bon was about to argue when Rin suddenly turned her head, her eyes locking on their forms. Her growling intensified, and she took a slow and shaky step toward them. Shura cursed and edged closer to put herself between the retreating Exwires and the enraged Rin craning her head toward them.

Rin continued to try to make her way closer to them as her growl taped off into silence but her eyes still looked off, her nose tilted into the air as she sniffed experimentally, Mephisto was murmuring to her soft words Bon and the others couldn’t catch and she settled in place instead. She opened her mouth as she trembled and shook. “Ba...Bon!” Her voice was rough from her almost constant growling. “Bon!” She cried again.

Bon froze, hearing his name on her lips. She needed him. Shura glanced back at him sharply. 

But… she wasn’t herself. She might rip him apart and he hated it but he felt so afraid of her, he was such a coward. She was the daughter of Satan. A smaller voice in his head also whispered she was the mother of his child, that he loved her. 

She rubbed at her face with the back of one hand, and he could see the way she ground her teeth. She was struggling to control herself. A growl erupted from her chest as she shook her head again. Bon was torn between going to her and moving away with the others.

As the Exwires continued to edge away from her cautiously, dark forms rose from the darkness. A multitude of Exorcists entered the field, their weapons trained on Rin’s trembling form. She turned her head, seeing them come closer to her, threats looming up from the darkness and she began growling again warningly. Bon felt suddenly terrified for her.

They were going to hurt her!

A gun fired off, and Bon peered past Rin’s form to see a tall pale-haired figure in a black cassock. The Paladin was here, Rin’s dad. His gun aimed up into the night sky. Rin turned around to face him, and her growling intensified as she recognized the threat coming toward her. Her tail lashed agitatedly, and Bon had a horrifying thought. 

_Would her own father kill her?_

The man who raised her, that Rin gushed about and loved so deeply, would he kill her? Her words haunted him again, back from the beginning before school started, _My dad’s going to kill me later._

“Rin!” The man called out, and Bon watched him with sudden horror. “Get ahold of yourself, you are stronger than this.” Dawn was breaking, Bon realized he could see the sun rising in the east. Her flames weren’t the only thing illuminating the grounds.

Shiro continued walking toward her and Bon saw Rin tilt her head as she watched him approach, either unafraid or uncaring of her warning growls and her twitching sword. Stopping before her, he gazed into her eyes and raised his hand to gently lay it against her right cheek and the field became silent as her growls stopped entirely. 

“Come back to me, Rin.” He murmured, “I’m here now, just come back. Come back. _Please_.”

The sword twitched in her hand, but the Paladin didn’t so much as look at it, the flames wreathed around them both and Bon held his breath. They weren’t burning him. The flames didn’t _burn_.

He placed his other hand on her cheek, and Rin’s hands came up to wrap around his wrists, the sword and sheath dropping to the ground with a jarring clatter. Her breathing became labored as she stared up into his eyes. “Dad...?” The change in her voice was dramatic. It cracked a little bit from damage, but it was the same voice they had heard all during school.

“Yes, It’s me. It’s dad.” She saw movements in her periphery, and she tried to turn her head, but Shiro held onto her face firmly, “Don’t turn away, just look into my eyes and let me bring you back, got it?”

Rin fell to her knees, and the Paladin followed her down to the ground. The flames surrounding her dropped down to almost nothing. Just a small tongue of flame over the tip of her tail, and a crown of flames wreathing her head. Bon’s breath caught, seeing the change in her as her body shifted back. Mephisto turned to watch the approach of the other Exorcists, a sour look on his face as he stood close by. 

“She’s back,” Bon whispered. “She’s back to herself, guys.”

"Dad!” Rin sobbed. Her crying could be heard clearly. “I’m sorry, I tried so hard. I failed.”

“You didn’t fail, Rin.” The Paladin’s words were soft, a murmur. Shura shifted beside the Exwires, warning them to be quiet. “You protected the others, and chased the Earth King away, I’d call that a success.”

“But it’s too strong.” She sobbed, “It’s like I could only watch through my own eyes, and it… It was too much. It’s too strong.”

“I know. I know, I’ve got you. You didn’t fail, kid. You kept your friends safe, and chased Amaimon away.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. “That’s success, kid.” Rin keened shrilly, tucking her face up against his neck in a move so familiar that Bon’s chest hurt.

Shiro reached down to the ground beside them, picking up the sword and lifting it into the air, and drawing the sheath onto the blade, quenching Rin’s flames entirely, and her features reverted to the same as they were before the whole thing started. Bon's eyes suddenly focused on it as he realized he recognized that sword. He _knew_ that blade. He inhaled sharply and Konekomaru beside him made a note of surprise.

_That's the Kurikara..._

The team of Exorcists spread out through the field lowered their weapons and relaxed their stances, since it seemed the danger had passed and the threat was contained. Abruptly Bon realized that Shiro had gone in front of them all to protect Rin from them. They weren’t going to fire on their own Paladin.

Bon blinked, did the man even know he could bring her back? Or was he just hoping he still could? 

“He risked his life by walking out there, why would he do that?” Bon muttered, wide-eyed as he stared at the reunion taking place on the field. 

“Because that’s his daughter. He believes in her.” Shura replied softly, watching them with a wistful expression.

Bon turned at movement on the field. A taller blond man with long hair had entered the field, a squad of Exorcists flanking him and Shura stiffened at the sight of the man. “Why have you not restrained the demon spawn, Paladin Fujimoto?”

The Paladin stood up, leaving Rin sitting up on the ground looking dazed as she glanced around the field with dawning horror. “There is no need for restraints. She will not harm anyone here and she has not either. She performed a great service to us in defending the other Exwires from the Earth King, and keeping them from harm.”

Looking out over the field, Bon spotted the exact moment she saw them, the recognition and the delight at seeing her friends were safe, and then the crushing realization that they knew. They saw everything. Her eyes sought out his as she looked out over at them, and Bon… didn't know what to do.

She seemed to fold into herself with resignation, and as she was staring at him with desperation, she ignored all else as the taller blond man suddenly brought down his sword, striking her in the back of the head with the tip of the large blade. The Barrier flickered, winking out for a moment, before pulsing out brighter than before. Bon tensed up, wanting to cry out but his throat was frozen. 

What the hell was that? Bon watched Rin pitch forward into the dirt and did not stir.

The Paladin cried out, his voice raised as he crouched down at Rin's side. "What the fuck was that for, Angel? She was fucking _sitting_ there."

The Cradle Barrier was still glimmering but in agitated patterns. Did that mean she was fine? Or was it meant to disappear with the separation of the baby from the mother? He felt sick… what if the barrier winked out, and he watched them both die in the torn grass… 

"Oh shit," Shima whispered, his eyes were wide. "I don't think I like that guy."

Bon felt ready to heave the contents of his dinner onto the grass. What if she… did she die? "Rin…"

Shura nudged him, “Okay, time for you small fry to get out of here.” She hissed at them, “Ya’ll didn’t need to see this.”

“But what are they going to do with her?” Shiemi spoke up, looking worriedly from Rin to Shura. "Is she dead?" Tears welled up, "did that man kill Rin?"

Shura looked down at Shiemi, concern in her eyes, "Well, they can't kill her yet, basically nothing can.” Her face twisted as if doubting her own words before she continued doggedly. “The Barrier is active. But she will be brought before the Vatican to be put on trial, and probably Mephisto and Paladin Fujimoto too."

"How do you know?"

Shura nodded towards the blond man arguing with the Paladin. "That guy there is their dog, he's been after Shiro's job for over a decade and was Acting Paladin until Shiro woke up. He probably feels like he just got a promotion."

Shura frowned at the man before turning her attention back to the Exwires. "Get moving."

The Exwires nodded brokenly and turned away to follow behind the Upper-First Class Exorcist, Yukio bringing up the rear to keep them from straggling. They couldn't stop looking back at Rin's crumpled form on the ground as Shiro and Angel argued with her at their feet. Mephisto bent down, crouching there beside her as his hand came to Rin’s face.

  
  
  



	4. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin stands Trial, along with Mephisto and Shiro. Decisions were made, and Rin's heritage comes to light for Rin and everyone at the Trial. Understandably, with such weird information, Rin tells no one what she learned. Not that any of the Exwires are actually talking to her anyways. 
> 
> In the later aftermath, over the next few days, Rin is moving along, clumsy and withdrawn. But these are easily explained away. Her friends have ostracised her. Of course, she's depressed. 
> 
> The Impure King Arc begins toward the end.

After the Exwires were escorted from the clearing and back toward the Academy, Mephisto lifted Rin into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. Looking down into her face, he gazed at her thoughtfully, he hadn’t thought to see his own features come through so strongly. But seeing her face, it was unmistakably clear to him just who she took after the most, and it filled him with an odd pride. 

The last time he had held her, she had been a mere newborn. His hands had been the first to touch her with kindness and gentleness, just after she had been sealed. Sweeping her up into his arms to prevent any of the other Exorcists in the room with more grandiose plans from trying to hurt the babe. 

He always did have a soft spot for children.

“Mephisto Pheles and Fujimoto Shiro, you’re both under arrest for hiding the child of Satan.” Angel was going on at length about their supposed crimes. Mephisto could see the glee in his eyes and it made him want to curl his lip. 

Knowing their moment of peace was at an end, Mephisto tapped Rin’s cheek firmly. “Wake up, my little princess. We have work to do if you’re going to get out of this alive."

She stirred in his arms, and lifted her head, peering about blearily and then looking up into his face with confusion. She startled as she realized he was holding her. Rin twisted in his arms, and he set her feet on the ground so she could stand. What a  _ feisty _ child she was! “You have performed beautifully, Rin-chan. There was not much else you could have done.” He told her softly, “do not forget that.” 

Rin looked up at him and nodded, her eyes were tired, and he knew she would be hungry. He sighed, wishing they had time to feed her before they left. Mephisto kept a tight hold of her, shielding her with his arm as they were escorted out of the forest and Shiro walked beside them keeping Rin between the two of them while Angel brought up the rear. The rather testy Arc-Knight wouldn’t risk another pot-shot at Rin with Mephisto and Shiro guarding her a little more closely. She stumbled as she walked, her body still struggling to function so soon after her collapse, but that couldn’t be helped. As they came to the nearest door, Rin turned her head at the sight of the Exwires standing with Shura and Yukio as she tried to get them shuffled away to the hospital to check over their injuries.

They turned to watch her with wide eyes, Rin walked in a daze beside the Preceptor and the Paladin of the Order. She couldn’t stop looking at her friends, and her mouth opened.

“Bon, Shiemi! Guys, are you all okay?” They didn’t answer her. Mephisto looked down at Rin and pressed his lips together. Rin ducked under his arm, twisting out of his grip and ran toward the others, stumbling as she ran with a bright smile on her face. “Hey, are you alright? I’m still me, I promise! I just…” Her expression fell as she watched how everyone recoiled from her.

“Back off, Okumura!” Bon growled at her, and Rin froze.  _ What did he… mean? _ “We know what you are, we all saw it.” Rin shook, and her face grew very still, her tail falling limp behind her. 

“I’m still me.” She spoke softly, her eyes darting to each of them. “I’m still your friend.”

Izumo caught her expression and nudged Bon. He turned, scowling at the girl. 

“What’s your problem?”

“She needs you,” Izumo shot back at him with a heated whisper. “Can’t you see that? At least go give her a hug, or something.”

“No. Just leave us alone, Okumura.” He growled, folding his arms across his chest. Rin recoiled, stumbling backward as her face went pale and the light in her eyes seemed to fade. He didn’t want her… even near him. Izumo frowned over at Rin worriedly.

Her mouth worked for a moment, her expression full of raw agony. She tried to meet her brother’s eyes, but he just stared past her coldly. “I see.”

“Go back, Rin.” Her brother spoke up, looking away from her.

Rin stepped away from them and turned around stiffly. Her shoulders slumped with defeat. Izumo pressed her lips together with concern for the girl knowing just a little of what she must be feeling, having watched her mother go through something similar. Rin reached the Paladin and ducked her head under his arm. He reflexively wrapped an arm over her, and she remained still and didn’t look at them again as her body went rigid.

“That is kinda harsh, Bon. It’s not like she can help being who she is, and you know what she told us all during our training exercise.” Shima chided him, looking back at him from the corner of his eye. He had taken a few steps closer to Rin as if testing his ability to get closer to her without getting yelled at for it. He alone out of the three boys seemed unafraid in the least bit of Rin’s heritage.

Bon grimaced at the reminder as he watched how the Paladin looked down at his daughter and then glanced up at them with an unreadable expression,  _ You’re all like my pack… I feel like I have to protect you all from everything. _

Angel unlocked the door with this key and escorted the three of them inside. Bon watched them go with an odd mixture of feelings. Izumo turned on him with a vicious glare and her hand came up, striking him on the cheek. The force of the slap turned his head to the side, and the others cried out. He just stood there shocked. Shura pushed closer to get between them and prevent further hostilities.

Slowly he turned to look at the girl. “What?”

“You idiot! You absolute gorilla.” Izumo hissed. “She’s still the same girl she has been this whole time, and you liked her well enough then.” The slight girl was practically vibrating with rage. “She could have easily hurt any of us, but no. She never did. You preach about being part of a team and working together, but when she needed you most you didn’t do anything.”

_ … I just can’t stop myself from wanting to keep you all safe… _

“She’s the daughter of Satan! She’s got his flames, and they kill people!” Bon bellowed, his fists clenched as his overwhelming guilt rose in his throat. “She’s been keeping secrets from all of us, and running off all the time, and doing everything on her own. She doesn’t rely on any of us.”

“Perhaps because she wasn’t allowed to tell you, and why would she, she was afraid you fool! Do you have any idea of how promises work on demons? She literally couldn’t tell you even if she wanted to.” She scoffed at him derisively, and Bon froze.

_ "I'm sorry. I can not tell you." _

“You’ve been going on all during class about how your ambition was to destroy all things related to Satan, so why would she paint a target on her back for your rage?” Izumo heaved for breath, her hands were shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. “She’s carrying your child, you absolute ass. Don’t you know what that means for her? She was relying on you, Suguro!”

Shura inhaled sharply, stepping closer. “Yer the father, Suguro?” She narrowed her eyes at him, “That explains it. She was protecting you especially, so damn evasive on the identity of the father anytime I brought it up and so damn careful during class, I never caught on.” She turned her gaze on Izumo, “Ya figured it out sooner, how?”

Izumo shrugged, “I could tell she was pregnant long before the Cradle Barrier, but it wasn’t any of my business. Demon-blooded pregnancies are hard to get rid of or terminate, and almost nothing works to prevent them.” She looked over at Suguro, “What was bugging me was that she wasn’t going crazy trying to hunt down the father. She’s an actual  _ half-demon _ , and it would have been impossible to ignore her instincts to be close to them and want to protect them, and have them there to  _ protect _ her.” 

She shot Bon a look full of venom and glanced away, shaking her head and turning to look in the direction the higher-ups had disappeared with Rin. “So there had to be another explanation, and given that she kept touching Suguro now and then, while not allowing any of the other boys to touch her much without also immediately replacing their scent with his, tipped me off by about late May to early June.”

Bon looked away into the trees where small scattered fires still burned as crews went through and put them out before they spread. He felt sick for not realizing it sooner. She  _ had _ been relying on him. Rin needed him, now more than ever, and he had let her down. Breaking his promise to her. 

“Excellent observations, Izumo-san. As always, that was a very succinct explanation. Now, let’s get everyone inside to get treated. I’m sure Konekomaru is about dead on his feet.”

Konekomaru shifted his arm in the makeshift sling and groaned with discomfort as he examined the break in his arm. “Yes, please. It really hurts.”

Konekomaru wasn’t looking at him, and neither was Shima. Though Bon felt certain it was for entirely different reasons. Konekomaru grew up an orphan, his parents died in the Blue night and he was left alone as a newborn. Of course, he was taken care of by the Hojo and Shima families and the surviving Konekomaru relatives, and even Suguro’s parents welcomed him into their home with care and love. 

But it didn’t make up for the fact he never knew his own parents. He was told snippets of their life, and what they were like, but it was only so much. Now, it was revealed that Rin, who was the mother of Suguro’s child, was also the daughter of the demon who killed his parents and so many others of the Temple. Even Shima’s oldest brother, Takezou, was killed by Satan. Konekomaru felt… unsettled, and even a little betrayed. 

Konekomaru loved Bon, Bon was his best friend, and he had been so excited for Bon when he had told him that he was going to be a father all those weeks ago, even though they were all scared. Even though they were all so young, he wanted to be happy for his friend. Trying to balance that with school was difficult. Of course, Bon had told them that Rin planned to surrender the child up for adoption. But Bon was trying to get permission for the child to be adopted and raised by the Myodha sect. Now that they knew exactly  _ who _ Rin’s Sire was, and that she carried his flames… Konekomaru didn’t know what Suguro planned to do. But he wasn't entirely sure he wanted her child anywhere near him.

However, Shima’s feelings toward the Blue Night were more complicated. He was upset that his oldest brother was killed, the man was well-loved by his younger brothers and parents, and even most of the town. But he didn’t see why that made him obligated to follow in his brother’s footsteps entirely. He didn’t hold it against Satan for doing everything he did. Satan was a demon, an inimical force of nature, it was just what he did.

To him, it was like being angry at hurricanes because of the loss of life and destruction. There was no use being angry at something like that. For all that they mattered, what use was it to be angry? There was no point in plotting revenge. Rin being the daughter of Satan didn’t make her just like him. She was an entirely different person, she just happened to inherit flames of the same color. Like a child having a similar hair color as his parents.

Yamantaka carried the black flames of Arumahel, the Emperor of Destruction. But they weren’t the same. 

Rin was an entirely different person than Satan, so Shima had no anger or hate for her. She just was. For Bon not to be able to separate Rin from her father was deeply troubling for him. It was glaringly obvious to Shima that Rin was nothing like her father. Rin was kind and caring. Protective and wonderful, she was beautiful, and not to mention an excellent cook. So yes, Shima was irritated with Bon’s bullheadedness, and he secretly cheered Izumo on as she tore into his best friend.

They were brought to the clinic, where Yukio treated their minor injuries, and a team of doctors and nurses reset Konekomaru’s arm and wrapped it in a plaster cast. He spent time explaining everything to them as well as he could. Yes, he was the son of Satan, but he was entirely human, Rin had inherited all of the demonic traits. Yes, they were twins. 

He did explain to them that until recently Rin had believed herself to be a normal human, unable to even see demons herself until her power grew too strong for the Seal to hold back. Shima nodded grimly, his eyes shadowed by his own knowledge and suspicions confirmed. They were also told the actual date of the attack Rin and her father suffered at Satan’s hands. April 7th. Shiro and Rin had been attacked on the evening of April 7th, Shiro’s body had been so damaged by the brief possession that it had sent him into a coma for two months. Rin had fought Satan off enough somehow that Satan had fled the Paladin’s body.

Afterward, they were released to their dorms to rest and recover from their ordeal. As Bon laid down that night, having gotten changed out of his dirt-stained clothes, he couldn’t help but feel a pang, knowing that wherever Rin was, she was probably receiving no rest, and restricted from food, too. She had looked so dazed as she was dragged away.

Things were dire for her now, the things she had been afraid of had happened. He had been no help at all, and Bon could only hope that her father Shiro would be able to shield her from most of it. He didn’t know how he could talk to her after this, after having failed so miserably. Izumo was right, he had been an absolute fool, a monstrous fool. He didn’t even know if he would ever see her again. Her last memory of him would be that he did nothing and had told her to leave them alone and yelled at her. It left him feeling cold inside and unable to sleep.

* * *

**July 18th**

Mephisto glanced down at Rin crouched there on the cold tile floor from where he stood upon the high podium. She was being held down by numerous shackles clasped over her wrists and ankles and even her neck. He could tell them, it might help her standing and sway them more to his side. Above all, he needed her alive. He needed them to _not_ _want_ to kill her.

“... If left alive, she will become a great boon to humanity, a child with the power to rival even that of the other Demon Kings. We could use her as was my purpose in having her kept alive.” Mephisto was speaking, his honeyed words reached her through her haze of exhaustion. “However, there is also the possibility that it could go the other way. She could rise to become a Demon King herself. Well, what say you?”

“That’s enough!” Rin cried, her body trembled with rage and fatigue. “I’m no weapon! I’m not your weapon or even Satan’s weapon!” Heaving for breath, she glared up at the shrouded and cloaked leaders. “I’m Rin Okumura, and you better believe I’ll be the best damn Exorcist in the world. I will train hard, and defeat Satan! I will utterly destroy him!” 

“Silence, fool!” Angel hissed out behind her. “I beg of you all, please do not listen to them! She will say anything to keep her miserable life!” The Arc Knight cried out. He kicked her leg with anger, and she fought the urge to glare back at him. She had pieced together enough of a shred of memory to realize that he had stabbed her in the head with his sword. Even if somehow she wasn’t dead.

Mephisto glanced back at her again as he caught the edge of her fury under her skin, and then back at the other members of the Grigori. “I have produced several fine examples of excellence for the Order over the centuries. My son, Abel Franken, was your previous Paladin before Fujimoto Shiro. His devotion and interest in keeping humanity safe was without blemish. Even Lydia Brandt was an excellent example of what we strive for in capable exorcists. Florian Greengrass, William Flanders, and Vincent Smith were all three excellent Tamers and Knights for the Order, and they were all my children.”

He paused, letting his words hang in the air as the Grigori shifted in their seats. It was no lie that Mephisto had produced and offered many of his own clones, who all more than exceeded expectations as protectors of humanity as skilled and capable exorcists who put humanity first.

“Let me now reveal to you that Okumura Rin here has taken after her own mother Egin Yuri, who was my daughter. Okumura Rin has inherited the flames of Satan, that much is quite true. However, in regards to the rest of her heritage, I see far more of myself in her than I at first expected.”

Shiro now stared up at Mephisto in shock, his eyes wide. He hadn’t even recognized the possibility, Yuri had never seemed like any other of the clones he had met. She hadn’t… 

“Egin Yuri was never on any of the rosters as part of the experiments, Mephisto Pheles. I find it difficult to believe your claims that she was your daughter.” One of the cloaked members spoke up. Mephisto smiled thinly.

“That would be because Egin Yuri was my direct daughter and not a clone. She was never born in Asylum, and was instead born to a woman I was fond of, and raised by people I trusted.”

Suddenly there was an uproar, and Rin closed her eyes against the onslaught of voices. She could barely focus through her fatigue, and she felt so tired. Her mother… was the daughter of Mephisto Pheles…? He was her… grandfather?

“Already tonight, Okumura Rin was able to fight off and hold her own against the Demon King Amaimon, even weakened as she is by the Cradle Barrier. As her power grows I’m certain she will be even more of a boon to us.” Mephisto’s smile was wide as he took in how the cloaked members of the Grigori were now looking at Rin with much greater interest and thinly veiled horror.

“So you see, with the results we’ve gotten with her brother, Okumura Yukio, and his capabilities you would agree that it would be wise to see how his sister turns out.” 

They were all clamoring to themselves, and Angel behind her grunted with disgust. “This will be a mistake.” He muttered under his breath, only for Rin’s ears.

“Very well, Mephisto Pheles, we will see how this child of yours turns out. We accept your wager, under strict conditions.”

* * *

  
  


Shiro sat with Rin back in her bedroom of the Old Boy’s Dorm, she was… home. Rin looked around her room on the first floor. She hadn’t expected to be able to come back, but they had. She had yelled at the Grigori up on their raised balcony and had mouthed off to them so badly, she had thought that they would probably seize her and throw her in whatever prison they had... 

However, the restrictions placed on her made her feel almost like there was no hope. She had to take the Exorcist certification exam and pass it in February. She was also restricted from using her flames for anything outside of explicit permission, and if she lost control again she would be placed in solitary confinement and executed upon the birth of her child.

The child would be monitored, of course, and if he ended up being an asset to humanity, he would be safe. Rin felt such anxiety about that kind of verdict. What if he couldn’t meet their definitions of being an asset in time, and they killed him just because?

These tumultuous thoughts plagued her as Shiro examined her face, and took in the changes that her time under trial had taken on her. She had lost a bit of weight, her fight with Amaimon left her thinner than she was before. 

“How come you hadn’t told me you were pregnant, Rin?” He spoke softly, his eyes looking her over critically. When he had stepped out on that field responding to the call Shura had sent out, nothing could have prepared him to see the Cradle Barrier hovering over her, and glimmering so brightly. It was a familiar sight. Yuri's barrier had a similar structure, with the names of the Archangels inscribed on the seals over her. 

It had hit him like a punch to the gut.

"There was no chance to do that, dad. I had gone to a party… and met someone kind of by accident. Then just days later, we were attacked, and you went into a coma, it was literally just days.” Rin looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze again, and Shiro frowned hard at her.

“It seemed you both enjoyed it quite a bit.” He couldn’t stop the bite in his words, and Rin flinched away but didn’t drop her gaze from his. Her jaw clenched. 

She jutted her chin up, refusing to be cowed. Even if she was afraid there was nothing he could do to her. “Early the next morning, I got home, I thought that would be the last time I’d ever see him, so it wouldn’t matter.” Taking a deep breath, Rin paused to collect her thoughts as she remembered the events of the morning. “Yukio caught me coming home, and found out pretty quickly what had happened, and he and I tried to make sure it wouldn’t result in… a baby. Obviously, that did nothing for me." Rin looked away, not wanting to delve into her personal life so much. 

She was feeling anxious and wanted to find Bon. She needed to see him. The drive to find him was intense. No no no, he didn’t want her… just remembering his words to her was a fresh tear in her side. He didn’t want her. He hated her.

She could barely think. 

"And after I found out I was a half-demon and nearly got you killed, I never gave any of it a thought at all. I was so preoccupied with school and afraid for you and everything going on, I never noticed it was late. I never noticed the second period was missed either. If I did think of it, I just thought it was stress or some weird demon thing where I no longer had a period, which honestly would have been pretty nice." Rin grinned down at her hands at the thought.  _ God that would have been nice. No periods, lots of energy, eat lots of food, plenty of strength. Really damn fast. _

"Then when you woke up, I had found out not that long ago. It was in part why Amaimon attacked me at the Amusement Park, he… he had been trying to.” She stopped, unable to continue and her heart lurched in her chest. It was too painful to think about.

“What was it he was trying to do, Rin?” His brow furrowed with worry, his eyes searching hers.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at him. “He was trying to kill it, trying to rip it out of me… He would have succeeded if Shura hadn’t made it in time.” She shuddered, tears falling down her cheeks. Shiro sat there, frozen. His eyes widened. Finally, he understood what happened. “I was going to have two, I was going to have… twa--twins… Like me and Yukio.” Rin’s teeth clenched as her eyes opened to look up at him, tears were running even faster as she cried sitting on her bed. “Amaimon killed one, he killed one. He told me while we were fighting, and that’s when I lost control… I wanted to destroy him.”

Her body folded into itself, and she curled up as she sobbed with raw emotion. Grieving the loss of that little child she never got to see. Rin wrapped herself tightly around her belly, her hands folding over her stomach as her legs drew up and her tail curled over her. Shiro’s heart broke seeing her grief, and he shocked himself to feel the sting of tears threatening his own eyes. 

Rin was  _ hurting _ so much. Finally, she was being open with him. He could see how she was hurting, and it  _ hurt  _ him to see her suffer like this. He kneeled on the floor by the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms over her. “I’m sorry, Rin.” He murmured. He had never wanted her to go through this. He never meant for her to become a mother so soon  _ or at all really _ but it was done. 

He laid his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapping over her as well as he could reach as she sobbed on the bed. “I  _ have _ to protect this one, dad. When I reach out to feel him, he feels  _ good.  _ Like when you sit in church and you feel that really nice feeling. Like peace. Like for just a moment, you feel something  _ good _ . Like angels are good _. _ I made this good thing, and I need to keep him safe.”

Her words stunned him, and baffled, he stared at the wall of her bunk in silence. “Then I’ll help you, Rin. I’ll help you protect this good thing, okay?”

Rin cried harder, and then she was uncurling, and wrapping her arms around him. Almost effortlessly, she dragged him into her bed with her, and Shiro grunted while he tried to lessen his discomfort as he was pulled into her bed to lay beside his daughter.  _ God this was awkward. _ He should have remembered she was an intense cuddler. 

“Geez, I’m getting too old for this, kid.”

He laid with her until her sobbing subsided, and he spent almost twenty minutes just rubbing his hand along her back, not daring to touch her tail. Squinting in the late afternoon, she sat up and looked back at him. “Sorry, dad.”

“Don’t apologize for needing time from your dad, kid. God knows your mom would have done a lot of it with you guys had she lived.” He might as well tell her that much, she already knows the woman’s name, given the lack of surprise during the trial. Mephisto wasted no time at all it seemed.

After a little longer, he climbed out of her bed and got to his feet. Pressing his knuckles against his lower spine, he leaned back, relieving the pressure from the awkward position on the small bed. Rin found herself thinking of Bon again, and the urge to go find him came back.

"Well, let's just get through this, okay Rin? How about we go eat. Maybe there's something in the kitchen over here."

Rin jumped up and stumbled slightly before regaining her balance because if there was anything that could partially distract her from wanting to seek out Bon, it was food and she was ravenous.

"Okay!" She raced down the hall ahead of him, flicking on the lights to the kitchen to open the fridge. Bento boxes were waiting and she squealed.  _ Food! _

Her tail lashed from side to side as she turned to put the prepared boxes in the microwave one at a time.

"Thank you, Ukobach!" She called out, and the little stove demon peeked out at her with a smile from his favorite nest in the kitchen. Shiro came into the kitchen and peered about with interest.

"This is quite the setup, here. Do you still like cooking?"

Rin grinned back at him over her shoulder as she moved to get out eating utensils. "Yeah, it's awesome in here, and I have a best friend to cook with me."

Shiro tilted his head at her, "Oh yeah? Who's that?"

Rin beamed at him and beckoned to Ukobach. The little stove demon eyed him distrustfully as he crept out, but hopped onto the counter to stand beside Rin.

Rin smiled down at her little friend, "Ukobach-san!"

Shiro blinked, not quite expecting to see her best friend was a demon, but he knew he should have. Because of course it was; stove demons loved cooking and Rin loved cooking.

"That's wonderful, Rin.” He smiled at Ukobach warmly, “Thank you for taking such great care of my Rin and being such a good friend.”

Ukobach chattered happily, and Rin laughed. Shiro wondered if she knew the demon was speaking Gehennan. She appeared to understand the creature, and it was fascinating to him that she could understand it intrinsically. Perhaps it was a ‘Demon thing.’ 

The food was delicious, of course. The food cooked by the Stove Demons was always superb. As Rin finished her first plate, Ukobach had slipped a second plate beside her first and stole away the first one. She moved immediately for the second plate and ate that one, too. Shiro felt relieved to see her eating again. She was forced to kneel upright before the Grigori the majority of the Trial, water and food was withheld from her for most of it. Only small glasses of water were given when it appeared she would faint. 

It was hard to watch her gasp and struggle to stay upright. It was even harder to see her body  _ lose _ weight visibly. Shiro sipped some hot tea and scanned the room some more, before settling his gaze back on his daughter. He was going to be a  _ grandfather _ and he was so afraid for her. Rin was terribly young, most demons were male, and females were rare. She still had so much growing to do. Both physically and mentally. Rin was trying to grow her own body, and grow a second one as well. 

Shiro knew why the Grigori had been lenient with Rin. She was a high-tier Nephilim sired by the most powerful demon discovered to this day. They thought with her talents and abilities, she would easily pass the certifications needed. Then they might, of course, dangle some other carrot, but Shiro as the Paladin would try to help mitigate that as it came. For now, his daughter needed to eat, and rest. Perhaps afterward, he could try to glean some more information out of her concerning her child and its father.

He was angry, yes. But there was no use yelling at her about it. It was done. She was pregnant, and all he could do now was try to help her get through it alive as Mephisto was doing. The Demon King was seething because of the danger it represented to her, but Mephisto also knew there was something about that child she carried that gave Mephisto far more interest in keeping them both safe. Mephisto ranted at him about it for over an hour after the trial, before Shiro arrived at the Old Boy’s Dorm to be with his daughter, and find his son. 

Yukio had been avoiding him, or Rin. Maybe both. Shiro knew Yukio was angry, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to deal with that either, however now he had an inkling of  _ why _ he was angry. One thing at a time right now, as he sought to reconnect with each of his children after his time spent in a coma. He wanted to get back to the monastery to see his fellow priests. He wanted to make sure they were all safe, and no one had been hurt. That the Southern Cross Boys Monastery was recovering well.

Hearing the details from Mephisto of how Rin had drawn the sword and used her power so newly awakened to drive Satan out of his body by her  _ will _ was enthralling and Shiro wanted to see what more she could do with better focus. Mephisto insisted he had her on a training regimen prepared by himself, and her swordsmanship with Shura as well would help to prepare her further. Now, with her unveiling as the daughter of Satan, she could be moved to learn under Shura directly, alongside Shiro. 

But to truly reach her full potential, she needed to survive this pregnancy and birth. According to her earliest scan, taken in June, and information provided by her, the due date was around January 1st or later. Demon-blooded pregnancies tended to run a little later. Rin and Yukio themselves ran over four weeks late, and that was a twin birth.

Rin was slumped at the breakfast counter, her eyes drooping as she fought to stay awake. She finally had her dad with her and didn’t want to miss a thing. Shiro eyed her ruefully and sighed. “Alright, let’s get you to bed, kiddo. You can tell me more about the baby’s father later.”

Rin looked up at him, the hurt in her eyes was deep. “There’s nothing to say. I don’t think he wants anything to do with me.” Then her face crumpled, and she tucked her face into her folded arms to hide her tears as she sobbed brokenly. “He hates me, dad.”

Shiro’s face twisted miserably. He had no idea how to soothe this kind of hurt, she had never been interested in boys before. She’d been rejected before by kids, but that was friendships and playmates. She had never experienced this level of hurt before, and so her ability to cope with it was almost nonexistent. 

“I don’t think he hates you, Rin.”

“You don’t even know who he is.” She snapped, peering up at him balefully with one bright blue eye. “Just stop. He wants to destroy all things related to Satan, which I am. I didn’t even  _ know _ I was related to Satan when I met him before school.”

“He’s an exorcist?” Shiro blinked at her, dumbfounded.  _ Shit. _

“No, but he’s training to be one, his family are I think.”

Shiro rubbed her back with one hand. “Okay, yeah.” He hummed thoughtfully. “That does sound like a pickle for the both of you.” He coaxed her off the stool, “Let’s just get into bed then, we’ll worry about that another time okay? Maybe I can help you sort it out better after more rest.”

They shuffled together down the hall and back to her bedroom, and after she was safely tucked away in bed, he left the building. It was early morning, there was still plenty of time in the day to get things done. Maybe later he could track down his son. Yukio was probably on some mission or something, so he had time to go see his friends at the monastery. Then perhaps later sometime, he could hunt down the one who impregnated his daughter.

* * *

**July 19th**

Striding into the classroom where Shura was waiting, Rin heaved a deep breath. Shura looked over at her and seeing her tears she frowned and made her way closer. “What happened, kiddo?”

“Nothing.” Rin rubbed at her face with a cloth pressed into her hand.

“That’s a load of bull, but go on, I guess,” Shura responded, turning away to set up the target dummies she had arranged in front of them. “I need ya to focus fer me, though. So ya might as well tell me what going on.”

Rin cleaned her face and blew her nose before tucking the cloth into her pocket. Shura wouldn’t want it back anyway. “Yukio.”

Shura nodded knowingly, “He’s still angry at ya for choosing to keep the baby?”

Rin nodded her head, looking away as tears threatened again. 

“He’s just angry because it’s quite likely to actually kill you. It’s difficult to carry a demon babe to term and even harder to survive doing it. Especially a child born of the Demon Kings, and other higher tier demons. Yer the child of the most powerful demon in the world. It’ll be even more dangerous fer ya.”

Rin shuddered at the reminder and narrowed her eyes at her teacher. “I’m not gonna die, okay? I’ve got stuff to do, and goals to complete. Hating me isn't going to change anything, so he can get the hell over it.”

“Fair enough.” Shura nodded, “Begin.”

Rin readied her stance and lifted the practice bokken Shura had handed her as they spoke. She moved into the first form and held it for a whole minute, and then transitioned to second. Sliding through the stances fluidly as she moved through the room. Moving slowly, and never letting her wooden sword waver, she kept her body still and supple as if she were water and stone by turns. Shura eyed her critically, correcting her stance and movements. 

By the end, she was panting and drenched with sweat. The bokken clattered from nerveless fingers as Rin sank to the ground. Her body trembled from the exertion and sweat ran down her face. Shura looked her over approvingly, “Yer picking this up faster than I thought you would. That was two hours of transitions, all perfect. Soon, you’ll be ready to pick up the next series of movements.”

Rin lifted her head hopefully, “How soon?”

“Within the next six months, for sure.” She gave her a sharp look, “If you survive.”

Rin sighed, looking down. Of course. “How am I doing, like… skill-wise? Am I still so slow and behind?”

Shura smiled down at her fondly as Rin gazed up at her, “yer catching up, kid. Don’t worry, you got this. I’ve been practicing since I could walk. I didn’t have the luxury of an easy childhood.”

Rin eyed her curiously. “What happened?”

“I was raised for a long time under the guidance of a Naga demon, a minor god, and something like the father of my bloodline. Yer dad saved me and brought me here to the Academy to be raised with a more normal childhood.” Shura chuckled, “Yer mom tried to convince him to let her raise me with his help, but he refused.” She scratched at the back of her head and looked away, “It kinda stung. She was bright and kind, and beautiful.”

“I think it would have been nice to have you as my big sister.” Rin supplied, smiling up at Shura wistfully. Shura tousled her hair gently and gave her a one-armed hug.

“Yeah, yer dad was a different person back then. Once he turned her down, and everything went to shit, I became a little monster for him. I was so mad. I wanted to goad him into changing his mind.”

Rin cracked a smile, finding it hard to see this girl acting out so terribly as she said she did. In the classroom, she was the epitome of grace and discipline despite her questionable attire and poor language at times. “Alright, git goin’ kiddo, yer dad’s waiting.”

Rin nodded her head with a frown, feeling exhausted. But she still wasn’t done for the day. Now she had to report back to Shiro for more lessons. Her body was tired, but her mind had more work to do before she was done. Tomorrow she would report at dawn to Shura, who would collect her to train in the underground training rooms under the academy. 

She trudged out of the classroom, carrying her book bag as she moved down the hallway. As she entered Shiro’s private rooms, she looked around with interest. Her dad had all manner of things on display, diagrams of various demons by type and affiliation, and also a large sheet depicting all eight Demon Kings and their kingdoms, along with an image of what their heart appeared as. Added in blue ink above the other Demon Kings between Samael and Lucifer was the name Satan, a single line extended past all of the other Demon Kings from the name, a crowned heart wreathed in blue flames with spikes extending from the topmost points.

Her father was waiting for her at the desk. Books set out open for the evening. He looked up at her approach, seeing the sweat on her brow. “You alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I had a good session with Shura."

"Good, let's get to work, and you need to drink some water." Shiro stood up and went to his private sink, filling a large plastic cup with fresh water. "I want you to drink all of this before you leave. Twice."

He set it beside the books he had open and indicated for Rin to sit down. “I want you to read from here to page thirty-five. Then page 46 to page 68. Do each of the practice tests for each section.” He settled beside her on the chair next to hers. “I’ll be right here, let me know if anything is troubling you or if there’s something hard to understand. I’ll see if I can paraphrase it out better.”

Rin looked down at the papers and frowned. The text swam across the paper, and she blinked rapidly and leaned down to try to bring her face closer. Maybe if she just tried to read the first paragraph, it wouldn’t move around as much. But then the text was too close, and she grew nauseous. She exhaled through her mouth and leaned back. “I can’t read it like this, dad.”

“Why not?” He frowned at her, straightening in his seat with growing agitation. “This is serious, Rin. You can’t just skip out of it.”

“No, dad!” Rin insisted, she looked up at him with worried eyes, “I just can’t read the letters. The words get all mixed up, and I  _ can’t _ read it like this.”

He regarded her for a moment with narrowed eyes, looking from her to the book. “You really can’t read it?”

“No, I can’t. But if you can help me translate it to an easier font, my eyes can read it better. My teachers have been helping me, we found out it’s a type of something like dyslexia.”

“Huh.” Shiro eyed her, feeling almost impressed at her. “Okay then, I’ll go get my laptop. Can you show me which font is easier?” Rin nodded her head eagerly, wanting almost desperately to show him she wasn’t fooling around.

He propped open his laptop and set up beside her. Typing out the first few paragraphs he needed her to read, and then they experimented with the fonts he had preloaded on his word processor. After running through most of them, Rin squealed as they finally found the font she could read the easiest. The characters were thicker on the bottom and thinner toward the top, and as he watched the relief on her face as her eyes darted through the paragraph he knew it was real. 

After that, he just kept typing, scanning the book, and then transcribing it onto the laptop and it filled him with purpose. He could  _ help _ her, and Rin  _ wanted _ to learn. She was soaking it all up. Saturday he had mostly spent outlining everything they needed to go over to help her prepare for the exam, and letting her know in advance what subjects she had to completely master, but they hadn’t been doing any real reading. It had been mostly him talking it over with her, and learning where she was in her education.

Now, he could see that she was learning. There were words she wasn’t familiar with and didn’t know what they meant. She’d stop him to ask, and the kid would remember for next time the word popped up. It was honestly shocking the difference it made, and it bothered him that he hadn’t made the effort with her schooling before to figure out what was wrong. 

The most frequent pause in her reading had been her having to get up to use the restroom, then she went right back to it. Her eyes were hungry for more, and Shiro was glad for the breaks because it gave him some extra time to get ahead in the transcribing. He printed out the practice tests for each section and laid them aside for her later, and kept working on the reading assignments. 

Rin finished the first cup, and then the second, and her tail had drifted from its hiding place to slowly sway behind her as she read. Shiro felt such pride for her, watching her overcome this block in her ability to take in information. God, if her mother could see how she was flourishing now! He felt a hollow pang in his chest, he missed her so badly. He knew for certain that if Yuri had been able to survive the ordeal of birthing the pair of them and if she hadn’t been asked to relinquish her life… She would have done a much better job than he did at raising Rin and Yukio both. 

But Yuri was like that… She was a natural. Her empathy and creativity with teaching helped her teach so many different kids in the Exorcist program, she had been one of their best instructors.

They wrapped up late into the evening, outside darkness had fallen, but Rin was feeling good about all she had accomplished. Getting inside the dorms, she had carried her bag into her bedroom with printed sheets to read for tomorrow. She moved into the kitchen to eat, feeling ravenous from her exertion today with sword practice and all of the energy she used up with the readings. Moving through the dining room, she almost didn’t notice Yukio sitting there. 

As her eyes landed on him, she jumped backward with a yelp. Her eyes wide as she stared at him in surprise. “Yukio…”

“Rin.” He acknowledged with a tip of his head to her, he was sitting with a mug of hot tea and an empty plate. “There’s a plate in there for you.”

Rin blinked, and her body twitched as she moved again, feeling shaky having her brother so close when she didn’t even know if he was going to yell at her again. She walked into the kitchen and found herself trembling with anxiety. Why was she so scared of her brother? He was… the closest person she had for so long, why was she so scared?

The water in the kettle was still hot, so she poured herself some pregnancy tea. Rin collected her plate and came back out into the dining room, a mug in hand. She watched her brother like a hawk as she sat down at his table, sitting just across from him. It would feel too weird to sit at another table. If he was down here, then he must want to talk. 

Her hands shook as she arranged her plate and mug at the table, and she knew Yukio could see her trembling. “Father isn’t… terribly upset with you, it seems.”

“He is.” She corrected, looking down at her plate to select her first bite.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Excuse me?”

She chewed her food and swallowed, looking back up at him again. “He is angry about it.” She looked away, “I know I disappointed him, but that’s not entirely new for me. I've never been as good as you, or as smart as you. I'm not perfect like you.” The feeling of bitterness was new, and it hurt to recognize it. She never wanted to feel such jealousy toward her brother. “I love you, and I’ve always been proud of you, Yukio. Dad always liked you better anyway, and it’s something I’ve accepted.  _ Be more like Yukio, be more like Yukio _ .”

Yukio stared at her, shocked. “Dad raised you differently than me, Rin.” He spoke softly, “I  _ had _ to be perfect. I  _ had _ to be smart, and good at everything. I  _ had _ to be the  _ best _ at everything. But you were allowed to be a kid. Dad trained me since I was seven, Rin. I didn’t have much of a childhood like you did. I’m still not entirely sure he actually cares about us.”

“He  _ does _ care, Yukio!” Rin breathed, she looked up at him. Her eyes were searching his own. He was serious. He was always serious, but his eyes held a sadness she hadn’t expected and she gathered an inkling of the pressure he must be under, the expectations placed on him. “Yukio… I know he cares.” 

“He cares about you, Rin. I don’t think I’ve ever been anything but a tool for him, a weapon. With which to guard and protect you. Then you go and do the one thing I can’t protect you from, and then… I can’t protect you. I can’t protect you from what is coming.”

“You won’t, you don’t have to.” Rin shook her head, and her hand sought to reach across the table for his, but she held back. She took another bite of food. “I’m gonna survive this.”

He laughed harshly, a cruel sound, and squeezed his eyes shut. Turning his face away. “The likelihood of you surviving is low, Rin. How am I going to help you when the time comes? I don’t know anything about how to keep you safe, don’t you know the danger you’re in? Can’t you have more regard for your own health and life?”

Angrily she took another bite, feeling hot wrath bubbling in her chest. “I do, I do care. I am growing stronger, and I am training hard so that when the time comes, maybe I’ll be strong enough to get through this. You’d have noticed if you actually cared to  _ see _ .” She shot at him acidly. She took another bite and chewed it angrily before swallowing. “Instead, you ignore me. You say mean things, and leave me to try and make it on my own. Strange way of loving me, Yukio.”

LIttle blue flames licked up her shoulders and through her hair in her fury. “You’re such a jerk.” She scraped up another bite and chewed it down. “I’m stuck with this, even if I had the choice… I can’t, I couldn’t then either. This baby…” She paused, thinking. She finished another bite. “When I felt him, I used my power to find him inside me, and it felt… bright. Bright like going to church, it felt… amazing. He felt…  _ good. _ Like I could feel the imprint of his future for just a moment, and it gave me hope.”

She dared to look up into his face and saw a mixture of emotion in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, Rin. Even if that baby is worth it to you, nothing is worth losing you to me.”

Rin blinked away tears. “Then why… why do you hate me?” Her body shook with repressed tears, “Just… why?” Her throat hurt, and she didn’t have the energy to finish her sentence. 

“I can’t stand watching you destroy yourself, Rin.” He spoke softly, “We had a chance, for a while, to get rid of it. You would have been safe, and it would have been the better choice. You chose differently, and I can’t stand it.”

Her entire being recoiled at his mention of the very idea. “I could not. I just can’t, not after… not after I felt him.” Looking down at her now empty plate, Rin smiled sadly, “I think he will be much more his father’s son than his mother’s child.”

Yukio narrowed his eyes at that. Disgusted again at the reminder that… Suguro had gotten to her, and infected her heart like this. Slowly, he took a deep breath. “He is a good person.” He allowed, “You have always been a good judge of a person’s character.”

Rin looked up at him, smiling through her tears. “That’s why I love you so much, Yukio. You are such a good person, too. You have a good and gentle heart, with the strength of will to help change things and people for the better.”

Rin took a deep breath and sipped at her tea. “That’s why I know... When my son is born, you will not hesitate to protect him in my stead, until I can do it myself. You will see him, and you will know his heart is good.”

He stood up from the table, collecting her plate and his own stiffly. He didn’t want to debate the issue with her, because he didn’t know yet. But he feared Rin would be right, that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from loving the child instantly. Rin also didn’t know of the things that blackened his heart and made him darker than she thought him as.

She stood up, finished with her tea, and followed him to the kitchen where he was rinsing the dishes. She took over scrubbing, and he rinsed them with her, setting the dishes to dry on the rack. Exhausted, Rin turned down the hall to head to her room and go to bed. 

* * *

  
  
  


Yukio was still isolating himself from her, leaving Rin to herself and staying mostly silent. But at least Kuro was still there, and the comfort he provided was so needed. His gentle purring at night often triggered her own as he kneaded the blankets next to her and even kneaded against her hip. She found it strangely soothing, the way his small claws would press rhythmically against her skin, and it often helped her drift to sleep at night. She hadn’t even known she could purr the way a cat did and took great relish in the fact as they would purr together while they settled down to sleep. 

Kuro became a close companion for her, always by her side in the dorms as she cooked meals in advance for herself and prepared meals for the cat Sidhe and worked on homework in the solitude of her bedroom or the living room, and even the kitchen. The kitchen counters were perfect to use as she spread out her Exorcist homework, as well. Izumo started coming over to use the extra space for her homework, and she often lent a helping hand to Rin whenever she struggled with the ancient texts and certain fonts that she just couldn’t read through.

Her dad would do his best for the subjects he taught, but a few of the other instructors refused to help out with changing the fonts they used for assignments. Thankfully, Rin didn’t have as many classes with the rest of them, so she didn’t have to deal with it as much.

The first time Izumo showed up on her doorstep, Rin almost couldn’t understand what the banging sound meant. She was working on homework in the kitchen, wearing lounge pants, and a loose tee-shirt. She cautiously answered the door after the second round of insistent pounding, to reveal the dark-haired girl standing there with her arms crossed. “Mind if I hang out with you? I need a place to work on classwork and I’m kinda sick of the gossip corner in the library.”

Rin stared at her in shock. “You want to be here with me? I’m sure Yukio would be back soon, too. If you have questions for him about stuff.”

“I don’t care,” Izumo rolled her eyes, “You’re quiet and you won’t bother me with needless gossip. I find your company a hell of a lot better than the Kyoto boys right now anyway.”

Rin stepped aside and Izumo walked right in, her arm brushed against Rin’s shoulder, apparently unconcerned with her proximity, it was bizarre. She set up her work station in the dining area and stayed mostly to herself as Rin went back to her homework. Slowly, as the days passed, with Izumo becoming a constant in her life, Rin brought her homework set up closer on a separate table as they worked. She ended up being a valuable resource for Rin as she was always handy with recitation and memorization. 

Izumo didn’t seem to mind answering her questions, and Rin traded with food in return for her help. Yukio noticed her hanging out more often and felt glad for the girl’s presence. It was unexpected, as Izumo hadn’t seemed interested in talking with her much before the camping incident. But the girl’s vehement defensiveness of Rin to the others was admirable. He was glad she had at least one friend, and she wasn’t left alone. He felt a little less guilty about leaving her for longer missions. 

Rin was still suffering, though. Having Izumo with her helped stave it off, having Yukio not actively being antagonistic helped. Kuro did as much as he could, and his presence was comforting. Suguro still stayed away, avoiding her as much as he could. They only shared one Cram class, and he stayed as far from her as possible on the other side of the room. A change that had Rin reeling was that Shiemi had changed tables, sitting closer to the Kyoto boys and further at the back instead of at the table with Rin where she had been all semester before the Camping incident. 

The girl stammered out a broken ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ but hurried away far too soon for Rin to be able to try and explain. It almost drove Rin to tears in the first class with the rest of the Exwires since being released from the Vatican after the Trial. Rin couldn’t rationalize to herself why having the small blonde girl avoid her hurt so very deeply. The compulsion to protect and guard her almost felt like it bordered on obsessive and Rin wanted to shake away the idea of that. Shiemi  _ wasn’t _ an object, she was a  _ treasured person _ but not anything that Rin felt like she should or could possess. 

Similarly, having Suguro visibly recoil and shy away from her, and avoid talking to her, was also crushing. Rin had hoped, after the first two days, that maybe they would ease up. But it seemed like some kind of hard-line for the Exwires. Shima’s apologetic expression as he moved around her to follow after his friend in the hallways wasn’t enough to cover the feeling of betrayal Rin felt. Suguro had  _ broken _ his promise to her, and it chafed like an awful raw abrasion rubbed constantly by clothing as she moved. 

He wanted  _ nothing  _ to do with her and certainly didn’t want to help her any longer. No matter how much she wanted his help. Rin tried to avoid how sharply that broken promise stung her, hoping that by just remembering to breathe and remain diligent in her studies under her father’s direction that she could eventually mitigate the agony and stirrings of anger she felt about it. Perhaps it would be better to just  _ ignore  _ him. Safer that way. Safer for him. Because she didn’t want to hurt him.

She tried her best to put on a smile for anyone who looked, but Shura eyed her longer when Rin wasn’t directly looking at her. Shiro frowned at her as she worked diligently on her reading and worksheets. Her infectious exuberance was diminished, and though she ate passably, sometimes she found herself running to the toilet when things just wouldn’t stay down. Her eyes didn’t tend to meet others as much, and when she crossed paths with any of the Kyoto boys, she just stepped past them without speaking. 

Shima tried to be friendly, just a little. He didn’t outwardly avoid her or shy away from her, but he didn’t know what he could do or say to help out. Even if he saw the way her eyes still seemed so lifeless. What could he possibly say, aside from a rather useless “hang in there, okay?” At least, he didn’t try to make it worse by wrapping her up in a hug.

Though it would bring more security to her state of mind to rub her scent on Suguro, and allow his scent on herself, Rin found it manageable just having visible evidence he was safe, and present on campus.

* * *

  
  
  


Rin settled herself to sit as Shura directed her in the classroom when they arrived. 

“Now, I have a hunch but I’m not sure it’s correct. I believe that part of controlling your flames is controlling your breath. Fire needs air to survive, and it all starts with your breathing.”

Rin nodded her head, looking up at her with slight confusion, but she was game to try. “Deep breaths, pull air deep into your belly and let it out slowly.” Shura looked down at her and smirked. “Close your eyes.” Rin quickly lowered her head and her eyes slipped closed. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Deeper and slower, kid.”

She squirmed where she sat. Rin wasn’t used to sitting so still. But… if this could help, then she would do it, besides...she didn’t feel like moving anyways. Like, why move? She breathed in again, the air smelled old and damp from being underground. Shura laid her hand on Rin’s shoulder, “Keep your limbs bent to ease tension in your body, and let your mind be still.”

It took time, and Rin lost count of the minutes she spent sitting there with her eyes closed. Simply breathing, and trying to hold her body still as she allowed her mind to rest. While it was primarily silent, somehow even the sound of Shura’s heartbeat faded away, though Rin could still sense her nearby. Slowly, she felt it and became more aware of the flames under her skin, and their source… right there in the middle of her chest. A spiraling sphere that was a… well. The further she drifted, the deeper it went. It trailed back somewhere  _ else _ , and Rin breathed through the panic she felt… that was Gehenna. She could just  _ tell _ .

Rin pulled back, hovering somewhere between _here_ and _there._ She felt the way her breaths fed into her well, the way the flames moved around her. Shura was _right._ _This_ was the key to controlling her flames. Slowly, a smile grew on her face, and Shura peered at Rin’s expression thoughtfully. 

As Rin slowly came back to herself, she became aware of the prickles in her body as she woke back up. Somehow, she had fallen into something like sleep, and her body had indeed gone quite still. Even though her mind had been more alert than ever. Coming fully alert at that realization, because the  _ stillness _ had her feeling almost trapped in her body for a moment, Rin blinked her eyes open. 

“Hey, kid. You went somewhere, didn’t you?” Rin nodded, her voice not feeling like it could respond yet. “Well, now I have something else for you to try out.”

Rin flexed some feeling back into her fingers and stared at her quizzically. Shura held up three candles. “I want you to burn only two of these, but leave the other one undamaged.”

She scrunched her face up skeptically and waited. Rin watched as she set out the candles on the ground some distance away. “Try to imagine that two of the candles are people trying to hurt your kid. The third candle in the middle is your little baby.” She narrowed his eyes at her. “Get it?”

Rin stared at the candles. She… could do that, maybe. She concentrated, narrowing her eyes on the candles before her. “Deep breaths, Rin-chan.” Shura stepped around her, watching her form carefully as she focused on the candles. “Feel your flames where they reside within you.”

Rin took a deep breath and then exhaled. Blue flames ignited all over the two candles on the sides, melting them entirely into a puddle. Shura hummed. “Effective imagery, but you need to light only the wicks. See how your baby’s candle was damaged by the heat from your flames incinerating the other two?” 

Shura set up another set. “Do it again. The middle candle represents those who you care about; your child, your brother, and your friends.” 

Rin eyed the candles carefully. She needed to be  _ precise _ . She couldn’t hurt a single one of them _. _ She focused, her tail twitched behind her. Shura’s hands came onto her shoulders. “Feel your flames where they reside within you.” She moved, placing one hand on her back in the center of her spine. “Here.” 

Pointing at the candles, she continued. “All of this air and everything around you… feel for the energy of each thing here. All of it is under your domain. You decide where the flames will ignite, what they burn, where they burn, and how hot they burn. Fire is life, not just destruction. Each living thing has a spark of fire in them.” 

Rin closed her eyes, focusing on feeling everything around her. Here, at her back, she could feel Shura, her energy was incredible, a tangled mixture of different  _ things _ like a ball of snakes. Underneath her, she could feel the emptiness of the stone flooring. Spreading out, she felt the multitude of muted energies and Rin drew back.  _ People. _ Those were  _ people. _ She could recognize Tsubaki-sensei, and her Aria instructor, whatever her name was… that lady  _ hated _ her. They were former instructors, anyways.

Rin opened her eyes and took in the sight of the candles sitting there, and remembered what the smallest tongue of her flames felt like. Stretching one hand out she focused, she flicked one finger up, and the two candles on the sides lit up just on the wick, burning merrily with a blue flame. 

Rin exhaled and dropped her hand, staring at the candles with something akin to awe. Shura stood beside her and nodded her head. “Very good. Much better than earlier.” She turned to look at her. "Looks like you're not entirely hopeless.”

Shura handed her a bag of candles. “I want you to practice as often as you can when you get home. Practice breathing like you did, too.” 

Rin took the burlap sack and groaned at the weight of it. There had to be hundreds in there. 

It was not even eight am, and she fully intended to eat a huge breakfast and take a nap before the rest of her classes started.

* * *

  
  


Rin was walking along the pathway, and in the distance, she could see another figure jogging in the early morning coolness before the heat of the day. She peered out at them, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the bright early morning sun. The jogger had turned down her pathway at the fork far ahead. They were coming this way. Rin cringed and looked away. She didn’t like other students seeing her like this these days. 

She already had a terrible reputation, she didn’t need more baggage added onto it. The more students realizing she was pregnant, the worse it would get. 

The jogger was growing closer, Rin could hear their rapid footsteps. It would look incredibly awkward if she started running the other way now, or even turned around back to the Cram classrooms. Rin looked up, and the jogger came into focus as they closed the gap between the two of them. 

However, the identity made Rin blanch even further. Perhaps making it to the list of people she least wanted to interact with, and yet craved their attention regardless. It was probably unhealthy. It just made her want to growl up at him as he came to a stop in front of her, panting as he planted his hands on his knees.

“What are you doing up so early?” He panted, looking up at her. 

“Just got done with practice.”

He checked his watch and winced. “It’s barely seven-forty in the morning. Just who are you practicing with?”

“Shura.”

Rin made to shove past him. She needed to eat and didn’t have time for this. Suguro caught her arm, pulling her back to look at him. “I plan to move ahead with negotiations to adopt him.”

Rin narrowed her eyes at him, “I haven’t accepted yet, I might find another family to place him with, and besides… he would be the grandson of Satan. Do you really want that?” She yanked her arm free.

He recoiled, “Okumura, hold on.”

“With the hate you have for me, just for being his daughter, I don’t imagine your family would be any happier. His future looks dim already, with the most likely possibility being a knife in his throat before he’s out of diapers.” She shook herself at the thought, closing her eyes with anguish as she wrapped an arm around her belly. "I will not give him over to be murdered."

“We’re not going to hate a baby just because of who he’s related to!” He shouted at her, his face red at the accusation. Rin glared up at him, waiting for him to recognize what he just said. She breathed deeply. Calm. She had to breathe and find her inner strength. It wasn’t working, her breaths were coming too quick and she couldn’t make them slow down.

“But you’ll hate me, because of what my Sire did. I didn’t have a choice in that, either.” She bared her teeth at him angrily, and she couldn’t get over how  _ wrong _ it felt to bare her fangs at him. The father of her child. “I was conceived during the Siege before the Blue Night, you asshole. He raped my mom, and not even my brother and I escaped unscathed; our mother died after giving birth to us and Satan just wanted to  _ eat _ us.”

Her tail lashed about from the rage she felt at the injustice of it all. Things were hard enough as it was, why did he have to hate her for being  _ born?  _

“Now… Here I am, alive despite attempts on my life since I  _ literally _ took my first breath, and I’ve got to deal with your hate on top of carrying  _ my _ son.” Rin breathed heavily, her fists clenched at her sides, she couldn’t think. “Well, bring it on _.  _ I’ve dealt with people hating me all my life.”

“Just  _ stop it! _ ” Suguro hissed through clenched teeth. Rin looked up at him, her vision clearing from the rage she had been feeling just a moment ago, and she realized she had sort of blacked out. “I don’t hate you, Okumura. Stop putting words in my mouth.” His finger was shoved at her chest, and she stumbled back a step. “No one in my family feels the same way about the Blue Night like I do, so don’t go calling them  _ baby-killers _ . That’s sick and they’re not like that.”

Rin’s eyes widened, blinking. Was that what she said?  _ Shit. _ She inhaled, feeling sick. What had she done? Rin deflated. She messed up again.  _ God, she was such a fuck-up. _

“Yeah. Okay.” Rin looked down at the ground and shook herself. She maneuvered to move past him. “Sorry,” Rin muttered, still not looking at him. His hand shot out and caught her by the arm again, and Rin had to resist snapping her teeth on his wrist.

Rin turned her head to look up at him in fear and confusion. His grip on her arm tightened before he turned her to face him again, her hackles rising with her conflicting emotions churning inside her. “Is that what you’re afraid of? That my family might try to kill him?”

She nodded, her lips pressing together tightly. “You don’t want me near you anymore. You’re so frightened that I’d hurt your friends… or you.” Her chin trembled, “I… I treasured all of you.”

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and he released her. She stumbled back and caught her footing. Tears were running down her cheeks now and she  _ hated  _ it, “Just leave me alone. I’ll never bother you again if I can help it.”

Rin turned away from him with a sob and ran down the sidewalk to her dorm. It was just ahead, around the corner. She could make it. Her tail swung in time with her steps, providing an excellent counterbalance against the bag of candles Shura had sent her home with. Bon watched her running away and realized a naked truth.

Rin wasn’t acting. This wasn’t a trick or deception. She was scared, emotional, and she needed him. She thought he hated her and she was used to being alone, even if being alone hurt so terribly. Rin was a good person, a young girl struggling with making the right choices and trying hard. But she was afraid, she was so afraid. 

Rin had been reactionary almost her whole life, reacting to bullies and other students acting out at her aggressively, and she tended to react to such an extreme that others feared her, and feared ever coming close to her. It was difficult for her to now just  _ be _ . She had been fighting with other children her whole life. Now, trying to navigate friendship and other hurdles were trying out muscles she had never had the chance to grow and use. This… all of this wasn’t an act. 

Rin dashed onto the grounds of her dorm, and she fished out her keys as she climbed the steps. Footsteps registered as she brought her keys out and lifted the correct one to the lock.  _ Come on! Come on! _

“Rin!”

Startled, she dropped the keys to look behind her. Suguro was standing there at the foot of the steps, panting lightly as he looked up at her. Frozen, she leaned her back against the door, her knees threatened to give out on her. He climbed the steps slowly with his hands out palms up, as if approaching a wild animal, and she honestly felt  _ wild _ right now. She didn’t know if she wanted to kick him or  _ what. _ Just  _ what _ did he want?

“What do you want? Just what do you want?” She breathed, sliding down to the concrete as her knees finally gave out, panting heavily. She couldn’t look away from him and when he spoke, his voice was soft. 

“I want you.” 

She blinked at him, confused. “What?” Rin shook her head, “No, you don’t. Just go, and leave me alone!” Her body was shaking, her knees trembled as she stared at him with wide eyes. Suguro saw her expression close off, and her eyes shuttered. She was withdrawing deeper inside herself. Hot rage flashed up inside as he saw her still face, and knew what it meant.

_ Damn it!  _

“Cut this shit out, Okumura! You’re being so impossible, and I hate it!” 

“Leave me alone!” Rin cried out again. “Just go! You expect me to just drop everything and accept you again, just because you said you  _ want _ me? You can fuck right off with that shit.” She inhaled brokenly, gasping as her face went pale. “ _ I _ don’t need you as badly as you think I do.”

He stood there, glaring across at her. His hands clenching at his sides. Suguro knew he wouldn’t be getting through to her, and it just pissed him off even more. She sat leaning against her door glaring over at him balefully. Her hands trembled and shook as she picked up her keys off the ground. Suguro finally turned around and stomped off.

Rin lurched to her feet and ran to the bushes after he rounded the bend and she stopped hearing his footsteps nearby to empty the contents of her stomach. She managed to get into the house somehow, stumbling and panting, and collapsing in the hallway, her ears ringing. Just what the hell…? 

Yukio found her as he came downstairs, shuffling on his Exorcist coat.

“Rin?” He called, approaching her slowly. He grew more alarmed when she didn’t even stir, and he dropped to his knees beside her. “Hey, wake up Rin!” He turned her over and discovered the drool leaking from her mouth. He shook her frantically, but she made no sound. Checking her pupils, he cursed under his breath.

He pulled out his phone and hit his father’s number on his speed dial. “Dad, I found Rin on the ground, she’s not waking up. She’s drooling, her pupils are blown wide. I don’t know what’s going on to cause this.”

“Get her to the hospital, I’ll meet you there,” Shiro responded, grabbing his coat off the hook. 

Yukio lifted her in his arms, his face twisted with grief.  _ Damn it _ why did this shit keep happening? Why was he the one left with picking up the pieces and trying to put her back together again?

Once outside, he pulled out his keys, lifting the shining silver one and inserted it into the lock. The woman at the desk glanced up at him and exhaled roughly. “Get her on the gurney. I had a feeling the girl was pregnant. What’s happening now?”

Yukio ignored the slight jab, knowing the woman was just speaking out through her anxiousness. “I found her unconscious. I can’t get her to rouse, and her pupils are wide. She was also drooling.”

“Drooling?” The woman frowned at Rin, seeing evidence of the drool still plastered to her cheek. The girl looked pale. “Let’s get her to triage, then. We should still have her information on file. Sir Mephisto Phele’s ward, right?”

Yukio nodded, swallowing thickly. After taking her vitals, they had rushed her into scans. Stripping her body of her clothing to check for any marks or signs of a fall, they had taken her in for a CT scan. Mephisto had arrived, wearing his customary cargo shorts and tee-shirt. For once, his expression was frigid. There was no laughing and his eyes were hardened emerald chips. 

Shiro had arrived just seconds before, and he was standing near the theater window watching the scene unfold. Shura showed up a few minutes later, looking completely baffled and blindsided by the news of Rin’s collapse. 

“She had been fine, we were practicing her flames. She left to go eat breakfast at home.” Shura shook her head, “nothing had upset her, and she didn’t seem sick or anything. She… She even controlled her flames precisely.”

Yukio had been sitting, watching them all in the room. Mephisto, Shiro, and Shura were all tense and anxious. Mephisto’s shirt shifted, and the movement was so familiar it tugged at Yukio’s memory for why it was such a natural occurrence until he realized that it was the same slight twitch of a tail under the shirt when Rin was agitated. 

Yukio blinked. But of course, Mephisto had a tail. He had never seen any other features that pegged him as a demon, but of course he was. Mephisto’s control over himself was near perfect at all times, so there had never been slips. 

Doctor Whales, the same one who had treated Rin before the last time she had come in, stepped out to update them on Rin’s condition. He stood there eyeing the folder critically before looking up at Mephisto. “You’re the legal guardian of Okumura Rin, correct?”

“I am.”

Whales took a deep breath, and Yukio saw his grip on the folder tighten just a little bit. “Right, well. There is no easy way to say this, and after going over the images we’ve collected of Okumura Rin’s brain, I really don’t think there’s any other possibility. I’m afraid that Okumura Rin is suffering from a traumatic brain injury.”

“Traumatic brain injury.” Yukio sat there, feeling numb.  _ What. _

“We have gathered that she had suffered a seizure just before arriving, but it isn’t the first time. There must have been at least one other time she collapsed? Her brain is showing a lot of strain and damage, especially at the site of the injury.”

_ The injury? What injury? _ Yukio gripped his hair in his hands, and grit his teeth. Because he knew… Every single one of them present knew what had happened. They were all there at the moment it happened and no one had stopped it. 

Angel had pierced Rin’s skull with Caliburn for a moment before the Cradle Barrier reacted and pushed it out. It should have killed her. But she wasn’t dead. She had woken again soon after, and she had stumbled a little bit, but she was moving as rambunctiously as before. It was dark in the pre-dawn light, so Yukio had brushed it off how wide her pupils were at the time.

Yukio slowly lifted his head to look up at everyone’s bleak expressions. 

Mephisto cleared his throat and stepped toward the door leading back. “Take me to her, then.”

Whales lifted an eyebrow skeptically, “Sir, the Cradle Barrier won’t allow you to pierce her skin. I’m afraid that using your blood won’t be the answer this time.”

Mephisto lifted his lip in a snarl. “I’ll do what I must.”

  
  
  


Rin opened her eyes with a gasp, a burning liquid was coursing through her in a wave of heat sliding under her skin and spreading through her skull. Mephisto was standing over her, a savage grin on his face. “I’m afraid I’m not finished with you yet, Rin.”

She blinked up at him, feeling dazed. The Cradle Barrier was open as if it had been pushed back like a curtain. An IV line ran from his arm into a machine and then it was pumped into her heart via a PICC line. Rin stared at the line going into her chest. She didn’t think it was possible. Nothing should have been capable of piercing her… Nothing could pierce the Cradle Barrier… But this looked like it had been  _ pushed _ aside, not broken.

Rin stared at the PICC line intensely until she lost consciousness once more. 

  
  
  


Yukio stood at the front of the classroom, watching the faces of his Exwires as he prepared to tell them the news of Rin’s condition. 

“Before we begin, I have to tell you all some very grave news. Okumura Rin was brought to the hospital this morning after I found her unconscious. There is no suspicion of foul play involved, but we have a definite diagnosis for her sudden collapse.”

Suguro and Shima’s expressions were full of shock and dismay, and Shiemi stifled a gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands. Konekomaru’s face was pale as he looked down at his hands while Izumo was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Is Rin and the baby okay?”

Yukio paused, blinking as he looked down at his hands. “The baby is fine and seems to be holding on. However, Rin is not. She has been diagnosed with a severe traumatic brain injury.”

Suguro’s head dropped toward the table, and he buried his face in his hands. 

“Mephisto is working with the medical staff on reversing some of the damage, but it won’t be possible to reverse all of it.” Yukio cleared his throat. “Now, onto our lesson for today.” 

  
  
  
  


They failed. They failed to get the Eye back. Rin felt terrible. But as she ran down the tunnels carrying the child desperately against her chest, she felt relief. He was alive. The toddler was breathing. But the shadows encroaching on them drove fear into her heart. 

_ Todou was the traitor! It was him! _

Yukio was fighting against the true thief of the Eye, Todou. He had yelled for Rin to take the boy and run. So she did. Tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted to turn back to make sure her brother was going to be alright, but this little boy needed her to get him to safety. She’d apologize to Shura later for giving her the slip. 

As the shadows converged on her, Rin held the child tighter and screamed. Her flames leaping up wildly against them, but the Shadows lashed against the two of them, leaving her unharmed due to her demonic heritage but the boy’s boils and infections spread even more viciously over his body. “No, please no!” 

“Please hold on,” She begged, her teeth clenched as she held the boy in her lap, knowing not to rupture the quickly swelling cysts. Simply carrying the child became impossible, and her flames washed the area clear of the Shadows that had attacked. “Someone help me!”

Running footsteps sounded, and Rin turned her head to see her brother round the bend panting heavily. “Please help him, Yukio! They got worse, the Shadows… I had to burn them away but the infection spread!”

Looking down at the boy, Yukio nodded grimly. “Just hold him still, don’t move him. We’ll have to treat him now.”

Torn with guilt over the boy, Rin held his little arms still as Yukio tried to administer the antidotes directly to the boils spread over his body with his bulky gloves. He cursed, “I can’t do it in this suit!” To her utter horror, Yukio began stripping out of his suit, letting it fall about his waist. 

“Yukio! But you’ll get sick, too!” Rin’s voice wavered as she spoke, feeling awash with emotion to see her brother acting so selflessly. With his hands free, he immediately began inserting the antibiotics into the boils. As he noticed his own skin breaking out, he plugged a few into his arms. When it was safe to move him, Rin lifted the child carefully in her arms. Yukio followed behind her through the dark dank hallways back to the open air.

It was gratifying, reuniting the child with his mother, who fell to her knees with relief. Crying as she held her small boy, who while was still unconscious would live to see another day. The mother and child were escorted away to the temporary hospital to treat any temtaints left.

“See, Yukio? That was worth it, saving that boy. It mattered to that woman, her boy will be going home with her today. That’s why we’re Exorcists, right?” Rin murmured to her brother, smiling softly after them. She missed the look Yukio gave her, his lips pressed thinly together and his eyes narrowed. 

“But that Eye is deadly, and it will unleash greater harm. It won’t matter if we can’t get it back before it’s too late.”

Rin didn’t remember the last few days, and Yukio decided that might be a small blessing. When questioned in the hospital upon her waking, she said she remembered yelling at Suguro, but nothing else after that. At that admission, Shura had charged out of the room to track the young man down. 

It wasn’t uncommon for them to argue, but they never lashed out physically, especially after it came to light that Rin was pregnant. It hadn’t occurred to Yukio that it was out of the ordinary then, or even possible that he might have harmed her.

Shura had dragged the truth out of him, as an Inspector for the Vatican Shura had a frightening skillset. However, she wouldn’t have been able to harm him even if she had real cause since Suguro was the heir of the Myo Dharani. No True Cross agent would have been allowed to bring or cause any harm to the Myo Dharani sect for fear of causing a rift.

Suguro and Rin had argued, but he had not harmed her and had left when she requested him to rather than continue to argue. Rin agreed, vehemently defending him and insisting he hadn’t harmed her. Shiro, Shura, and Yukio relented. Not wanting to cause any further stress on her.

The next two days consisted of her continuing to wake up, much to their relief, and growing stronger. 

* * *

**July 24th**

  
  


Rin found herself packed and settled on a train to take them to Kyoto before she fully woke up, Shura ordered her to stay put while she finished preparing everyone to leave. She licked her lips nervously, she hadn’t had time to eat this morning before Shura had dragged her away and the hunger was digging at her.

To her surprise, her fellow Exwires shuffled onto the train. As soon as she spotted Bon, her eyes went wide and she looked back down at her knees. Kuro was sleeping beside her on an empty seat, and she longed to reach out to him for comfort. Her head began to throb with a headache, and she took a deep breath, maybe it would go away if she just tried to relax.

Bon, Shima and Konekomaru all shuffled into the row of seats right behind her, with Bon sitting closest behind her seat. She knew Koneko was terrified of her, and Shima was unwilling to come closer than he had to so far which was a bit of a bummer.

Shiemi walked onto the train next and hesitated at Rin's row of seats, and Rin glanced up at her, almost wishing for hope that the girl would want to say something, and speak to her. But Shiemi walked past her and sat herself down in another empty row. Her gaze was averted nervously.

Rin looked away again, staring out the window and trying to ignore how much it _ hurt _ that Shiemi didn't want to be near her, and was so scared of her. Tears stung at her eyes, and Rin blinked them away rapidly. She wasn't going to cry in front of them.

She wouldn't shed any tears they could see. 

Rin was so preoccupied, it completely startled her when someone plopped themselves down beside her on the seat. Rin turned her head to stare at Izumo in surprise. She hadn’t expected Izumo to come sit with her out in the open, where the others would see her.

Shura stood up at the front of the train car, “Alright listen up! I’ve been forced against my will to be the captain of the reinforcement squad this time around. I’m Kirigakure Shura, let’s work together on this!” She turned her head to a man standing near her, “First things first, Satou from the intelligence division, I’ll leave explaining the current situation to you!”

Satou straightened and took Shura place, “err, right. So…”

Silence had befallen the passenger car as the train traveled to Kyoto, and Rin finally worked up the courage to talk to Izumo. It had felt almost companionable, and the girl’s presence had helped with her loneliness far more than she had expected. Although Izumo seemed more interested in reading her manga than interacting so far. Rin felt… encouraged to reach out and speak to her. 

“Thank you for what you said back there. After I was taken away.” Rin murmured, and she saw Izumo stiffen in her seat before turning her head to look at her. The girl grunted and pursed her lips.

“I could have just as easily been in the same position you are once upon a time, and there isn’t any reason for you to be ostracised just because of the actions of your Sire.”

“So… you’re really not afraid of sitting with me?”

“You?” Izumo chuckled, but there was a darker undertone than Rin was expecting. “You may not know this, but there tons of people in this world who are related to demons by blood.” The girl turned her nose up in the air, “better still, many of them are exorcists.”

Rin’s lips parted, stunned. “Really?”  _ There are other people like me? _

Izumo scoffed, “It’s common knowledge.”

Rin frowned. Then what was wrong with her? “But then, I…”

“The only problem with you is that you’re the daughter of Satan. The Order hasn’t dragged you away and imprisoned you yet because they don’t really know if you’ll be a boon or a bane. That’s all there is to it.” Izumo took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. “So there’s no reason to make a mountain out of a molehill.”

Rin hummed softly, so that was it. Then she’d just have to show them all. There was no way she’d become such a terrible thing as to harm anyone. “Speaking of mountains and molehills,” Izumo glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. “How far along are you?”

Rin looked down at her belly and frowned in thought for a moment. Her headache was still throbbing and getting worse, pounding behind her eyes, the pulsing sensation was lancing back over the sides of her head. She heard Suguro shift behind her and she knew he was listening. Shima and Konekomaru were also suspiciously silent behind her, and it put her on edge. “I’m almost eighteen weeks. So about three and a half months.”

Izumo grunted, “you’re still really early to already have a Cradle Barrier show up.” Her eyes took in the sight of it as the glimmering barrier shimmered slowly in the air just a little over her skin.  _ What was it I ate this morning? Gosh, that’s right… not much. _ She had been rushed this morning to get packed up to board the train. Nothing but a plain rice ball, Ukobach had screeched at her as she was dragged out the door.

“When do they usually show up?” 

"Closer to the end. They don’t always show up, though. It’s a rough indicator of the power of the bloodline for the child, it can also give clues to the child's demonic parent.” Izumo paused, her finger outstretched cautiously as she traced a few of the symbols. “You have the names of all the Archangels in your Cradle Barrier, even Samael, and Raphael, but that’s to be expected since you are the daughter of Satan and he was an Archangel of the Lord back in the beginning.”

Rin examined the strange lines and symbols with her eyes… Those were words? Names? “Mephisto never said anything about it, I didn’t know.” Rin shuddered. “I didn’t even know I wasn’t human until just a few days before the school year started. This has all been… really hard.”

Turning to face the dark-haired girl, Rin grinned at her. “I didn’t know you were really on my side in all this, you’re way cooler than I thought, Polka-brows!”

“Polka-brows?” Izumo screeched, and Rin reflexively checked to make sure Shura didn’t wake up. The woman was  _ terrifying  _ when she got woken up needlessly. “How did you reach that conclusion? You’re wrong!” Huffing with sudden fury, she continued. “What’s up with the ‘Polka-brows’ name? My name is Izumo Kamiki!”

Rin smiled warmly at her, relaxing and feeling more at ease than ever before. “Thank you, Izumo.”

“Don’t speak to me in such a friendly manner.” Izumo snapped, turning her face away. “I… I just really hate cowards who say things like “I’ll defeat Satan” or that we’re ‘friends’ when all they know is to run away at the most crucial times.”

Rin froze with mortification, going completely rigid as her eyes widened. She was obviously referring to Shiemi and Suguro. The air turned suddenly very cold and hot at the same time and Rin was afraid to even breathe.

“You’ve got guts to keep prattling on and on, just because we kept quiet!” Suguro growled out, his voice was growing in volume, and Rin chanced a glance at Shura. Was she stirring? The fight breaking out over her head was so distracting, why did they  _ have to _ fight with her between them like this? Suguro stood up, “ _ Who _ did you call a coward?!” He yelled, his fists clenched.

Izumo smirked, her eyes narrowing. Rin gulped,  _ this won’t end well. _

“Hmm? What would  _ you _ call yourselves then?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ That didn’t end well at all. _

Suguro’s yelling had woken up Shura, who then gave everyone the Baryion treatment, much to Rin’s chagrin, as it put pressure on her legs folded under her. At least it didn’t put too much direct pressure on her belly, or else it would be even more uncomfortable as it pressed on her bladder, not to mention her baby.

“Shura… I don’t feel good. I have a really bad headache. Is there anything I can take?” Rin whispered up at her. Did she even pack anything? The lights seemed brighter and even more painful. Making it hard for Rin to keep her eyes open.

“Sorry, kiddo. You’ll just have to get through it.” Shura murmured back. “It won’t be too long. Just hang on a bit. I’ve got to talk to someone over in the next car for a bit.”

Shura looked apologetic as she set the stone demon on her lap and turned to leave the car, the door sliding shut behind her. Rin was beginning to feel sick as she slowly lost feeling in her legs, the headache having spread and the throbbing was getting worse as the severity intensified. Now, she wondered if there was something she could do to make it stop.

To make matters worse, Suguro and Izumo again got into another argument, with Rin stuck between them once more. She hunched her shoulders up to try to cover her sensitive ears, wanting to be anywhere but between the two of them as they fought. Now she began to feel nauseous as the movement of the train affected what she could see. Rin couldn’t see out the windows, and with her feeling the way she was with little food and such an intense headache, it was a perfect storm.

A cold sweat spread over her arms, and up her neck and back, and she began to feel heavily dizzy, the air somehow growing heavy. Rin closed her eyes, maybe if she just leaned her head against the arm of the chair next to her, it would be okay. The cool metal felt nice against her hot forehead. A ringing began in her ears, and Rin tried to slow her breathing… if she just stayed calm, then maybe… maybe she wouldn’t throw up.

The roar of the train engine grew louder, and someone must have opened a window because the wind whistling into her ears was overwhelming. Rin vaguely registered that she was slipping back, but she couldn’t muster the strength to catch herself. 

“Oi! Okumura!” Something shoved at her shoulder. “Shit, what the- Someone help! Okumura collapsed!”

There was a clatter of footsteps, “Get the Baryion! Get it off her!” 

“What happened?”

“She’s sick or something, Okumura just fell over.”

Shura crouched down at Rin’s side, her hand reaching for her neck to feel her pulse. She counted in her head, keeping an eye on her watch. “Shit, that’s kinda low.” She froze, her brow furrowing worriedly. “She said she had a headache, crap.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” Suguro glanced up at Shura before looking back down at Rin anxiously. He had been distracted from his argument with Izumo when he saw her slump against the arm on the train seat beside her. Her hand went limp at her side instead of holding the Baryion. 

Suddenly she had fallen backward, he had only just managed to avoid her head from being cracked against his Baryion. It was awful looking; her body bent backward and  _ trembling _ , with the Baryion holding down her legs starting to roll back over her abdomen and keeping her trapped in an awful position while she struggled for breath with her body drenched in sweat. 

“She said she had a headache earlier, I should have listened. I didn’t think it’d get this bad, but of course, she'll downplay her own symptoms. She's been doing it all year.”

He had shoved his own Baryion off so he could reach for hers. After the Baryion had been pushed off, Rin was able to slump to the floor and just exhaled softly lying very still, her body trembling slightly every few moments. She was white as bone and covered in a cold sweat, and he wasn’t sure why.

Now, Shura lifted Rin into her arms, setting her back in her seat, and checked her pupils with a small penlight. They were both blown wide, and Shura cursed, turning to a medical bag kept above Rin on the shelf. “Hey, Rin! Come on, wake up.”

Rin stirred after a moment, her eyes opening briefly before she squeezed them shut again. “It’s too bright, my head hurts. Just let me sleep.” She murmured. “I feel like throwing up.”

“What did you eat?”

“I don’t remember.” Rin frowned, breathing shallowly, “a rice ball.”

Shura blinked at her, remembering the moment clearly. She had rushed in and yanked Rin down the hall with her away from the kitchen where she was munching on a little warm rice ball. She hadn't even eaten the whole thing, it had dropped back to the plate. “Shit. That was it?”

Rin panted, her breath heaving in great gasps. “Bathroom. Now!” She lurched to her feet, and stumbled, her eyes clenched tight over the roiling motion in her stomach and the rocking of the train car. Shura grabbed her by the arm before she could fall and hauled her into the bathroom. Rin dropped in front of the toilet bowl and heaved into it. Her body trembled, her hands shaking as she tried to feebly steady herself against the rocking of the train. 

Shura pulled Rin’s hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. “Shit, kid. I didn’t mean to drag you away from your food, the train was going to be leaving soon. I didn’t have time to check on you like I should have.”

Rin heaved into the bowl again, the volume considerably less. There wasn’t much left in her stomach, but that didn’t stop her body from trying to empty more. She threw up bile, and her stomach clenched even tighter over the lack of anything left. She breathed slowly after the spasm passed, and tried to relax her belly. Now, she felt cold all over her body. Her head felt heavy and hot, and sweat was trickling through her hair and down her neck. 

Shura crouched down with her, watching her face carefully. Rin slumped against the wall, unable to hold herself up any longer. Shura wet a cloth from her pocket in the sink and wiped Rin’s face clean before rinsing it and wiping Rin’s hands. Rin had passed out again sometime during the handwashing, so Shura heaved her up into her arms and carried her out to her seat with the other Exwires. With the light coming in from the windows, Rin’s face was bone white. 

Shura frowned and moved to the shelf on which she had stashed her bags. Shura dug into the larger medical bag that had been packed by Yukio before he had left. It had a section with items safe to use on Rin in the event of her needing medical assistance. She pulled out a large bottle of  _ Anti-Nausea Cherry Flavored  _ liquid. The bottle had directions for dosing small children as well, so it was probably safe enough.

“Thanks, four-eyes.” She grinned down at the bottle. Shura had noticed the way Yukio had been distancing himself from his sister since he found out she was pregnant. But it didn’t stop him from packing things he knew would be useful for his sister’s health.

Shura crouched down before Rin, pouring out the required dosage with some difficulty due to the movement of the train. Bringing it to Rin's lips, she tilted the girl's head back to make her drink. Rin's nose wrinkled as the smell hit her, and her lip curled back with distaste.

"Come on, you need to take it." Rin opened her mouth, allowing Shura to pour the medicine into her mouth. She grimaced, her tail flicking up, and bristling as her whole body shuddered while she swallowed it down. 

“I hate that stuff.” She hissed, cracking one eye open to glare at Shura. 

“Yeah, I know. But you should have told me ya hadn’t eaten, otherwise, I would have made you pack some food.”

“No time. You shoved clothes in a bag, and then dragged me out the door.” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Rin opened her other eye to look around the room. She was back in her seat on the train, her clothes felt damp from sweat slowly drying and her head was still throbbing just as badly as before. The colors seemed bleached out though, and she could barely focus. "What happened?"

"You passed out. After that, you woke up enough to go throw up in the toilet. You had a small seizure, but no one else noticed." Shura murmured. She checked her phone for the time. "Ten more minutes, and you can eat."

Rin nodded and closed her eyes. Her head turned to the side as she tried to avoid the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Shura stood up and turned to the class. "Okay, everyone, you may remove your Baryion and sit back in your seats as long as you remain quiet."

Shura stood up and left the room, and the other Exwires stood up and shuffled back to their seats. Suguro rolled his Baryion off his lap and stood up, heading back to his seat. He leaned over the chair to look down at Rin. He could only see the edge of her forehead from his current angle, but on her scalp, he saw a pink line mostly hidden by her waves of dark hair dampened with sweat. She was resting again, but her skin was still really pale. He studied the strange pink line, trying to decide why it bothered him so much, trying to figure out what it was.

Izumo glanced up at him as she settled into her seat beside Rin, and arched an eyebrow at him challengingly. Suguro blinked at her, not wanting to get into another argument with Rin not feeling well, and he didn’t even want to try talking to Rin with Izumo there. 

He looked back down at Rin and saw her tail was hanging limply. That thing usually had a mind of its own, if her tail was hanging like that… it wasn't good. Suddenly, he realized what that pink line was from, he knew she didn’t have it before the camping trip in the woods. That blond guy, Angel, had struck her with his sword in the back of her head. 

The Cradle Barrier had reacted violently, flaring wildly for several seconds just from what he saw before being drawn away from the woods. He sat down hard, and Shima shot him a look over the edge of his manga he was reading. Suguro found himself staring at the back of Rin’s seat hard. 

Rin had thrown up, he had heard it just fine even over the sound of the train. Shura gave her medicine, and from the way she tilted the bottle, he knew it wasn’t even half full. Rin had a traumatic brain injury, Yukio had told them a few days ago. Mephisto had been trying to reverse the damage, but  _ how? _

So throwing up was something she had been dealing with. She had lied to him. About her health, and how she was coping with her pregnancy. Or maybe she had only been dealing with it recently? Because of her brain injury, which wasn’t healing right because of her pregnancy causing reduced regeneration capabilities. No, this had been ongoing for a while, that was a large bottle of anti-nausea medication.  _ “Of course she’ll downplay her own symptoms. She’s been doing that all year.” _ Shura was right, she had been doing that all year. Most of her injuries, she tried to smile and wave off everyone’s concerns. 

Why? Why would she lie about something like that? It made him feel so angry. On top of her not telling him she was the daughter of Satan, she was lying to him about having nausea, and throwing up often. Such a lie was obnoxious, it put her health at risk, too.

_ Why would she paint a target on her back for your rage? She was afraid, you fool! _

Then, there was everyone at home who had never bothered to tell him that the _ Right Eye of the Impure King _ was underneath his temple. He hated this, he hated that no one had ever told him these things. The secrecy and lies. 

Now, they were on their way to Kyoto, and they might even see his father there. He had written to his parents about the situation he had found himself in, petitioning for a meeting with the heads of the families to help him. It was embarrassing, but it was his responsibility as the next heir, it was his duty to see that his child was taken care of. No matter who his mother happened to be. The Suguro bloodline was under contract with several demons. They couldn’t just let a child of his bloodline live with no knowledge of who he was or he could be used to undermine the strength of their position in the True Cross Order.

He had warned them that the mother had demon blood, but that she hadn't even known she was a half-demon until just the start of the school year. 

Suguro knew his mother would be furious with him, getting a girl pregnant the first time he was away from home going into high school. It didn’t matter if it was just one time.

His father would understand, but would probably be disappointed. The only real complication was the Cradle Barrier, the shimmering discs that hovered over her with the many names and symbols was almost a complete giveaway that she was a high-tiered Nephilim. 

Suguro just hadn't realized himself how it placed her. If Izumo could recognize the Enochian words, spelling out the names of the Archangels, then chances were that there was someone in the family branches who would know exactly who she was as well.

Of course, since Rin's cover was blown when Amaimon attacked them in the woods, everyone would know anyways before too long.

Shura came back with a small plastic container, bearing convenience store rice balls wrapped in seaweed and probably filled with some kind of meat.

The woman crouched in front of the girl and roused her with a gentle shake. “Hey kid, feel like eating some of this? I got it from my own bag, just before I got to the dorms to fetch you.”

Rin lifted her head and sniffed carefully. Judging the meal to be suitable for her nose as most convenience store meals turned her stomach, Rin broke into a smile for her teacher. “Thank you, Shura.” 

“Take it slow, and tell me if you need something.”

Rin nodded her head and lifted one of the rice balls. Taking a bite, she groaned at the feeling of food in her mouth again. She hunched over the little bento and chewed the rice carefully. Seeing that Rin was doing better, and her stomach wasn’t rebelling, Shura straightened up and stepped back into her seat down a few rows. 

Her hands trembled as she ate, now that her body had a bit of food coming in her movements became shakier as her body demanded more. Rin finished the bento and reflexively started looking around for more. Her tail twitched as she scanned the area. There wasn’t anything to eat.

She twisted her head around to look at Shura reclining in her seat and felt guilty about bothering the woman. Suguro saw her crane her head around, and he  _ knew _ from the expression on her face that she was looking for more to eat. He sighed and pulled out his bag. Sifting through it, he pulled out his bento and lifted it to her. 

Rin stared at it for some time before looking over at him apprehensively. “Do you want me to have it?”

“Yeah. You need it more than I do.” He didn’t meet her gaze, instead just looking at his knees. Still, she hesitated, but he could see the way her tail twitched anxiously. Finally, her need and hunger drove her to accept the bento and she turned back in her seat. 

“Thank you, Suguro-san.” Rin murmured, her ears burning. It was the first time he had spoken to her since arriving on the train, and it was also the first time he had given her food that belonged to him, and she felt terrible that she was taking away his lunch. She opened the bento to find a portion of chicken curry and steamed rice with broccoli. Her eyes lit up at the familiar meal. She knew it was something Suguro enjoyed, and it was also something she enjoyed more of lately. 

Rin ate quickly, her hunger did not allow her to slow down. Finally, she felt her body settling down and relaxing as she became full.  _ Oh, thank God. _ She wiped her face and cleaned up the bento. Packing it away in her bag to wash and return it later. Her eyes felt so heavy now with the meal having filled her, and she was so tired. The dull throbbing in her head had receded a bit, but it wasn’t gone. Rin leaned her head against the side of the seat and drifted to sleep. 

When she had slumped over leaning against Izumo, the girl stiffened at first before allowing Rin to settle against her more comfortably and allowing the girl to rest her head in her lap. The tall girl glanced back and caught Suguro’s eye as he stood up and peered over the seatback. He looked away and stepped into the aisle in the guise of leaving to use the restroom. 

Izumo found her fingers slowly drifting through Rin’s dark hair. Her fingers found the pink scar from Angel’s blade. She frowned severely, having heard Shura’s murmured words to Rin as she conferred with the girl. Izumo didn’t know if it was her first seizure, or not. But given how unsurprised and how Shura’s composure hadn’t changed much, Izumo had to bet that it hadn’t been the first time. 

This was a new development, and it had something to do with what Angel had done. Headaches, nausea, passing out, and throwing up, even seizures. This was serious, but why weren’t they doing anything about it? Why weren’t they taking her in for further observation? Izumo could only conclude that things must be pretty bad if they couldn’t afford to keep Rin out of this situation with the Left and Right Eyes of the Impure King. 

Which meant they needed Rin’s power, her blue flames, in case things went badly. Was it so bad they had to risk killing Rin to keep things from getting out of hand?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one, with a lot of things going on at home, I haven't had much time to write. 
> 
> Not only was it difficult to find time to write, I struggled with how to work out this chapter, and it went through a lot of revisions before coming to you all today. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
> Minor edits to Chapter 4: Completed 2/13/21 Have a great day everyone. Stay warm out there.   
> I'm alive and well. Finally beat my writers block, and Ch 5 is coming along nicely. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Things are, of course, going to get pretty hairy.
> 
> I love to get into discussions, and welcome feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, I'm trying to explore an idea to explore about how things work in this world. If anyone has any head canon about Cradle Barriers, or Nephilim pregnancies, that would be exciting to get to talk about. Suggestions are totally cool.


End file.
